Code Name FE
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: What if the amiibos were more than playable characters? The story of Code Name STEAM with the Fire Emblem characters taking part in the plot. Aliens have attacked the earth. Four worriers from another world have been trapped in the chaos. Will Henry Fleming and his friends be able to eliminate the alien menace? (Complete!)
1. Prolouge: The Age of Steam

**Hey folks, this is the Writer of Glory and this is my very first fanfiction. After reading a few of these I got interested and thought I could try my hand at writing one of my own. This story is based on a video game I bought: Code Name STEAM. A very good game that I would recommend. One of the things I liked about the game was its amiibo function. In the game, you can use the amiibos of Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina and play as them in the game. There was one thing about it that bugged my though: The Fire Emblem characters don't take part of the story. I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if they at least communicated more with the other characters or each other and that's when I decided to write this. Probably not the most interesting thing to write about but who cares? I have played and loved Fire Emblem Awakening. It's my favorite game on the 3DS so I'm well aware of what to do with Robin and Lucina in terms of their personality and backstory. Marth and Ike on the other hand I'm admittedly nervous about. I only know what I know about them through their Fire Emblem wiki entries so if any of you notice me make them do or say something out of character or screw up something on their backstory please let me know so I can avoid making the mistake again. I also would like any opinions on this good or bad. Also, I made the adventure mode of Super Smash Bros Brawl cannon in this so Marth and Ike are already familiar with each other. Maybe I'll make a callback or two from that game in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Name Steam, Fire Emblem or Super Smash bros. They are property on Nintendo.**

Prologue: The age of Steam

It all began in London. Specifically, London in the golden age of steam technology. Steam powered vehicles were flooding the streets. People were exited from the news on the radio.

"London! A modern utopia thanks to exiting advances in steam technology! Even now, steam vehicles crowd London's fair streets beyond capacity. Which is why we are all looking forward to today's event…the grand opening of the Steamgate Bridge. Crossing the mighty river Thames."

Sure, enough with steam powered blimps flying above it a large bridge stood high above the river.

"This mechanical marvel can open and close before you can say "Rule Britannia"!"

Everyone was viewing the bridge during the announcement from the newly invented Telephonoscope.

"The New Drawbridge offers drivers swift passage over the Thames. Our live broadcast of the opening ceremony begins in just minutes. Stay tuned!"

Meanwhile in a building near the bridge a tall blond haired and bearded man stood in front of his locker equipping himself with gold armor and a steam pack on his back. After closing the locker, he received a call over his wireless earpiece.

"The troops are in position captain."

"Roger that." The man responded.

"It's almost time. Tell everyone to keep on their toes."

The man was a solider and a hero of the civil war and head of the security in the U.S. embassy in London.

His name was Henry Fleming.

"Has the queen arrived yet?"

"Not yet." the man Henry was talking to responded. "They'll let us know when she leaves over the wireless."

"The wireless. Still not used to this thing. Strange times huh?" he said with a smile.

But before he could get an answer he heard a rumble from above him.

"What?! AAAAH!"

Henry looked up just in time for the ceiling to collapse on top of him.

A man with blue hair and a cape was unconscious on the ground.

"Ugh…huh?"

As he awoke he immediately took in his surroundings.

"What? Where am I?"

The man was known as the king of Altean. His name was Marth.

"What happened here?!"

The once happy crowded streets of London were utterly, destroyed and abandoned. Smoke and ruble surrounded the area along with chunks of ice and frozen objects.

Marth tried to remain calm. The last thing he could recall was having a normal day in his castle in Altean. He went to the balcony for some fresh air when he was met with a burst of light.

Before he could think any further he heard a noise.

Marth quickly turned around to find a strange light blue creature with three legs three red eyes and a blade on its tail.

Marth didn't even get to question what he was looking at before the creature charged and jumped at him, but he was ready to fight back.

In a flash, Marth drew his mighty Falchion from its sheath and struck the monster while it was in midair slicing it in half.

The creature fell near Marth's feet but instead of bleeding like his normal foes the pieces of his enemy froze into chunks of ice which shattered leaving no sign of the beast.

"What was that thing?"

Marth was now even more confused than he was earlier. But before he could think any further he heard a loud crashing sound from further away.

Without hesitation Marth hurried down the destroyed city to find out what was going on.

Henry woke up in the ruble of the building he was in only to see London in ruins.

"nnng…"

BOOM

As he looked up the blimps in the sky were exploding and falling to the ground as if they were shoot at. Henry desperately checked his wireless.

"Fleming here come in!"

"Caption!" a voice responded. "Monsters! We're in-AHHH!"

"MAYDAY! MADAY!" another voice shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Report!" Henry yelled. "What's happening?!"

His question was met with silence until he heard a noise.

Henry turned around and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a large tentacle slamming at him. He saw a giant tentacle monster with multiple red eyes and lights.

"Henry come in! Do you read me?" a voice yelled over his wireless.

"Copy, solider. What's going on?" Henry responded.

"No clue. But it ain't safe out. We'd better met up! Do you see the exit?"

Henry turned to see a large gate.

The creature roared and shoot purple lasers at Henry who dodged the attack but the crates behind them were smashed to pieces.

"Uh-oh! Head for the doors! Go!" said the voice on his wireless.

Henry dashed to the doors and passed through them making sure they were locked behind him.

Safe from the monster Henry noticed a fallen solider in front of him with his steam powered gun on the ground near him.

Henry sadly looked at the body and picked up the weapon.

"Sorry, buddy. I need this more then you."

"Remember, shooting uses steam, so don't get too trigger-happy" the voice warned him over the wireless.

"NOOO!"

Henry looked up to see a group of smaller monsters with bladed tails chasing a bunch of civilians.

"Help! Please, help me!"

"More monsters!" Henry growled.

Soon the creatures noticed Henry and charged at him but this time he was ready for them.

Henry shoot a monster down with his gun then dodged the bladed tails of the other two as he shot them as well.

After collapsing the monster froze into chunks of ice and then shattered into pieces.

"What are these things?" Henry asked himself. "No. I can figure that out later. Right know I need to get out of here." He said as he made his way further in the city.

Marth was charging through the streets slashing through every monster that dared to stand in his way.

As he turned a corner a larger monster with one eye and a pointed tail landed behind him. Marth turned around and they both prepared to strike.

Suddenly Marth heard a loud slash and the enemy in front of him fell.

"Never thought I would see you here." A deep and familiar voice calmly said.

Marth saw a tall man with a red cape and headband. He was holding a large sword. Marth knew the weapon. It was called Ragnell. And he certainly recognized the man holding it.

A smile appeared on Marth's face and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ike!"

Sure, enough the leader of the Greil Mercenaries stood in front of him placing his sword over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"It's been too long Marth."

Marth was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see his old friend from the Subspace incident after all the worlds were restored. Not to mention he looked different from when he last saw him.

"It is good to see you again my Friend!" Marth smiled shaking Ike's hand. "You look different from when I we last meet. I could barely recognize you."

"Some stuff happened. But I'm no different from before, trust me. So, what exactly is going on here?" Ike asked.

"To be honest that is a question I would also like answered. I was just walking in my castle when I saw a bright burst of light. The next thing I knew I was here."

"Strange." Ike said "I, myself was just taking a walk after my friends and I set up camp when I saw a bright light. After that I woke up here and found myself fighting off these creatures."

Marth was beginning to ponder the possibilities and stared at the shattered pieces of ice that were once part of the monster Ike struck down.

"You don't think these things are with the Subspace army, do you?"

"Doubt it." Ike said shaking his head. "We defeated Taboo remember?"

"Then what are they?" Marth asked. "And, where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But for now, let's look for a safe place to hide out."

Marth nodded. Then when he turned around he saw smoke rising in the distance.

"Ike look!"

Ike looked past Marth and stared into the distance. "Think it's some kind of signal?"

"Someone might be there! We should meet up with them!"

Ike nodded "This is just like old times. Ready Marth?"

The king nodded with a smile and with that they were on their way.

"Nice and easy!" Henry said with a grin as he took down one last enemy in front of a doorway watching it freeze and shatter.

"Nice work champ." A voice said.

Henry turned to a large crate near him.

"As I live and breathe…"

Standing on the crate was a tall dark man with a mechanical arm and legs.

"If it isn't John Henry!"

The man jumped down next to him.

"That's a pretty nice gun you have. Is it a new model?" Henry asked.

"Sure is. But you know what? I think it suits you better'n me." John smiled giving Henry the golden Steam Rifle with the eagle on the front of it.

"And besides, I like my old one better. Makes a bigger boom." John grinned pulling out a golden grenade launcher with a bear on it.

Henry laughed. "Same ol' John, I see. This is gonna be just like old times."

"Yeah, man! Don't' think we've been in a fight together since the war ended. This is gonna be fun!"

With that the two entered the doorway.

 **And that was the prologue of the story. I'll try, note TRY to update this story at least once a week. I can say that at this point I have written the first three levels of the games story. (Not including this part which was the tutorial of the game.) I don't know how long each chapter is going to be yet though. Let me know what you think of this story even if you have only negative opinions about it. But with that said the update should be soon so I'll see you then. What are these monsters? What will Marth and Ike do? What lies in wait for our heroes? Find out all this and more next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Chasing Smoke

**Hi again I am back. I think I'll keep the updates going every weekend from now on. When we last left off: Henry was attacked by mysterious monsters and Marth found himself in a destroyed city. Fortunately, they each found one of their old friends and are pushing forward. Let's see what happens to them next shall we?**

Chapter 1: Chasing smoke

"Look—over there…Smoke!" Henry said to John, pointing at the smoke rising in the distance.

Suddenly they both heard a voice over the wireless.

"To all able-bodied soldiers receiving my voice: Assemble at the smoke. Repeat, assemble at the smoke."

"Here's hopin' there's some backup waiting for us when we get there!" John said.

Henry nodded to his friend.

More monsters awaited them in the area.

John pointed at them with his Bear Grenade. "If you stay clear of the blast, I'll lob a few explosives their way."

"I won't' need to stay clear of the blast if you watch where you aim!" Henry joked.

John fired a grenade at a two of monsters and watched them explode while Henry shoot another one down with his Eagle Rifle.

"Did you run across anyone else from the embassy guard?" John asked.

"You're the only person I've heard from since this whole thing started. I hope the others are okay…"

Marth and Ike were on their way to the smoke, prepared to see more of the enemy before they see less of it.

"Hope you've gotten stronger since we last met." Ike said to his friend. "Whatever these things are they clearly won't hesitate to kill us if we give them the chance."

"Don't worry I am ready for anything." Marth replied. "I have a rapier with me as well just in case Falchion isn't enough."

"Brought a spare weapon huh? Good so did I." Ike said revealing the giant axe known as Urvan.

Soon a bunch of monsters approached them.

The ones attacking Ike couldn't get anywhere near him before he swung his Ragnell bringing a shockwave that blew them away.

Marth deflected the projectiles launched at him from the tail of another one with his Falchion. He then noticed a purple glowing spot on its back.

Marth brought out his rapier and jumped over it before stabbing the glowing spot instantly killing it.

"It seems that Purple spots on their body are a weak point." Marth said.

Once the last of them were defeated Marth and Ike hurried onward.

"I certainly hope we find some friendly faces soon." Ike muttered. "Or at least something that can provide a challenge. I'm already starting to get sick of these soulless monsters. What I wouldn't give for a good brawl."

"It seems you were right about what you said earlier." Marth smiled. "You haven't changed at all."

* * *

"Tell me John, how is it that you didn't get caught up in that mess at the bridge?"

"Had an appointment that went long. Upgraded some of my mechanical bits." John replied. "Tell you what: We get in a real jam, and maybe I'll get a chance to show you how it works."

Before Henry replied they heard a loud smashing sound nearby.

John was the first to react. "What was that?!"

"No idea. But it could mean that there are survivors in the area! Come on!"

Following the sound eventually lead them to two swordsmen fighting off a swarm of monsters.

"Who are those two?!" John asked in surprise. "They're fending of those critters like it's a Sunday walk in the park!"

"No idea! But we should give them a hand! Come on!"

Henry shot down a monster that tried to get the man with the blue cape from behind. John, blasted a grenade to provide distance between them men and their enemies.

After the last of the group was defeated Henry walked up to them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes. You have my thanks." replied the man with the blue cape.

"Same here." his companion added. "But what exactly is going on here?"

"Wish we Knew." John responded. "All we know is that these things are wreaking havoc. London has certainly seen better days."

"London? Is that where we are right now?" the blue haired man asked.

"Yeah." Henry answered. "My name is Henry Fleming and this is John Henry."

"My name is Marth and this is Ike."

"We noticed the smoke and thought it might have been a signal so we decided to head toward it." Ike explained.

"We just got a call over the wireless. Whoever made that signal said to gather over there A.S.A.P."

Marth and Ike gave Henry a confused look.

"What is this "Wireless" you speak of?" Ike asked.

Henry and John looked at Ike surprised.

"Wait what?! You're kidding me, right?!" John asked. "This thing has allowed easy communication between soldiers! It's a huge advance in technology, everyone knows about it!"

Henry thought for a moment. " _Marth and Ike? Thinking about it those names sound foreign. The way they dress is peculiar to. And they don't seem to know where they are…."_

"Mind if I ask exactly where you two are from?"

"I am from the kingdom of Altean." Marth replied.

"I am the leader of the Greil Mercenaries." Ike said.

"Altean? Greil Mercenaries? Can't say I've heard of either." Henry said looking at both of, them rather confused.

That's when it accrued to Marth. " _Could this mean that we are in another world again?"_ He thought to himself.

"We should probably talk about this latter." John said noticing more monsters approaching from the gate in front of them.

"Good point John. Marth, Ike are you ready? They aren't going to make it easy to get to the smoke."

"I'm ready to fight." Ike smirked.

"As am I." Marth said readying his blade.

In a flash the four forced their way through the monsters and to the gate engaging the enemy.

"Henry watch out!"

Thanks to Marth's warning Henry moved just in time to avoid getting his head cut off by a monster but was slightly cut on the arm.

Before it can do anything, else Ike struck down the creature with his mighty sword.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked the captain.

"Barely a scratch." He grinned.

"Let me see." Marth said.

Henry showed him where he was hit.

Marth took out his Falchion and held it close to the cut. Suddenly the blade started to glow. In seconds the wound was completely healed with no blood no scar or any sign of it being there.

"How'd you do that!?" Henry asked in shock.

"My Falchion can heal injuries."

"Come to think of it those weapons you two are carrying don't look like something you can just order at a shop." John admitted.

"Falchion is a legendary sword that was once wielded by my ancestor Anri to defeat the dark dragon known as Medeus." Marth explained.

Ike held up his sword. "My Ragnell is a sword blessed by the goddess Ashera and was originally wielded by Altina to vanquish Yune."

"Sounds like something out of a kid's story book." John mumbled to himself.

Henry smiled. "Well thanks Marth. Something tells me we don't need to worry too much with you two aboard."

"We are glad we can help." Marth said with a smile.

"In any case, we should get going." Ike said. "It's not much further to the smoke."

The team then went through the large gate.

 **Well that's the next chapter out of the way. Now don't worry fellow Fire Emblem Awakening fans Robin and Lucina will come soon =) But in the meantime. Could Marth be right about him and Ike being in another world again? What are these strange monsters? Did I leave the oven on? Find out all this (except maybe that last one.) and more next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Okay fine! So, I lied there will be updates between the weekends too! Yeah, I noticed that I've written further on ahead then I thought and that with the amount of chapters this story will need to cover the whole game if I only updated once a week then the story would be finished sometime in the middle of 2017. Thought I could probably just put more in each chapter…Anyway when we last left off: Henry and John meet two mysterious warriors named Marth and Ike who have no idea where they are. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 2: Awakening

Once the team passed through the gate they saw a building with the smoke coming from right behind it. However, they were immediately greeted by more monsters.

"I'm glad we teamed up." Henry said looking at his friends. "We stand a better chance of getting out of this together."

"What am I, your babysitter?" John joked.

"Still this isn't going to be easy." Marth said looking at the enemies around them.

"Don't worry. We can do this." Ike said with a reassuring smile.

Henry noticed some explosive barrels near some of the monsters.

"I got an idea! See those containers? Aim for the ones that are close to them!"

Ike took a mighty swing with his Ragnell creating a shockwave that crashed into barrel which to his surprise exploded along with the monsters.

"Whoa! What was in that thing?!"

"Explosive material." Henry explained. "Probably was meant for construction."

"I noticed that the purple spots on their bodies seem to be some kind of weak point." Marth explained.

With Henry's plain and Marth's information the group had no problem dealing with the monsters. One by one Henry and John shoot down the creatures and Marth and Ike cut them down with their swords.

After the team finished off the rest of the monsters Henry looked around the surrounding area. It was a short walk to the building but he knew there were many places the monsters could be hiding in.

"Listen close everyone. We're going to approach slowly so we don't get ambushed and killed. Check all you're surrounding for where the enemy could be hiding."

As they approached the building Ike heard a rustling sound from a bush. He immediately turned around and slashed through it and the creature hiding in it with Ragnell.

"The enemy is upon us!" he warned.

More monsters appeared from their hiding places.

Ike took out his Urvan axe and struck down two of them at once.

"It was you or me."

John blasted two more away with his grenade launcher.

"Oh yeah!"

Marth cut through one with Falchion

"You're finished!"

Then another creature tried to hit Marth from behind but he blocked the attack.

The monster was wide open from behind and Henry easily shoot its weak point.

"Enemy neutralized!"

John looked around. "Looks like that was the last of them."

"Seems like it. Good work everyone!"

"You too." Marth replied to Henry. "Your leadership was incredible. You and John are remarkably talented on the battlefield."

"Funny I was about to say the same to you and Ike."

Soon they reached the front of the building.

"This must be the place." Henry said.

Suddenly the team heard a rumble.

"What was that?!" Marth asked.

"Look out!" Ike yelled looking up.

The team jumped back to avoid the same tentacle creature Henry encountered earlier from flattening them.

"Great. Here we go again." Henry mumbled under his breath.

"I got this!" John yelled firing at it but the attack didn't even scratch the monster.

"Man…"

"This is getting interesting!" Ike said. He launched a shockwave from Ragnell at it but even that didn't seem to harm the beast.

"Blast."

"This won't be easy…" Marth said pointing his weapon at it.

Henry addressed his friends.

"John, Marth, Ike, new plan!"

"Yeah? It better be a good one." John said turning to Henry.

"You'll love it…" Henry grinned.

As soon as he got everyone's attention he turned around.

"RUN!"

"Wait, What?!" The three men behind him all asked at the same time.

"Run? You know I hate running!" John yelled from behind Henry.

"I'm not too crazy about it myself!" Ike called from behind them.

The monster despite its size approached them quickly and was soon upon them.

KATHOOM

Suddenly a hail of cannon balls bombarded the monster dazing it.

"Was this part of your plan?" Marth asked turning to Henry.

"Not really but I'll take it."

John pointed to the sky.

"Look!"

What the men saw astonished them. A large airship armed with cannons and a golden statue of a woman holding a lit torch on the front.

"What a ship! But whose is it?" Henry asked.

Suddenly a ladder dropped from the ship and landed right in front of them.

John was the first to grab it. "Does it matter? Get climbing!"

After they all grabbed the latter the ship lifted it off the ground getting them away from the monster just as it recovered.

* * *

A man with white hair wearing a black coat woke up from on the ground.

"Ugh…where…?"

The man took in his surroundings and immediately notice a girl unconscious on the ground near him with long blue hair and a cape.

The man's eyes widened as he hurried to her side placing an arm under her back to lift her up slightly.

"Lucina! Lucina wake up!" The man plead slightly shaking her.

The future princess of Ylisse groaned then slowly opened her eyes and turned them to the man holding her.

"Robin?"

The tactician of the Shepherds sighed in relief as he saw she was okay.

"Thank the gods! I was worried!"

Robin helped Lucina to her feet.

"What happened?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember was the two of us taking a walk outside the castle after we got back from the war in Valm then suddenly being blinded by a flash of light. The next thing I now we're here."

The two Shepherds looked at the area around them from the hill they were on.

"What is this place?" Lucina asked.

"I have no idea."

Before they could discuss what, they should do they were surrounded by monsters with blades on their tails.

"What in the seven hells are those things!?" Robin asked.

Before he could get an answer one of them jumped at him.

Robin Quickly Drew his Levin Sword and pointed it at the monster striking it in midair with a bolt of lightning.

Lucina drew her own sword and the two of them began to face the monsters together.

After the last one turned to ice and shattered Robin turned to Lucina.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright. But what were those monsters? A new form of Risen?"

"I doubt it. There were no monsters like that in my future."

Robin looked, into the distance from the hill they were on.

"Oh gods."

"What's wrong?" Lucina asked looking towards the direction Robin was facing.

What she saw made her gasp.

In the distance, they could see a castle with smoke coming out of it and more monsters prowling the front.

"Those fiends!"

"There may be people trapped inside!" Robin said looking at the castle.

"Let's go help them! Are you prepared?"

"Of course." Robin replied. "I brought my tomes with me just in case. What about you?"

"I will be fine. I have my father's sword. And I also brought this with me as well." Lucina said bringing out the weapon she received from one of the Dreadlords. The legendary bow Nidhogg.

"Alright. Let hurry!" Robin said turning to the castle.

"Wait!" Lucina said grabbing him by the arm.

"What is it?"

Lucina wrapped her arms around him.

"Please take care of yourself out there. I do not want to see another loved one slain."

Robin returned the embrace.

"Don't worry I'll stay safe as long as you promise to do the same."

"Okay." Lucina whispered as they slowly parted.

And with that they hurried down the hill and towards the castle.

 **Yeah, I pair Robin and Lucina sue me. I just like the character development it shows on Lucina's end. Also, this being my first fanfic I figured that I could use this as an excuse for more conversation between characters. This story takes place after the war in Valm but before (Spoiler alert) Validar steels the Fire Emblem. Also, Robin and Lucina have S rank support but are not married and are still a couple and all the children of the Shepherds have been found except Morgan. I figured that it would be more interesting to write about them like this. But enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. What was that ship that saved our heroes? What will happen to Robin and Lucina? Am I making these chapters to short? Find out all this (Although I'm going to have ask you to answer that last one for me.) and more next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Liberty

**Hey everyone. It's the weekend so here's another part of the story. When we last left off: A mysterious ship saved our heroes and Robin and Lucina left to save a castle from more monsters. What will befall our friends? Let's find out.**

Chapter 3: The Liberty

After climbing the latter Henry, John, Marth, and Ike found themselves inside the mysterious ship.

"Phew! That was a close one!" John said catching his breath.

"But where are we?" Henry asked.

"You said this is a ship?" Marth asked turning to Henry.

"Yeah why? You two never heard of a ship before either?" John asked sarcastically.

"Oh, we have." Ike said looking around. "We're just used to them being in the sea rather than the air."

" _This reminds me of Meta Knight's ship."_ Math thought thinking of his friend from another world.

Suddenly they heard a voice from above.

"She's called the Lady Liberty."

As they turned behind them they saw a man on a platform descending from the ceiling.

"Oh, man…" John said in shock.

"Mr. President!" Henry gasped.

Indeed, the man in front of them was none other than Abraham Lincoln, President of the U.S.A.

"You're alive?" Henry asked as he and John saluted him.

"Despite the rumors." The president smiled. "Caption Henry Fleming and Sargent John Henry…What great fortune that I find you here. Effective immediately…

The president's face changed to a serious expression.

"You are…agents of S.T.E.A.M."

"S.T.E.A.M.? What are you talking about?" Marth asked.

"I suppose I owe you two of all people an explanation." The president said turning to Marth and Ike. "I'll tell you on the way to Buckingham Palace. The queen needs you!

"Alright you can start with who you are." Ike said earning another shocked expression from Henry and John.

"Wait, What!?" John yelled. "First you say you never heard of the wireless then you say this is your first time seeing a flying ship and now you tell me you never heard of the President!? Seriously, I'm ready to believe you two are from another world or something!

"Glade to hear it. Because as, a matter of fact…they are." The president replied.

"You know these two, sir?" Henry asked.

"Sort of. Follow me."

And with that they followed him deeper into the ship.

"Henry who is this man?" Marth whispered.

"He is the president of the U.S.A." Henry quietly answered. "Just call him Mr. President or sir.

"And that is?" Ike whispered.

"Basically, he runs the country." John replied.

"You mean like the king of a region?" Marth asked.

"Sort of…only the people voted for him to lead them. But I heard he was assassinated."

"You don't suppose this man is an impostor, do you?" Marth asked.

"No way. I've seen his face many times. There's no mistaking it." Henry whispered back.

Soon they were in a briefing room aboard the ship.

"Is it alright if I ask for your names?" The president asked looking at Marth and Ike.

"I am Marth from the of the kingdom of Altean."

"I'm Ike. I'm the leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

"I see. Well Marth and Ike I should first apologize for dragging you into this world."

"Then this **is** another world." Marth replied with his previous hunch confirmed.

"You've been through this before? The president asked.

"It's a long story."

"What do you mean by another world sir?" Henry asked.

"Recently our scientists have made a huge discovery. The possibility of another world similar to ours in medieval times."

"That explains the outfits and the fancy swords." John noted.

"Eager to learn more about this other world and its history we invented a machine that can not only travel to that world but also to different points of its time. Unfortunately, upon testing it the machine malfunctioned and created three portals in random points of time in that world and then broke down. Before it shut down completely we were, able to confirm that those portals connected to London and each brought someone to our side. We were on our way to find them when these aliens attacked."

"Aliens?" Henry asked?

"Yes. This will be hard to believe but these creatures are completely alien to our planet."

"What are they after?" Marth asked.

"We're not sure. But they have attacked Buckingham palace and seem oblivious or indifferent to our attempts to communicate. I'm sorry Marth and Ike I would offer to send you back to your world but the machine is broken and it will take a long time to repair it. I'm also worried that if the aliens find out about your world they might find a way into it."

"We understand." Marth assured. "In fact, I would like to help you defeat this enemy."

"Same here. You guys helped us and I don't like the idea of letting these monsters do as they please." Ike added.

"Thank you both. We must save the queen by any means necessary. She will be crucial to Britain's recovery."

"A queen huh? Finally, a concept we're familiar with." Ike said.

"You have kings and queens in your world Ike?" John asked.

"Of course. In fact, Marth, here is the king of Altean."

"What!?" The President, Henry and John asked turning to Marth.

"Is that true!?" Henry asked.

"Yes. The duty was passed to me after….my father died."

"But if that's true there's no way we could just order you to risk your life on the battlefield for us!" John said.

"John's right! It's too dangerous to send a king to a war zone!" the President added.

"Indeed. I am a king." Marth smiled. "Therefore, none of you can order me to **not** risk my life on the battlefield for you. Besides what kind of king just sits back and does nothing while innocent people are put in danger?"

"But…" the president tried to think of a counter argument.

"It's alright sir." Ike smiled putting a hand on Marth's shoulder. "I've got his back and Marth is more than capable of defending himself."

"…Airtight but please be careful your majesty. Your people will need their king in one piece. Same to you Ike. Your mercenaries need their leader."

"Do not worry sir we will be fine. And you may call me Marth."

"Well It's reassuring that we have people like you helping us." Henry smiled.

"I am sworn to your side." Marth smiled.

"Good to be working with you." Ike added.

"Arc Fire!"

One of the Aliens was engulfed in flames from Robins spell.

"That one's not a problem anymore!"

"We are almost at the castle! Let's hurry!" Lucina told him.

"AHHHH HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Robin and Lucina turned to look at a man with a mustache and bow tie being attacked by two aliens in front of the Castle gate.

Without hesitating the two ran to the creatures and struck them down with their swords.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked the man.

"Yes, oh thank you both! But, who are you?"

"I'm Robin and this is Lucina. And you are?"

"I am John Milton Hay, a humble public servant' but you may call me Milton."

"What happened here?" Lucina asked.

"I was on my way to Buckingham palace when these ferocious creatures came out of nowhere and made a wreck of the place!"

"Is anyone still in there?" Robin asked."

"The queen is likely trapped inside. One of S.T.E.A.M.'s agents helped me and said he was off to rescue her but…."

"He went in alone!?"

"Robin, we have to help him and the queen!"

"Right! Milton, find a place to hide for a while! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"A-alright but do be careful! The palace will likely be swarming with monsters!"

Robin and Lucina nodded and headed into the palace.

 **I really should make these chapters longer...but anyway. What will happen to Robin and Lucina? Will Henry and his friends arrive in time to help them? Will, I keep asking stupid unrelated questions like this one at the end of every chapter? Find out all this (Thought I think we all know the answer to that last one.) And more next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Heroes of Another World

**Hey there folks. I decided that if I still have more stuff to upload then I'll put up another chapter on Wednesdays as well. When we last left off: President Abraham Lincoln explained that Marth and Ike are from another world and the aliens are attacking Buckingham palace. Meanwhile Robin and Lucina went into the palace to save the queen and another S.T.E.A.M. agent. What awaits at the palace? Let's find out!**

Chapter 4: Heroes of Another World

"S.T.E.A.M., the Strike Team Eliminating the Alien Menace, is my personal fighting force." The President explained. "I saw a need for an elite team of soldiers trained to deal with unusual threats but they would need to work in secrecy to prevent panic, so I… "retired" from public life."

Henry looked at the President. "So, you made that rumor that you were assassinated."

The president nodded. "Almost unbelievably we soon found evidence of an imminent attack by the most extraordinary invaders imaginable: beings from beyond the stars. Another reason why we came to Britain was so I could present this evidence to queen Victoria but needless to say the evidence is now rather…redundant."

"You said that there was a third portal that connected to our world. Does that mean…?"

"Indeed Marth. There is someone else in the area from your world. We believe the portal is connected to an area near Buckingham palace."

"We'd better find them then." Ike said.

Marth nodded.

"We will be at the palace soon. Go with Katherine she will show you the way."

The four exited the room and were greeted by a blond woman in uniform.

"Welcome aboard the Liberty! I'm Katherine, the ships communications officer."

"It's a pleasure Katherine." Henry said.

"The president asked me to give you this, captain. This is a Medi-Carbine, useful for treating injuries." Katherine said giving Henry a white gun.

"Sergeant John Henry this is a steam rifle for when you need precision over power. And Marth and Ike here are some wireless sets."

The men thanked Katherine and soon she lead them into another room while Henry explained to Marth and Ike (or at least tried to at the best of his ability) how to use the wireless.

"We will get you as close to the palace as we can. Good luck everyone." With that she left and closed the door behind her.

Soon an alarm sounded and the floor opened under them causing them to fall deeper into the ship.

"Landing party, prepare to debark! All hands brace for impact!"

"Brace for impact?!" John asked.

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that." Ike muttered.

"Trajectory locked. Begin countdown."

"Wh-what's going to happen!?" Marth asked.

"You guys worry too much." Henry sighed.

"5…."

"4…."

"3…."

"2…."

"1…."

"FIRE!"

WOSH

The team was shoot out of the liberty's canons and to the ground below.

* * *

"We worry too much huh? If anything I would say not **enough**!" Ike said glaring at Henry as they got out of the hedge they landed in.

"Is this the place? It looks like a battle took place here." John said looking around.

"Likely the British troops defending the palace." Katherine said over the wireless. (Causing Marth and Ike who were not used to it to jump.)

"If it makes you two feel any better I'm still not used to this thing either." Henry said looking at them.

"Wait….Marth look at this." Ike said kneeling down looking at a thin line carved into the ground.

Marth's eyes widened when he saw what Ike was looking at. "Only a sword could make that mark."

"And look over there." Ike added pointing at a black mark on the ground. "It looks like someone was using fire magic."

"Magic?" Henry and John asked looking at each other.

"Do you think it is the person caught in that portal?" Marth asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Henry said motioning forward. "Let's move!"

"This is Lion!" A voice shouted over the wireless. "I'm trapped in the palace and these beasts are everywhere! I need S.T.E.A.M. support!"

"They sent you in alone? Hold on—we're on our way!" Henry responded.

"I'll be here!" the voice called back.

* * *

Robin and Lucina were running through the halls when Lucina suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Robin asked.

"I thought I heard someone yell."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Was it just my imagination?" Lucina asked.

Suddenly more aliens came after them.

"Damn! This way!" Robin yelled grabbing Lucina by the wrist and running down the halls as fast as he could.

Eventually Robin found and opened a door and pulled Lucina inside with him before closing it behind him.

He listened at the door for a few seconds.

"I think we lost them. We should be safe….for now at least."

The two of them slumped against the door catching their breath.

"Where are we?" Lucina asked after a minute of rest.

"It looks like some kind of office." Robin said.

Robin and Lucina got up and looked around.

"Huh? What's this?" Robin asked as his eye caught a paper on a desk.

"What are you looking at?" Lucina asked looking at the paper in his hand.

"It appears to be a letter."

 _Dear Queen Victoria_

 _Recently our research in America has led to an astonishing discovery. We believe we have learned of the existence of another world. We have finished developing a machine that can not only connect with this world but open gateways to different points of its time. Unfortunately the machine has malfunctioned and has opened portals connecting to the other world and your country. We believe that there may be victims of the other world that are now stranded in ours. We are making preparations to leave for London to find the otherworldly civilians and hopefully find a way to bring them home. I apologize for troubling you when you are about to celebrate the grand opening of Steamgate Bridge. I swear on my honor we will deal with this matter as quickly as we can._

 _President Abraham Lincoln_

 _P.S. There is something urgent I have to explain to you when I arrive to London. The information must be kept secret to avoid panic so I have decided it would be best to discuss this matter in person. I apologize for the inconvenience._

"Could this mean what I think it does?" Lucina asked.

"As mad as it sounds it would explain a lot." Robin said as he put the letter down.

"So we are in another world?"

"Perhaps the queen knows more about this. Let's go find her."

Lucina nodded.

* * *

"Be careful team!" Kathrine warned "Those red aliens will explode upon impact!"

"Alright. John and I will handle them. Math and Ike you take the slashing aliens."

While Henry and John took out the Crashers from a distance so they weren't caught in the explosion Marth cut through a swarm of Slashers with Falchion destroying the creatures in a flash. Ike used his Ragnell to strike a group of aliens in front of him and then fired a shock wave blowing over another one.

"Look over there!" Marth called pointing at a man standing in front of the gate to the palace.

"What's a civilian doing here?" the President asked over the wireless. "Help him out, and see him to safety."

"Yes sir!" Henry replied as they hurried to the man.

"Oh, thank goodness! Someone's come to rescue me!"

"You're American?" Henry asked "What are you doing here?"

"Milton! Is that you?" the president asked.

"Friend of yours?" Ike asked.

"That's right. He works for us."

"I was on my way to the palace when these monsters appeared. Fortunately two strangers helped me out. Actually one of them looked remarkably like you." Milton said pointing at Marth.

"It must be the person from our world!" Marth said.

"But you said there were two of them? Mr. President was there a forth portal?" Ike asked.

"No there were only three." The president responded in a confused tone. "Maybe more than one person got caught in the same portal."

"Did you see where they went?" John asked.

"I told them one of S.T.E.A.M.'s agents went to find the queen and they ran off into the palace." Milton explained. "But what did you mean by your world? Did you know who th-

"There is no time to explain." Henry interrupted. "Head back down the road—the Liberty will pick you up."

"Yes, Yes, of course! At once! And thank you" Milton said heading for the road before turning around.

"Oh yes! The two people that helped me were a man with white hair and a black coat named Robin and a woman with long blue hair and is dressed similarly to you named Lucina." Milton said pointing to Marth.

"Thanks." Henry called.

"Dressed similarly to you? You got a twin or something?" John asked Marth.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Lucina." Marth said.

"We can ask her once we find them." Ike said looking at the gate.

"He's right." Henry said "Let's get inside!"

And so they hurried into the castle.

* * *

Robin and Lucina after fighting countless foes found themselves in a strange room full of monitors.

"What is this place?" Lucina asked.

"Look." Robin said pointing to the monitors. "It looks like different parts of the castle are being shown here."

"Incredible…" Lucina said amazed. "This must be so the guards can see what is happening around the castle. Maybe we can use this to find the queen and that agent."

"Good idea."

The two spent a couple minutes looking at the screens.

"Do you see anything Robin?" Lucina asked still looking around. Her question was met with silence.

"Robin?"

Lucina turned around to see Robin staring at something in shock.

"Lucina, look at this."

The monitor showed Milton talking to a group of men outside the castle.

Lucina gasped.

She didn't know who two of the men were but she saw pictures of the other two in storybooks and portraits growing up. Plus the einherjar that mimicked them. There was no mistaking it.

"Is that…..the hero king himself!?" Lucina asked looking at one of them.

"And the radiant hero of legend!" Robin said looking at another.

"But how is this possible!?" Lucina asked in shock. "The hero king's story goes back to 3000 years ago! And we already defeated all of the einherjar!"

"Wait. That letter we found said there were others like us here. And it did say they could access different points of time…" Robin said.

"So it brought them here as well?" Lucina asked.

"Apparently….Come on! This could be our only clue to where we are and how to get home! We need to find them!"

"Is that a wise idea? We are from a different time from them." Lucina said.

"We don't have much of a choice unfortunately." Robin sighed. "Thought we should avoid telling them that we are from the future." And we defiantly can't let Marth know that you're his…..you know."

"Right."

Robin looked at the monitors. "It looks like the fastest way to the entrance is-"

"Robin watch out!"

Lucina pushed Robin out of the way and was hit in her side by a sharp shard of ice. She fell to the floor bleeding.

"LUCINA!"

Robin got up and ran to the now unconscious princess and turned to see a bunch of lizard like aliens holding some kind of weapons.

"Damn it!" Robin growled lifting Lucina up with one arm and grabbed his sword with the other.

This wasn't going to be easy and he knew it.

 **Ah finally. A fairly long chapter. I apologize for those who were hoping for more story but like I said this is my first fanfic and this is all still new to me. But enough with my rambling. Will Robin save Lucina and himself? Will Henry and his friends find them, the queen and this agent? Is anyone else looking forward to fire emblem fates? Find out all this (Aw who the heck am I kidding? We all know the answer to that last one!) And more next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Save the Queen

**When we last left off: Henry and his team went inside the palace to save the queen as well as a S.T.E.A.M. agent after they helped Milton. Meanwhile Robin and Lucina were about to look for the Hero King and the Radiant Hero but were ambushed by Prowlers. What will happen to all of them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 5: Save the queen

"Those freaks sure made a mess of the place!" John said as the team entered the palace.

"Look over there!" Marth said pointing at someone standing on a crate.

A lion with red fur and a gun standing on two legs turned around to see the team.

"Is that a Laguz!?" Ike asked.

"Graawr! You took your sweet time!" The lion said.

"Is that….an alien?" John asked.

"Ha ha ha. Perhaps I should have warned you. S.T.E.A.M. maintains a diverse roster." The president said over the wireless. "Lion here is one of our top agents. He's strong, sturdy, and reliable. Don't be put off by his unusual appearance. He's a valuable ally."

"I suppose unusual is one way to put it." Ike replied.

"Don't let him get to you. I'm Henry, and this is John, Marth and Ike. It's a pleasure."

"Henry Fleming?" No introductions needed—I've read of your exploits! Good to have you aboard, my boy!" Lion said to the captain.

"You seem to be well known." Marth smiled.

"I kind of ended up making a name for myself during the civil war." Henry replied.

Lion took a closer look at Marth.

"Hey wait! You're one of those guys I saw earlier!"

"Pardon?"

"No wait. They had longer hair then you."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"I'll tell you once this room is a bit more alien free!" Lion said pointing out the enemies around them.

The team looked around to see a bunch of lizard shaped aliens with some kind of weapons.

One of the Prowlers threw a red object that exploded blowing the team away.

"Great." Henry grunted getting up "Looks like they're arming themselves with grenades. Spread out so they can't hit all of us at the same time!"

Lion used his Lion Launcher to send himself hurling onto a Prowler crushing it.

"Two can play that game!" John said blasting two of them with a grenade of his own.

Henry used the Medi-Carbine to heal the rest of the team as Marth and Ike finished off the remaining enemies with their swords.

"It's not over yet. There may be more upstairs" Henry called.

"The queen should be up there somewhere." Kathrine said over the wireless.

"We should proceed with caution." Marth said.

As they went up the stairs a one eyed Hound alien tried to ambush them and shoot ice shards from its tail but Marth deflected them with his sword and struck the creature down.

More Prowlers appeared and tried to attack them but John shot one with his Steam rifle on the purple light on its head while Lion did the same with a Steam crossbow.

Henry used his Eagle rifle to finish the last alien off.

"That's done it!" Lion cheered.

"Good work team!" Katherine said.

"Hey lion, what was that you were saying earlier about people you saw?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah! I saw two people running down the halls earlier. They didn't hear me when I called to them so I tried to follow them but those creatures cut me off."

"You said one of them looked like me?" Marth asked.

"Yeah but they had long hair and their uniform looked a bit different." Lion said looking at Marth. "The other guy was wearing a black coat of some sort."

"It must be the ones Milton told us about! Do you know where they went?" Ike asked.

"Down that hall." Lion replied.

"We need to find them!" John said looking where Lion pointed.

"But our priority is to find the queen!" Lion told him.

Marth turned to Lion. "But we can't just leave them behind!"

"I agree. Henry, Marth and I can go look for them while you three get to the queen." Ike told the captain.

"Alright. Call us on the wireless if you find them." Henry replied.

"I'll…try to." Ike said awkwardly.

"Come on. It can't be that hard for you to figure out." Henry smirked.

"Well…we'll see." Ike sighed before he and Marth hurried down the hallway.

After heading up another staircase and across a couple halls Henry, John and Lion soon found the queen at the throne room.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" Henry asked the queen.

"Thank you all. We thought we were certain to rejoin our dearest Albert."

"This is Lion. We found the queen."

"Good work team. Hurry and get her to safety." The President called.

"Alien!" Lion warned.

The team turned to see a Prowler approach from the direction they came in with two Hounds behind it.

"You're majesty, get back!" Henry warned.

Lion launched himself at the Prowler crushing it and John and Henry destroyed the Hounds.

"Looks like the way we came in is out." John said.

"The palace is swarming with aliens, and it looks like the window's going to be your only safe way out." Kathrine said over the wireless.

"Got it. Lion you and I will take point, John watch the queen." Henry said readying his rifle.

* * *

Marth thrusted his rapier into a Prowler's forehead while Ike crushed a Hound with his Urvan.

"These things keep coming!" Ike growled.

"Wait, listen!" Marth said.

Ike stopped and heard footsteps coming toward them from around the corner.

"Let's go!" Ike said running ahead of Marth.

They hurried around the corner and to the source of the sound to see a man in a black coat with a wound on his chest panting heavily holding an unconscious woman in his arms.

Marth and Ike ran up to him.

"Thank the gods….I found you…" Robin said weakly.

"Are you Robin!? What happened!?" Marth asked the man.

Robin handed Lucina to Marth.

"Please…take her… somewhere safe….."

"What about you!? Are you alright!?" Ike asked.

"Please…save her…I beg of…you…"

Robin began to collapse but Ike caught him before he hit the ground.

"Damn! He's badly wounded!" Ike said looking at the gash on Robin's chest.

"So is his friend!" Marth said looking at the woman in his arms.

Marth set Lucina down and tried to heal her and Robin with his Falchion.

"Can you heal them?" Ike asked.

"Not completely. But this should be enough to keep them alive."

Ike looked at Robin.

"He must have strained his injury when he carried her here."

"We need to get them out of here!" Marth said sheathing Falchion.

"Right!" Ike agreed pressing buttons randomly on his earpiece. "How do you use this blasted thing? Hello! Can anyone hear me!? Hello!?"

"Relax, we hear you loud and clear Ike." John said over the wireless sounding irritated.

"Yeah, perhaps a bit **too** loud!" Lion added.

Henry sighed. "Maybe I was wrong."

"Er…sorry." Ike said rather embarrassed.

"Well, never mind that. Did you find them?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but they are both injured! Marth did what he could but we need to get them medical attention!"

"Ok. We found the queen and are on our way out. Break through the first window you find and head for the Liberty!"

Ike and Marth looked at the window in front of them and saw aliens approaching it blocking their way.

"Marth, grab the girl and get behind me." Ike said lifting Robin over his shoulder with one hand and picking up Urvan with the other.

Marth nodded and lifted Lucina in his arms.

* * *

Lion busted thought a window crushing the aliens under him as he landed with Henry following suit and John close behind him carrying the queen on his back.

As soon as the landed on the ground Henry checked his wireless.

"Ike, we just got outside! Where are you now?"

"Close!"

"How close?"

As if on cue Ike bashed through the window behind him carrying Robin over his shoulder with Marth right behind him carrying Lucina.

"About that close." Ike smirked.

"Are these the ones you saw Lion?" Marth asked.

"Yeah! Are they alright?"

"They'll be fine for now but we need to get them out of here!" Ike said before the team ran towards the road.

More Hounds followed behind and started shooting at the team.

"Really? More running?" John asked.

"What's the matter? Getting rusty?" Lion teased.

"Watch it, hairball…." John grumbled.

Ike and Henry couldn't help but grin trying to suppress laughter.

"Sorry for all the bother." The queen said from John's back.

"No need to apologize." Marth said from behind.

"Yeah, all in a day's work ma'am." Henry said behind him. "Now hold on tight. This could get rough."

The Hounds continued to fire at the team as the Liberty dropped a latter behind them and they all hurried back aboard the ship.

 **What will happen next now that our heroes saved the queen? Will Robin and Lucina recover? Why am I asking you guys when I am the one who knows all the answers? Find out all this (Except that last one. Good lord knows the answer to that last one.) And more next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Foreseers

**Hi everybody! Man, I'm in such a good mood today for three reasons. 1: Cloud was just released in smash yesterday. 2: Winter break is approaching. 3: CORRIN FROM FATES IN SMASH 4! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I apologize if I don't sound too enthusiastic over Bayonetta but I haven't played that game. But enough of all that. When we last left off: Henry and his team saved the queen and Robin brought an unconscious Lucina to them before passing out. Now everyone is safe aboard the Liberty. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 6: Foreseers

Back on the Liberty Milton thanked the team again for saving him while the president was trying to convince the queen to come back to America with them. Naturally she was reluctant to leave her country but the president knew she was vital to rebuild England.

Robin and Lucina were placed in a room with two beds. They were given proper medical aid but were still unconscious. Marth and Ike were waiting in the room hoping to ask them questions with Milton who wanted to properly thank them.

"She really does look a lot like you Marth. I wonder why." Ike said looking at Lucina.

Marth was about to respond when he noticed Lucina's face twitch.

Marth got up from his chair and walked to her side gently shaking her shoulder.

"Can you hear me?"

"Father?" She asked not fully awake.

"Are you okay? Pull yourself together." Marth said.

Lucina slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw who was watching her.

"You're….!"

"Your name is Lucina, right?" Marth asked.

"How did-"

"Milton here told us." Ike said pointing to the man next to him.

"Are you alight?" Marth asked.

"I…I think so. Thank you, King Marth."

"You know me?"

Lucina froze and mentally kicked herself. Now they might catch on to the fact that she and Robin were-

Lucina gasped remembering.

"ROBIN!"

She sat up and looked around franticly in horror but Marth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. He's right over there." Marth said pointing to the other side of the room.

Lucina turned to her side and saw Robin resting in a bed. She got out of bed to rush to his side only to fall to her knees and gasp in pain.

Marth ran to her side.

"Don't get up! You still need to recover!"

"But Robin…." Lucina said weakly desperately reaching an arm out to him.

Marth placed her arm around his shoulders and helped her up.

"Milton, can you pull up a chair?"

"Yes, of course!" the man responded.

Ike got to Lucina's other side and helped Marth carry her to Robin.

Milton moved a chair next to the bed and Marth and Ike gently placed her in it.

Lucina held Robin's hand in hers.

"He carried you to us and passed out." Ike said. "But don't worry he'll be okay."

Tears began to fill Lucina's eyes.

"Oh Robin…."

She thought back to some of her happiest memories with the man she fell in love with.

" _I will never stop fighting for you, Chrom, and all the people of the world."_

"… _That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Robin."_

" _Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you."_

" _Th-thankyou, Robin. Your words give me strength."_

" _Perhaps. Just… Will you promise me to take better care of yourself?"_

" _For you…yes."_

" _Ah…a relief to hear."_

" _And a relief for me that you care, Robin. Thank you."_

" _No matter what happened or is yet to come my feelings cannot change! I love you Lucina. With all my heart."_

" _I… I'm so glad you told me all this. …Because you are in my heart as well."_

" _Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard! Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you chose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."_

" _And we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!" I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."_

"Please…don't leave me…"

Feeling weak and tired the princess placed her head on the side of the bed and began to cry until she fell asleep.

After a minute of silence Ike finally spoke up.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"They both received the best care we could offer." Milton said. "Though Robin's injury was worse than Lucina's"

Marth then noticed Robins face was suddenly twisted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked waking next to where Lucina was resting her head.

"Dear me. Is he having some form of dream?" Milton asked.

* * *

 _Validar blocked Chrom's sword with his magic._

" _Now!"_

 _At Robin's signal Chrom moved out of the way to dodge a thunder ball that hit Validar right in the face._

" _Your end has come!" Chrom said._

 _Robin drew his Levin sword and they stabbed the sorcerer._

 _Validar stumbled backwards and fell to the floor._

 _Chrom and Robin turned to each other and smiled._

" _This isn't over…"_

 _Robin looked at Validar who got to his knees_

" _Damn you BOTH!"_

 _Validar fired a massive sphere of dark magic at Chrom._

" _Watch out!"_

 _Robin pushed Chrom out of the way and took the hit and was sent flying to the ground._

 _Before hitting the ground, Robin shoot another thunder spell at Validar. After that everything went black._

 _The next thing Robin saw was Chrom running to him._

" _Are you all right?" Chrom asked as he helped his friend up. "That's the end of him." he said as they looked at the purple smoke that Validar disappeared into._

 _"Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last."_

 _Suddenly Robin suffered a massive headache. Then his vision went red and he saw an image of the Fire Emblem. Chrom turned to him._

 _"What's wrong!? Hey! Hang on! Ugh!"_

 _Robin looked in horror as he saw a bolt of lightning stabbed into his best friend then he saw lightning crackle from his hand._

" _What have I….?!" he began to ask._

" _This is not your…Your fault." His friend said weakly. "Promise me you'll escape from this place…go."_

 _And with his last words Chrom feel to the floor. Robin could hear Validar laughing._

" _No…how could I…Chrom I'm so sorry I...I…"_

 _Suddenly Robin heard another voice and felt someone grab his shoulder._

" _Can you hear me!? Wake up!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Robin yelled shooting up into a sitting position on the bed panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Robin turned to his side to see Marth next to him holding his shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and Henry, John, and Lion all rushed into the room.

"Is everyone alright!?" Henry asked. "We heard yelling!"

"Yes. It would seem that our friend here just had a bad dream." Marth said turning to Henry.

"You think?" Ike asked sarcastically. "The man woke up screaming."

"It is good to see you're alright Robin." A familiar voice said.

"Milton?" Robin asked looking past Marth.

"Indeed. I wanted to properly thank you and Lucina for-"

That's when it hit Robin.

"Lucina! Where is she!?"

"Look down." Ike said with a grin.

Robin looked to see Lucina resting her head on the side of the bed.

"She was very worried about you." Marth said.

"Lucina…" Robin sighed gently stroking the back of her head with his hand.

Suddenly Lucina woke up with a start and looked up at him.

"Robin!"

She hugged him and began to cry on his chest.

"Lucina." Robin said returning the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I thought I lost you!" the princess cried.

The others looked at the couple feeling happy for them. Until Marth broke the silence.

"My apologies but I must ask. Where are you from and how do you know my name?"

"I think the questions can wait Marth." Henry said putting a hand on his shoulder. "For now, let's give them some time alone. Come see us in the briefing room when you two are ready and we'll fill you in on what's going on."

And with that everyone left the two alone in the room.

Lucina continued resting her head, on Robin's chest as he resumed stroking her hair.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes." Lucina said after she got a hold of herself as they parted. "I'm sorry. Somehow his name just slipped out when I talked to him."

"It's alright." Robin said looking at her. "I'm the one who should apologize for lowering my guard and letting you to get hurt."

"I'm just glad that you're safe. But what should we do now?"

Robin thought for a moment then sighed.

"I think we should come clean with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but we won't tell them about your bloodline."

"Alright." Lucina said as they got up and left to find the others.

Soon they went to the briefing room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh, hey there. You two feeling better?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Thank you. All of you." Robin said.

"No worries." Henry smiled. "My name is Henry these are John, Lion, Marth, Ike, Kathrine, the president and I believe you met Milton already."

"Wait…are you a Taguel!?" Robin asked looking at Lion.

"A what?" Lion asked.

"Er…never mind."

"I would like to thank both of you for saving me." Milton smiled.

"It was nothing." Lucina said.

"It's a pleasure everyone." Robin smiled. "But where are we?"

"On a flying vessel called the Lady Liberty." Marth answered.

"What?" Robin and Lucina asked in surprise.

"He's not kidding." Ike chuckled. "Look outside."

Robin and Lucina looked out a window and were surprised to see they were far off the ground.

"Should I explain what happened to them Mr. President?" Milton asked.

"President?" Robin asked remembering something. "You're the one who wrote that letter we found in the palace?"

"Oh, you must mean the one I wrote to the queen." The president said.

"Sorry. We probably should have left it."

"No worries." The president smiled. "It's actually rather convenient. If you read everything in that letter I suppose you already know what is going on."

"We know that this is another world." Robin replied. "But what were those monsters?"

"Aliens." Lion growled. "Invaders from outer space."

"What are they after?" Lucina asked.

"Wish we knew." John answered.

"Is it alright if we ask you where you're from?" Marth asked.

"We are from Ylisse." Robin answered.

"Ylisse? I've never heard of such a land." Marth said.

"Me neither." Ike added.

"I think I know why. You two are from the distant future of Marth and Ike's world, aren't you?" Milton asked.

"H-how did you…?" Robin began in surprise.

"I was told the machine could reach different points of time in your world. It also explains how you would know Marth's name. I would imagine someone like him would go down in history."

Lucina stared nervously at Robin as he spoke.

"Yes, it's true. Many legends have been passed down in our world. Such as the Hero King Marth and the Radiant Hero Ike."

"Hero King?" Marth asked.

"Radiant Hero?" Ike asked.

"Well they look and fight like legendary heroes I'll tell you that much." Henry grinned.

"And this time they are you are the real ones." Robin said.

"Real? What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"Uh, nothing." Robin said realizing that they probably didn't need to know about the einherjar.

"In any case I apologize for dragging you two into this world." The president said. "As I explained to Marth and Ike I would offer to send you two home but the machine that created the portals is broken and I don't want the aliens to find out about your world and find a way into it."

"We understand." Robin told him.

"So, you two come from the same time?" Kathrine asked.

"Well technically no." Lucina responded.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"The truth is I come from a few years into Robin's future. I went back in time to save the world from the fell dragon Grima."

"Grima?" Marth asked.

"Lucina told me and Chrom that in her future he was killed and the Fell Dragon brought chaos and ruin to the world."

"Who's Chrom?" Henry asked.

"My father." Lucina said.

"He is also the exalt of Ylisse." Robin added. "And my best friend."

"I see." Henry smiled.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Robin asked.

"With the queen aboard, we'll be leaving Britain." The president announced to everyone.

Henry turned to him "We're near Steamgate Bridge. Were there any survivors?"

"Yes. We've had confirmation on the wireless."

John turned to the president with a surprised look.

"Sir, I hate asking but…we can't stop and help the folks down there?"

"I'm sorry…but the Queen's safety is Paramount."

"But…"Marth interjected.

WHOOM

Marth was interrupted with a sudden rumble that caused Lion to fall to the floor with a thud and Lucina on top of Robin making both of them blush as they stared at each other.

"Helmsmen report!" the president called to the man in front of the wheel.

"Incoming artillery fire!"

BOOM

A large chunk of ice smashed against the Liberty.

"Where's it coming from?" Henry asked the helmsmen.

"One of the buildings below—can't quite tell which!"

"Damnation…" the president growled

"Mr. President, we can get down there and stop them! Just say the word!" Henry said.

After they snapped out of their trance and got up Robin and Lucina looked at each other and nodded.

"We're going to!" Robin said.

"But you two just got out of bed!" Milton said.

"He's right. Besides I can't put you all in the fire yet." The president added.

"With respect, sir, I'd say we're already feeling the heat." Henry responded. "We won't last much longer…"

"I agree, but I think you two should stay here." Marth said looking at Robin and Lucina.

"We're fine now sire! Besides we can't just watch while you all put yourselves in danger!" Lucina replied to Marth.

"She's right! Besides if they aren't stopped soon everyone onboard will die anyway!" Robin added.

"Don't worry Marth. I can help them if they get into trouble." Ike said.

"The gear is ready and the boilers are steaming!" roared Lion.

"Don't worry, sir." John said with a smile "We're just stepping out for a minute."

"Very well." The president said.

"Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Henry, John, and Lion said saluting.

 **Will Robin and Lucina adjust to working with such a futuristic team? Will our friends save the Liberty from the aliens? Who is the next dlc character for smash 4 coming in 2016? Find out all this (CORRIN FROM FATES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Oh, yeah and Bayonetta.) And more next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fires Bellow

**We are approaching the holidays! Who else is exited? By the way I'm kind of late with saying this but this fanfic besides giving away the plot of Code Name S.T.E.A.M. also has spoilers for Fire emblem awakening sooooooo yeah if those of you that haven't played that game yet (both of you.) and don't want the story ruined for you may want to play the game first before you start reading. Also I'm sorry to say that this chapter came out shorter then I would like. When we last left off: Robin and Lucina recovered and told their new friends that they are from a distant future of Marth and Ike's world and now the Liberty is being attacked. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

Chapter 7: The Fires Below

Henry landed in a bush from the Liberty with the rest of the team behind him. (With Robin and Lucina recovering from the shock from being launched like cannonballs.)

Robin grunted after he got out of the bush. "I can't help but think there has to be a safer way to dispatch a team."

"They could at least stop shooting us into bushes." John grumbled.

The team looked around the area until they heard the Liberty take another hit.

"We can't take much more of this! Neutralize the alien artillery before it destroys the Liberty!" the president yelled over the wireless. (Causing Robin and Lucina who just received wireless earpieces from Katherine to jump.)

"You'll get used to it." Ike reassured them.

BOOM

Another chunk of ice hit the ship.

"Henry, it came from behind that building!" Robin called pointing.

"Alright! Let's move!"

Before the team could take one step further Lucina called to them.

"Look out!"

The team looked up and jumped out of the way in time to avoid a huge chunk of ice about to land on them.

"Ain't that the same artillery that's attacking the ship?" John asked.

"What!? Imposable!" Lion panicked "How could they know we're here already!?"

"Look!"

The team turned to what Marth was pointing at. A floating red eyeball with blue tentacles under in.

"What is that?" Henry asked.

"It appears to be…An eye." Kathrine said over the wireless. "I get a feeling it might be spotting for the alien artillery."

"Oh great." John murmured.

Henry shoot at it but it teleported a few feet away.

"Damn it's pretty fast!"

Henry was about to fire again when Robin stopped him.

"Wait, look!"

The eye was now green and was blindly looking around.

"It seems to have forgotten that we're here…."

"Alright let's try to stay out of its sight." Henry called to the team.

"Henry, lets split up the team and meet in front of the building. If we move in smaller groups it won't spot us so easily. Well also could move faster."

"Good idea Robin. You're pretty sharp." Henry said impressed with Robin's quick thinking.

"Robin is the tactician of my father's army. He's very reliable." Lucina said to him.

"A tactician huh? Sounds like we can count on you with the quick thinking. Care to pick out the teams then Robin?"

"Alright. Lucina and I will go through the main path. King Marth will go with Lord Ike under that structure while the rest of you will use that ramp to get on top of it."

"Alright let's go." Henry said.

"Be careful everyone. And Robin."

"Yes, sire?"

"You may call me Marth."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." The king said with a smile. "I want my allies to think of me as a friend before a king or a leader."

"Same here, just Ike is fine. I never cared much for formalities." Ike told them.

Robin and Lucina stared at them in surprise.

"Let's move everyone." Ike called.

"They are just like my father." Lucina said to Robin once the others left.

"Yeah. And like Tiki said Marth is quick to smile despite the situation. The einherjar did an okay job mimicking them but the real Marth and Ike are even more amazing."

 _Meanwhile…._

Ike and Marth hid in the narrow pathway between the beams supporting the structure above them that Henry, John and Lion ran up on.

Henry shoot a Prowler with his rifle while lion pounced on a Hound.

Soon a bunch of aliens charged at them.

"Get back!" John called to the team.

John stepped in front of them. Suddenly his mechanical hand moved into his arm and a giant gold hammer came out.

"And down comes the hammer!"

With great force John swung the hammer on top of an alien squashing it with the shockwave destroying the other enemies next to it.

"Not bad!" Lion smiled.

"Was that the upgrade you said you got earlier?" Henry asked.

"Sure is!" Took a while but it was well worth the wait!"

They moved on ahead until Lion noticed something.

"Look, a steam cannon."

Henry noticed a group of Hounds and Prowlers in front of the building the team was going to meet at and hatched a plain.

"Lion, get in the cannon and John get your Bear Grenade. I'm going to help clear the enemies in front of the building out of the way for the others while you two cover us."

"You got it." John said as he got out his grenade launcher.

Marth and Ike destroyed more aliens with their swords as they approached the building. Soon they meet up with Robin and Lucina.

"Are you two alright?" Marth asked using his Falchion to heal all four of them.

"Yeah thanks. We managed to sneak past that eye and deal with the enemies around it but it looks like the building is heavily guarded." Robin said looking at all the enemies in front of the entrance.

BOOM

The four turned around to see the remains of a Hound that was trying to sneak up on them.

They looked on top of the structure near them to see John and Lion giving them a wave and a carefree smile.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Ike asked.

"A steam cannon." Henry said as he approached them. "But I doubt it can reach the aliens in front of the building."

Robin called John and Lion with the wireless.

"John, Lion get down here as soon as you're done with the aliens trailing us."

"Roger." Lion called

"Can the rest of you get their attention and lure them into this narrow pathway?" Robin asked looking into an alleyway.

"Why? There's no room to fight in there. We won't last long." Henry told Robin.

"Trust me, I've got an idea."

The team slowly approached the aliens and Lucina shoot one with Nidhogg while Henry killed one with his rifle. As soon as the monsters noticed them they ran back to towards the pathway with the aliens chasing them.

"I hope Robin knows what he's doing!" Ike said.

"Have faith in him. He won't let anyone die." Lucina told him.

Soon they ran into the alleyway with the aliens following them.

"Now what?" Marth asked Robin.

"Get behind me!" Robin said holding a yellow tome.

As soon as he knew all of the enemies were in the anyway everything was in place.

"Checkmate!"

Robin held out an open palm at the aliens and lightning surrounded him.

"THORON!"

A large bolt of lightning shoot out of his hand and priced through the aliens destroying all of them in one move.

"That's that." Robin smiled closing his tome.

"That was incredible Robin! That kind of magic puts any magician I've ever seen to shame!" Henry said to the tactician.

"So that's why you wanted them in this narrow pathway. So you could get them all at once without giving them a chance to avoid the attack." Marth said.

"Clever plain." Ike smiled.

"Like I said Robin won't let anyone down." Lucina smiled.

"Thanks." Robin said putting his tome away. "That should be all of them. Let's meet up with John and Lion."

 **Good glory that was short and lame. Sorry I'm trying to make the ones I'm currently on more exiting. (I just finished chapter 18 by this upload.) In the meantime. What awaits at the other side of that building? Will our friends destroy the artillery in time? Who is better in smash between Marth, Lucina and Roy? Find out all this (Except that last one because a lot of you would hate me and thinking about it that's more of an opinion question then anything.) And more next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Devastation

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter before Christmas! Last time on Code name FE: Henry and his team went to stop the enemy artillery from destroying the Liberty and are now approaching the source of the attack. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 8: Devastation

Soon the team meet up in front of the building.

"The enemy artillery must be just ahead." Kathrin told them.

They went inside to find themselves in an abandoned warehouse.

"Who are you? Are you with S.T.E.A.M.?" a voice asked.

The team looked in front of them to see a woman walk up to them with two lines of red paint under her eyes, black hair a bandanna with a feather in it and a gun with a gold swan on it. Lion recognized her.

"Tiger Lily! You're alive!"

The president called them over the wireless.

"Team, let me introduce you. This is Tiger Lily, another S.T.E.A.M. agent."

"I was sent to observe the enemy. I didn't think they would attack so soon."

"You seem a tad young for a agent of a top-secret organization." Henry said to the woman.

"I'm older then I look and we are done discussing my "youth."

John laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm john."

"Er, yeah. Nice to meet you." Henry said.

"My name is Marth and this is Ike, Robin and Lucina."

"How many enemies are in the area Tiger lily?" Robin asked the newcomer.

"A large alien resembling a turret is out there with plenty of smaller monsters around it. They are pretty alert. I can't get anywhere close."

"Behind you!"

Lucina jumped in front of Lily and slashed down a Hound.

More Hounds appeared out of the shadows and started shooting at the team.

"Here they come!" Lucina warned getting into her fighting position.

Lion took out a speaker phone.

"Everyone get behind me and cover your ears!"

Everyone did as instructed.

"GRAAAAAH!"

Lion's let out a mighty roar into the speaker phone stunning all the aliens in front of him.

"Now!"

Robin used his Levin sword to shoot lightning at one and them destroying it. Henry and John shoot another one with their rifles. Lucina thrusted her sword into another one's eye. Marth and Ike slashed through two more.

"That's that." Ike said once the area was clear.

The aliens did some damage to the team when they were shooting at them that Tiger Lily noticed

"Here."

Tiger Lily shot something out of her Medi-Mortar that emitted a green powder that healed the team.

"Thanks!" Henry said.

"Your weapon can heal people?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. I can heal any of your injuries."

"So what now?" John asked.

"We slowly approach the enemy Artillery." Robin said. "Tiger lily and Marth can heal us so we'll keep them in separate teams. Marth, Lucina, Ike and I will go further up this building and see if we can get a better look at the outside area from above. Once we are in place we'll contact you and the rest of you will go outside."

"Right." Henry said.

"Henry and Lion you two take the front with Tiger lily behind you and John will take the back. Ike and I will take the front of our group with Marth behind us and Lucina in the back."

"Wouldn't it be better to put Tiger Lily and Marth in the very back since they're the medics?" Lion asked.

"No. If they're in the back they can't reach those in the front when they need help. And if we get hit from behind then they'll be left wide open."

"Good thinking." John told him.

"Let's hurry. Be careful everyone." Henry said.

Soon Robin's group made their way to the top and looked out a hole in the wall.

Outside they saw a huge enemy with a cannon on top of it.

"That must be it!" Ike said.

"Getting to it won't be easy." Marth said looking at the enemies guarding it.

"Ike, I have another idea." Robin said before whispering to him.

* * *

"This is Robin we can see the monster from hear but it looks like the enemy has the area surrounded."

"Great. If we get caught in a fight outside that thing will fire at us." Henry muttered.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Robin told Henry. "See those metal plates in the air?"

"You mean the steel beams for construction?" Henry asked looking at the materials hanging by a nearby crane.

"Hide under those and you won't get hit from above."

"Got it!"

Henry's team took down all the aliens in their range from inside and then hurried to the first beam with Robin Lucina providing cover via Arc Fire and Nidhogg while Marth cut down the remaining enemies inside the warehouse trying to ambush them. Like Robin predicted the Gunners attacks were blocked from the beam and they were safe to clear out the remaining enemies from a distance.

"We can't get any closer!" Henry said over the wireless after they reached the second beam.

"Don't worry. Thanks to your getting its attention Ike was able to get in position." Robin told them.

"Ike?"

"AETHER!"

From behind the Gunner Ike threw Ragnell upward and jumped catching it in mid-air and slammed it into the monster creating a fiery explosion. The alien slowly became a chunk of ice and shattered.

"It's over for you!"

"Nice work Ike!" Henry called.

"You did it." The president said over the wireless. "On behalf of us aboard, thank you most sincerely."

"We're on our way back now." Henry replied.

* * *

"Hurry! More aliens are closing in on your position!"

Soon the team reached the Liberty. More Hounds appeared to shoot at them but they fired back at them from the ship taking them down one by one.

"Not bad work." Lily told the team.

"You're no slouch yourself." Henry smiled.

"Same to you Robin and Lucina." Marth said turning to his fellow otherworldly fighters. "It seems we didn't have to worry about you after all."

"Indeed." Ike said. "You're strategizing was incredible. You remind me a lot of a good friend of mine." Ike said thinking of Soren the tactician of his band of mercenaries.

"Thanks." Robin said putting his fire tome away.

"Yes! We did it!" Lion cheered.

"Good work." The President called. "Let's move out!"

Something caught Henry's eye.

"Look!"

They turned to see the giant tentacle monster from before on top of Big Ben holding a large chunk of the tower.

"What is that monstrosity!?" Lucina asked in shock.

"That freak again!?" John yelled.

The monster threw the chunk of the clock tower at the ship.

WHAM

BA-BOOOOM

"We've been hit! I can't hold her!" the helmsmen cried.

"Quick! Get inside!" Henry yelled to the team.

The ship began to slowly fall to the area bellow until it crashed.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Marth asked making sure no one was hurt.

"You and I both know I've been through worse." Ike joked.

"Roaarrr!" Lion groaned getting up from the floor.

"Rough landing!" John added.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"St. Kathrine docks." Tiger Lily said looking out the window.

"That puts us right near Steamgate Bridge!"

"You think we got time to help out those survivors? I don't like leaving folks behind." John said getting up.

"Same here. I've already seen enough innocent people die in my time." Lucina added.

"The ship is grounded until we can effect repairs. It will take several hours at least." The president said.

"Sir if we're stuck here anyway…" John said turning to him.

"Agreed, sergeant…Get to the bridge, all of you, and help anyone still alive."

"You mean that?" John asked.

Lion turned to them. "But the queen-"

"It will be alright Lion. We won't be gone long." Ike reassured him.

"He's right. Besides all those poor people out there have families praying for their safety." Robin pointed out.

"You heard the man we've got people to save!" Henry addressed to the team.

"The old man took his sweet time." John muttered.

"Something on you mind, John?" Henry asked.

"Only that I'm glad I got him to see the light. We've got a duty to save them folks. And I'm ready to blow off some steam!"

"Good luck, agents. Make me proud." The president said. "Like Robin said each victim has a family waiting to hear that he or she made it out. Don't disappoint those families."

"We need to hurry!" Tiger Lily said. "It's only a matter of time before that monster finds us!"

"What was that thing?" Lucina asked. "It was even bigger then the monster we defeated earlier."

"We're calling that species "Devastators." Milton said to the team.

"We had to flee from it earlier." Marth said remembering when the Liberty saved them from the massive creature.

"We should get moving." Henry said.

The others nodded.

The president watched as the team left the room to go outside and search for survivors.

"We are done fleeing." The president said after they left. "We have a secret weapon ready to show these aliens the price of grounding the flagship of the United States."

 **Are there any survivors and will Henry's team save them? What is this "secret weapon" the president spoke of? What kind of dumb question will I ask at the end of the next chapter? Find out all this (Good glory only eight chapters and I'm already running out of ideas for dumb questions.)And more next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Chilly Reception

**Hey everybody! I hope you all had a spectacular Christmas! For a late Christmas gift here is another chapter that is longer then the last! (A lame gift I know but its better than nothing right?) Last time on Dragon Ba—Er, I mean Code name FE: The Devastator caused the Liberty to crash near SteamGate Bridge. With the ship temporarily grounded S.T.E.A.M. decided to look for any survivors from the attack. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 9: A Chilly Reception

After they got outside the ship and helped anyone they found who survived the attack near where they landed the team made their way to Steamgate bridge and found a elevator to get to the upper deck. When the stepped out of the elevator the saw the area was ransacked. Whatever wasn't destroyed was frozen in ice.

"Gods…." Robin said looking at the work of the aliens.

"The place is a mess." Lion said looking around. "Could their really be survivors around?"

"Let's look around." Tiger Lily suggested.

"Bout time y'all showed up!"

A young boy in a red uniform with a red hat and light red hair jumped down next to them.

"Kid, don't you know you're in a war zone? Skedaddle on home." Henry said turning to him.

"That ain't no way to talk to a fellow agent! I been waitin' on y'all!"

"You're an agent?" Marth asked the boy

"Team, meet Tom Sawyer." The president said over the wireless. "Don't let his smart mouth fool you. He's the best spy we have."

"What brings you here, Tom?" Henry asked.

"Oh I had a notion the aliens'd come after this bridge, so I figgered I'd better check it out."

"Looks to me like you weren't doing much more than sightseeing." John said.

"What was that?" Tom growled.

"Nice to meet you, agent Sawyer." Henry said changing the subject.

"Ow!"

Lucina fell to her knees after felling a sharp pain in her back.

"Lucian! What happened!?" Robin asked as he ran up to her.

"I feel….dizzy…" the princess groaned.

"Look!"

Lion pointed to a small one eyed fly like alien.

Tiger lily shoot it down with a steam musket.

"You don't belong here."

"Be careful that thing might have been a scouter!" Henry said.

Soon a Slasher approached them.

"Our foe is here!" Marth warned as he drew his sword and blocked its tail.

From its left Tom's gun launched a large fist knocking it away before it turned into a block of ice and shattered.

"That'll learn ya!"

"What the heck was that!?" John asked looking at Tom's choice of weapon.

"My good ol punch gun! Not only is it lighter than most weapons but it barley uses any steam!"

"Are you alright?" Marth asked Lucina as he healed her.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you kin- I mean Marth." Lucina said getting up.

"Tom, did you see any survivors up here?" Ike asked.

"Sure did! Them monsters froze them all solid! They should still be alive though!"

"How many are here?" Robin asked.

"Six. In fact there's on right there." Tom said pointing to a nearby chunk of ice shaped like a woman.

"Maybe your fire magic can thaw them out." Lucina said to Robin.

"I don't know. I'm worried that I might end up burning them alive."

"A burst of steam from your packs should defrost them." Kathrine suggested.

Tiger Lily ran up to the chunk of ice and let a burst of steam come out of his gun. Soon the woman thawed out and got up.

"I thought that was the end of me."

"It's alright now." Tiger Lily said to the woman. "Get in the elevator and head down the path. A ship will be there."

"Thank you. I will not forget this." The woman said before she left.

"Let's go find the others." John said.

"You guys go on ahead." Tiger Lily said. "I need to wait for my steam tank to recharge. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Alright." Henry said before turning to the rest of the team. "Robin, Lucina, and Tom' you guys take the right side. Tiger Lily, you join them when you can. John, Marth, Ike and I will go around the left side. Lion guard the elevator and make sure the people get out alive. And remember everyone: no unnecessary risks! We are all coming out of this alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright let's move!"

"Woo-hoo! Let's get goin'!" Tom said.

Robin and Lucina followed Tom around the structure and to two people frozen with a Prowler guarding it.

Lucina shoot at it with Nidhogg injuring it. Suddenly an elephant like alien approached them.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

The alien stuck its trunk in the ground and suddenly the Prowler next to it was healed.

"Damn! Looks like they have medics as well!" Robin said.

The Scourge stuck its trunk in the ground again. This time it popped up right in front of Lucina and Robin slamming into them knocking them down.

"Hey!"

Tom shot at the Scourge with his punch gun dazing it.

Robin glared at the aliens and got out his tome.

"Arc fire!"

Robin launched a fireball from his hand and the monsters were destroyed in the blast.

"Are you two alright?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine." Lucina grunted getting up.

"Same here." Robin replied.

"Don't push yourselves."

They turned around to see Tiger Lily as she healed them with her Mdei-Mortar.

"Thank you." Lucina said feeling better.

"Henry, watch out for those elephant shaped aliens. They can heal others."

"Got it. Thanks Robin." The captain responded over the wireless.

"That was a cool trick you got there!" Tom said to Robin. "Was that actually magic?"

"Yeah. It's pretty common in our world." Robin said closing his tome.

"Really? Can anyone use it?" Tom asked.

"With enough practice yes. Actually you remind me a lot of Ricken." Robin smiled.

"Who's that?"

"One of our army's mages. He's one of our youngest but he always tries his best and will do anything for the people he cares about." Robin smiled thinking of the energetic lad.

"Well I can't speak for him but I'm just doing my job!" Tom smiled as he walked up to a civilian before defrosting him as Tiger Lily did the same to the other.

"W-was that part of the ceremony?" One of them asked.

"What do you think?" Tom asked him.

"No…probably not…"

"Thank you for thawing me out." The other man said.

"No problem." Lily replied. "Head for the elevator. One of our agents is guarding it."

The men hurried for the elevator while Robin and Lucina waited with Tom and Tiger Lily for their steam tanks to refill before moving on.

* * *

Henry's team were near two more survivors but were stopped by two Prowlers and a Scourge.

"We'll never get to those civilians at this rate!" John said from behind the container they were hiding behind to avoid enemy fire.

"Time for my ace in the hole then." Henry grinned.

He got up from behind the container and took out an eagle shaped object. He pressed a button and the wings spread out.

"RED, WHITE AND BOOM!"

Henry threw it at them and it exploded.

When the smoke cleared all that was left were the shards of ice from the defeated aliens.

"Well done!" Marth smiled to Henry.

"Thanks!"

Henry and John thawed out the civilians.

"You alright there?" John asked one of them.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!"

"You saved me! Thank you!" The other man said to Henry.

"Just doing our job. Hurry to the elevator. One of our friends is protecting it."

The men left and soon the Henry's team met up with Robin's.

"Looks like there is only one left. Any idea where they are Tom?" Henry asked.

"In there." Tom said pointing into a building.

"They must be lying in wait for us." Tiger Lily warned.

"So what now?" Ike asked.

"Tom is on the job!"

Tom brought out a slingshot and fired a bunch of round flat metal objects to the ground in front of the building.

"Okaaaay what's your big plan now?" John asked.

"Hello in there!" Tom hollered.

The aliens came out one by one and charged at Tom but as soon as the stepped into the objects he placed they exploded destroying them.

"Mines!?" Henry asked surprised to see a kid like Tom packing such weapons.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"Nicely done!" Robin said to him.

The team went in the building and John thawed out the last survivor.

"You came all this way just to save us?" the woman asked. "Thank you."

"That's all of them!" Tom cheered triumphantly.

"Excellent work agents!" the president said over the wireless.

"How is the ship sir?" Henry asked.

"The Liberty is repaired and ready. Please return to the ship at once."

"Yes sir!"

"Follow us." Henry told the civilian.

The woman nodded and the team headed back to the elevator.

* * *

"All engines fired and ready. Ahead full!"

With that the helmsman started the ship and it slowly went back into the air.

"What the flamin' heckfire is that?!"

"The flamin' what?" John asked as the team went to the window Tom was looking out of.

"That dastard again!?" Robin yelled looking at the area below.

Sure enough the Devastator that brought down the Liberty before was under them holding a huge chunk of ice.

"Helmsman, cast off! Get us out of here!" Henry ordered.

"Belay that order!"

The team didn't know what surprised them more. What the president just said over the wireless or the fact that he was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Prepare to deploy!"

"Anthropomorphized battle engine online!" Kathrine responded.

Suddenly a hatch door from under the ship and dropped a giant robot shaped like a human with a top hat.

The machine landed in front of the Devastator and punched the block of ice it was holding shattering it to pieces.

"What is that thing!?" Lion asked.

"Like we would know." Ike responded.

The president was inside the robot holding on to the two handles controlling it.

"It's my turn now…"

The president brought the robot into a fighting position.

"And I'm steamed!"

 **What is this new weapon? Will it defeat the Devastator? Did everybody enjoy their Christmas? Find out all this (I sure as heck know I did!) And more next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: ABE

**Last time on Code name FE: S.T.E.A.M. had rescued the survivors of the bridge but were found by the Devastator. However before it could sink the Liberty again the President came out with a giant robot that looked like it come straight out of a toy commercial. What will happen to next? Let's find out!**

"All systems reading normal. Pressure inhibitors holding. You have full power, sir!" Kathrine reported over the wireless.

"Excellent. Time to get my hands dirty…"

Henry contacted him with the wireless.

"Mr. President, do you mind me asking what that thing is?"

"The anthropomorphized battle engine, or A.B.E. for short. He's our secret weapon."

"Be careful sir. We need you to come back safely."

"Don't worry, Katherine. I'm a big man with a long reach. I'll keep myself out of harm's way."

The President brought his full attention to the Devastator.

"Now then. Let's teach you some manners."

A.B.E. rushed at the Devastator and delivered it a powerful punch to the face. The monster let out a massive shockwave but A.B.E. stepped away from the attack.

A.B.E.'s hand popped out from the wrist and a large machine gun came out and shot at the monster.

The creature created a boulder of ice and threw it at A.B.E. but the machine punched it with its other arm in mid-air shattering it to pieces.

"Is that your best?" The President grinned.

A.B.E. charged at the Devastator and gave it an uppercut knocking it over revealing a huge purple pulsing section.

The president pulled a hidden leaver in A.B.E.

"EXECUTIVE DECISION!"

A.B.E. released a rapid fury of punches bombarding the Devastator in its weak point giving it no chance to recover.

The monster eventually turned into ice and shattered.

"It's over…But I'll need a ride home."

"Incredible…He defeated that monster like it was nothing!" Henry said in amazement.

"This world is certainty full of surprises." Lucina said.

Though it was a successful mission no one felt like celebrating.

"We can't do any more here. Time to take the Liberty home." The President announced.

"I wonder if we'll ever see London again…"

"I wonder as well." The President said to Henry. "But right now, our country needs us, son."

The team looked down from the windows to the burning city below.

"These people need us too." Tiger Lily said in disappointment.

"Oh we'll be back 'fore too long with a cleaver plain..." Tom replied trying to lift the mood.

John pounded his metallic fist into his palm.

"Ya hear that, squid faces? We'll be back for ya!"

"All stations report status normal." Kathrine told the President.

"Now getting underway." The helmsman said behind the wheel.

"Good." The President said. "Now, fire the Megaboilers to maximum pressure and make speed for Washington!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

As the team looked at the destruction below Robin saw someone leave the room.

"Lucina…"

When the team looked to see the door close behind Lucina Ike noticed something.

"Where's Marth?"

"I think he went out to the deck." Milton told him.

"Looks like something is bothering those two." Henry said looking at the door.

The President turned to Ike and Robin.

"Ike, Robin, could you go check on them? You may know what's on their minds better than any of us."

"Sure." Ike replied before turning to Robin. "I'll go talk to Marth. You go see what's biting into Lucina."

"Right."

Ike went out to the deck and saw his friend looking at the destroyed city they were passing by.

"Marth."

The man turned his head.

"Oh. Hello Ike."

The mercenary sighed.

"Don't act like nothing's wrong. It's obvious that something is on your mind."

Marth didn't say a word until Ike walked up next to him and looked over the railing and at the city flaming city bellow.

"It's just like before….."

"Hmm?"

"When my father was killed and our castle was captured along with my sister I was forced to flee Altea."

"I see…" Ike said realising his friend's pain.

"I was powerless. Powerless fight back. Powerless to save my family or my kingdom. Instead I left my people in fear of their attackers."

Marth chuckled at how pathetic he felt.

"Robin and Lucina say history remembers me as "The hero king" but how could I be worthy of such a tittle if I must abandon so many innocent people when a hero is needed the most?"

Ike turned to Marth.

"I know how you feel Marth. I don't think I'll ever forget how powerless I felt when I watched my father die right in front of me. I'm no more, worthy of being called "The radiant hero" then you are being called the Hero king.

The swordsmen were silent for a moment before Ike spoke again.

"But you must understand that we need to push forward. We cannot let this sorrow prevent us from saving others from this fate. Like it or not no matter what we do it is imposable to save every innocent life. But we must protect what we can. Giving up would mean losing to our own despair and I won't give in as long as I have a reason to fight."

"A reason to fight?"

Ike smiled.

"I fight for my friends."

"I see."

"We can still help these people. Now is just not the time. But we will defeat these monsters and bring peace to this world." Ike said looking into the horizon.

Marth looked back at the ruins.

"Thank you, Ike. Your right we WILL press forward and we WILL put an end to this. But today I ask you to allow me to wallow in this pain and hate myself for failing these people. I owe them and their families at least that much."

Ike sighed again realising that he did all he could.

"Alright."

He turned to leave but before he stepped inside he turned to Marth one last time.

"Don't lose yourself Marth. Those people need you to stay strong. And so do the rest of us."

"I know."

With that Ike left knowing that Marth will come back stronger than ever.

Robin knocked on the door to the room he and Lucina were given.

"Lucina?"

No response.

Robin opened the door and saw Lucina in a corner with her face in her knees.

Robin walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucina."

Lucina looked up to see the concerned look on Robins face.

"Oh. Hello Robin."

The tactician sighed.

"Lucina, I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what's wrong." He said siting down next to her.

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm a coward."

"What?" Robin asked looking at Lucina.

"I fled to the past and l abandoned those poor people of the future to Grima and now I abandoned these people to. So many died because of how weak I am." Lucina said with tears in her eyes.

Robin slowly brought a hand to the side of her cheek and slowly tilted her head to face him.

"Lucina, you are no coward. And you are not weak. You are the bravest and strongest woman I know."

"What?"

"You put the responsibility of changing the future on your shoulders and carried that burden to this day. The pressure of your decisions would crush anyone else. But here you are. Fighting for the future. Saving any innocent lives, you can."

Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"But you must remember that we are all here for you. The burden you have been carrying does not have to be yours to bear alone."

"Robin…"

"Lucina, you put others ahead of you and do whatever it takes to save the people around you regardless of the danger. Your caring nature and your bravery are part of what made me fall in love with you."

Lucina returned Robins embrace.

"Robin…Thank you."

They broke away and took hold of each other's hands.

"Lucina, I promise that no matter what I will stay by your side and support you with all my strength and together we will save this world and change the future of ours."

The couple smiled and looked into each other's eyes and slowly brought their lips closer together until the meet in a loving kiss.

Little did they know that Henry went to check on them and was watching from the creaked open door.

The captain smiled and left the two in peace knowing that they will be alright as long as they have each other.

 **So yeah, I tried to make this chapter more interesting by adding some backstory on the Fire Emblem series and some lovey-dovey stuff on Robin and Lucina. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Will our heroes press forward? What awaits in America? Why did some people apparently want A.B.E. as a playable character in smash 4? Find out all this (Seriously people that thing is big enough to be a damn stage!) And more next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Liberating Boston

**OMG this is embarrassing. I'm really, sorry everyone I can't believe I forgot to update this yesterday. I was kind of distracted with Dragon Ball Xenoverse which is a great game but that's irrelevant. Last time on Code name FE: The president defeated the Devastator and now the Liberty is leaving for the U.S.A. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

Chapter 11: Liberating Boston

The trip to America was a long one. Milton was talking to the president and Henry and queen Victoria.

"I hope our otherworldly friends are doing alright." The president said. "It's one thing to drag them into this world at such a bad time but I fell rather guilty for having them fight our battles."

"I'm sure they are fine sir. Still, it is rather bazaar to be in the presence of people from a pseudo-medieval past." Milton said.

"Tell me about it. Henry smiled. "I don't know what kind of king Marth is but he certainly is a remarkable swordsman."

"Ike is also quite a professional solider." The President said. "However, despite his talents he didn't seem eager to raise his blade at people when I talked about the wars he took part of in his world."

"Any idea why sir?" Henry asked.

"I asked him and he simply replied that war has cost him dearly, and he hopes to keep others from losing what he did."

"I talked to Robin in the library a minute ago." Milton said. "Out of all the extraordinary members of S.T.E.A.M., having an actual sorcerer aboard feels uncanny and off-putting. Though intriguingly, he firmly rejects the title and said something about the wrong "class."

"Class?" Henry asked. "You mean perfusion, right?"

"That's what I said but he insists that he means "class." Milton replied.

"Probably means something different where he's from." The President said.

"I heard about where they were from." The queen said. "I must say the tale of the dark future Lucina came from is quite hard to believe…but still is indeed frightening. I can only hope that she and Robin one day avert the catastrophe."

"Indeed." Milton said. "Just hearing her talk about it gives me the chills as if someone had walked on my grave. Come to think of it if she is from the future she may very well have done so at some point."

The others laughed.

* * *

Robin was passing his time in the library. He decided that he would need to know more about this world in order to come up with any helpful tactics for his friends.

"How are you doing?"

Robin looked up from the book he was reading to see Lucina.

"Oh, good. There sure is quite a bit to learn from this world. How was sword practice with Marth?"

"It went very well. I have learned a lot from him. The legends were true about his abilities."

"It's quite an honor to actually be able talk to him and Ike huh?"

"Indeed. Although I still can't help but worry that someone might find out that I'm his-

Lucina's sentence was cut off by the President's voice on the speakers.

"All hands, your attention please. We are approaching our destination. Please report to the briefing room immediately."

"We should get going." Robin said getting up from his seat.

"Right."

* * *

"We're approaching Massachusetts bay." The Helmsmen said.

"The wireless is up again sir." Kathrine reported.

"Good." The President said. "Get me the White house."

"Roger."

VEET VEET VEET

"Sir, we're receiving an emergency signal!"

"Route it to the main speakers!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

A voice came out of the speakers.

"….Boston. We're under attack! Repeat, this is the ninth Massachusetts. We're being overrun by monsters! Please! We need reinforcements!"

"Is it what I think it is?" Marth asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Ike replied.

"Those creeps are here too?" John asked in shock.

"Where are they coming from?" Tom asked.

"And how many are there?" Tiger Lily added.

"It's madness!" Lion yelled.

"Agreed, but our questions will have to wait. What are your orders sir?" Henry asked the President.

The president thought for a second.

"Agents, the ninth needs your help. Helmsmen, set course for Boston."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

* * *

The team hid in the bushes a short distance away from the main gate to the base.

"Ya know, for once I'm glad we landed in a bush." John said. "Saved us the trouble of finding a hiding spot."

"I just hope this doesn't happen every time." Lucina said pulling a twig out of her hair."

"Don't say that. You might jinx us." Henry replied.

The entrance was guarded by aliens that had multiple legs but no eyes.

"That seems to be a new form of enemy." Marth said.

"They look tougher than the other aliens. They won't make it easy for us to get in." John mumbled.

"They don't look like they got eyes on them." Tom pointed out.

"They may have good hearing then." Henry replied.

"Hmm."

"Got an idea Robin?" Lion asked.

"Perhaps….hey Tom."

"Yeah?"

* * *

One of the Ripper aliens heard a voice coming from a nearby bush.

"I told you to stop stepping on my foot kid!" John yelled.

"I ain't on your rusty foot! And who are you calling a kid!?" Tom hollered back.

"Quiet down you two!" Ike yelled.

"Yeah! You want to give us away!?" Henry added.

The alerted Ripper ran towards the bushes to find the intruders only to find out that no one was in them. It was about search the area when suddenly…

BOOM

The Ripper stepped on the mine Tom left behind and exploded.

The other aliens heard the explosion and ran towards the bushes.

"Now!"

Lion and Ike jumped out of a tree near the aliens.

Lion crushed one underneath him and Ike stabbed into another with Ragnell.

The last four Rippers were about to attack when Henry and Tiger Lily shot at two of them with their guns and Robin shoot a bolt of lightning with his Levin sword at another from another tree.

The last one was upon Lion and Ike.

Suddenly an arrow came from out of another tree and struck the alien in its purple center causing it to fall.

"I fight for this world's future!" Lucina said as she jumped down to the ground holding Nidhogg.

"Good plain, Robin." Henry said as the rest of the team got out of the trees they were hiding in.

"It was nothing." the tactician replied.

"You call this nothing? That was cleaver thinking right there!" Lion said patting his friend on the back. "You're just about as sharp as an old friend of mine!"

"Is that so?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah! Remind me to introduce you to him when I get the chance!"

"Let's stay focused." Henry said as they approached the gate.

"This is Tiger Lily. We cleared out the aliens in front of the gate and the area looks clear."

"Good. Go on in." the president replied.

The team went through the gate and hurried inside.

"Ah, I stay wondering why you take so long!" a voice said.

The team looked up to see a tall and bulk man with paint in different patterns all over his body holding a big gun with a golden penguin on it jump off a pipe and land in front of them.

"Are you with S.T.E.A.M.?" Henry asked.

"Indeed." The president said over the wireless. "This is Queequeg, a renowned sailor and explorer."

"It one strange day, that we fight creatures from beyond space." The man said. "Queequeg is happy to help."

"Then we are happy to have you with us." Marth smiled.

"Queequeg, huh? That's a curious-sounding name. I'm Henry."

"Henry sounds as curious to me as Queequeg sounds to you!"

"An understandable logic." Robin said.

"Well, everyone's got their own kind of normal, I guess." Henry replied. "Glad to have you aboard, Queequeg."

"Is our foe nearby?" Lucina asked.

Queequeg smiled.

"The enemy waiting. We go."

"What's the plain sir?" Henry asked the president.

"It seems there's some kind of… alien "commander" inside the building. Get inside, and find out what you can."

"Follow Queequeg!" The newcomer said.

The team followed Queequeg towards a storage room guarded by aliens.

"Isn't the main building that way?" John asked.

"The enemy has a big weapon. We won't get close to it on our own." Queequeg replied.

"Then what should we do?" Marth asked.

"Our allies kept a big weapon of their own in here. But the enemy has the place surrounded."

"I see, so we get that weapon out of there…" Lion said.

"And blow away theirs with it!" Tom finished.

"Getting past that door won't be easy…" Robin said.

"Queequeg will blow it open." The man replied.

"Alright. John you go for the weapon. The rest of us will cover you."

"You got it Henry!" John smiled.

"How will you blow open the door?" Ike asked Queequeg.

"Like this!"

Queequeg fired a mechanical penguin out of his Penguin lobber and it waddled towards the door.

"What the heck…." John and Tom said looking oddly at the machine.

"Just watch."

As it approached the aliens they stared curiously at the machine until it touched the door.

BOOM!

The penguin exploded taking out the door and two aliens in front of it.

"Whoa!" Tom was amazed at what he thought was the most bizarre weapon he ever saw could do.

"It is time!" Queequeg said charging at the aliens.

John ran into the storage room while the others kept the aliens at bay.

"What kind of big weapon is- Whoa!"

John looked in front of him and grinned.

"Now **that's** what I call a big weapon!"

Outside the team was doing their best but were getting overwhelmed.

"We won't last much longer!" Lucina said as Tiger Lily healed her and Lion.

"What's taking John so long!?" Lion asked Henry.

"Gangway! Coming through!"

The team moved out of the way for a tank that charged through running over a bunch of aliens and then shoot at the remaining ones with its turret.

"What is that!?" Ike asked looking at the weapon.

"Is that a Bighorn Buster tank!?" Henry asked.

"Sure is!" John said from inside the weapon.

"We can use it to destroy the enemy weapon!" Queequeg said.

"Wait. Where's Tom?" Marth asked.

"He said he was going to scout on ahead and come back when he gets a good look at what we're dealing with." Henry said.

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil." Robin said as he turned to see Tom rushing towards them.

"What did you find?" Henry asked.

"They're right around the corner. I took a few pictures of them critters."

John got out of the tank and the team gathered around Tom to see his pictures of a Prowler some Hounds a couple Rippers and a large alien that most of the team could recognized.

"Isn't that the same alien artillery we encountered at London?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't look like theirs anywhere to hide from it this time." Henry said. "And not even the Bighorn can take that thing on in a fire fight."

"What now then?" Queequeg asked.

"I think I've got it." Henry said.

* * *

Back in front of the building the aliens were watching the area around the Gunner.

Soon they saw a strange mechanical penguin approach them.

One of them curiously walked up to it and poked it.

BOOM

The penguin exploded along with the Prowler.

The alerted aliens went towards the direction of the penguin.

"Got them!"

Turning the corner lead the aliens into stepping in the mines tom planted. Two of them survived but John shot them with the tank.

"That just leaves the Gunner." Henry said.

John shoot at it with the tank repeatedly.

The gunner prepared to fire.

"Now!" Henry called to Queequeg.

"Harpoon away!"

Queequeg brought out a harpoon and shoot it at the gunner pricing through the monster coming out the purple spot on its back. The Gunner turned to ice and shattered.

"Nice work!" Henry said to his companion.

"The area clear now. We go inside." Queequeg said.

"Right the Commander should be in there. If we can take it out the others will likely retreat." Marth said.

"You appear to have more company." The President warned over the wireless.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"I'm picking up enemy reinforcements." Katherine told them.

"Unless we deal with the Commander this will never end." Lion growled.

"Then let's split up." Henry said. "Lion, Ike, Tiger Lily, Tom and I will handle the reinforcements. Marth you take the others and search the building."

"Alright. Be careful." The swordsman warned.

"You too."

 **What awaits our heroes in the base? Will they be able to defeat the Commander? Will I forget to update this again like an utter idiot? Find out all this (I'll do my best to avoid that happening again. Sorry about that.) And more next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dark science

**Yay! I'm not late this time! Last time on Code name FE: I idiotically forgot to update the last chapter on Saturday and Marth took part of the team to look for the alien Commander. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 12: Dark science

As soon as Marth's team entered the building they noticed that the doors around them were frozen solid leaving the stairway in front of them the only way forward.

"Looks like we only got one way to go." John said.

"It could be a trap." Robin warned.

"Leave it to Queegueg!"

The man shoot another penguin out of his gun and it waddled up the stairs.

The team heard a loud boom and then the sound of ice shattering.

"Ha! I done it!"

"There might be more. Let's be careful." Marth said as the team slowly moved up the stairs.

As soon as they got to the top they saw two hallways on opposite ends of the room.

Soon aliens came out from the halls.

"Here we go!" John said readying his gun.

"Lucina, remember what I taught you." Marth said as he brought out his blade.

"Right."

Marth thrusted Falchion through one of the Prowlers as Lucina cut through another with her sword.

Robin slashed a Hound with his Levin sword.

John shot a grenade at two Prowlers and Queequeg used his Penguin lobber to destroy a Ripper.

"What should he do now?" Lucina asked.

Marth though for a minute.

"Henry and the others can't hold out forever. We should split up. Queequeg and I will take the left hallway while the rest of you go through the right."

"Are you sure you two will be fine on your own?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry. We can take them." Queequeg smiled.

"Alright. Just watch yourselves." John warned.

John's group went down the hall into another room.

"Looks like nobody's around." John said.

"Look."

Robin pointed to a hole in the floor.

The team looked into the hole to see a lone Slasher in the room below them.

"This is too easy!" John said getting his hammer arm out.

"Wait!"

Robin's warning was too late. John jumped down the hole and crushed the alien under his hammer.

"Target eliminated!" John grinned. "Now where-"

He looked around to see that he was surrounded by Rippers.

"Uh-oh."

One of them charged at him and knocked the gun out of his hands.

Before it could attack Robin and Lucina jumped down and sunk their swords into it.

"That's why I said to wait!"

"Robin watch out!"

A Ripper charged at him but Lucina blocked its claws with her sword.

The Ripper pushed and launched her weapon out if her hands and prepared to strike again.

"Back off!"

Robin rushed forward and drove his sword into the monster.

The last two Rippers ran too Robin.

John picked up Lucina's sword and brought it downward on one of them. But the sword somehow couldn't cut through and bounced off the monster. The Ripper didn't even seem to notice.

"What the-!?"

Lucina brought out her bow and shoot at the monsters wounding them and Robin finished them off with his sword.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." John said walking up to them after retrieving his Bear grenade.

"I have to say thought you're a lot stronger than you look." John said giving Lucina her sword. "I couldn't even nick those creeps with this thing."

"It's not a matter of strength. I won't deny that you are far stronger than me." Lucina said as she sheathed her sword.

"Then what's the deal?"

"This sword has been passed down my family. Only those among the exalted bloodline that it deems worthy can wield it."

"A sword with a mind of its own? You guys and your world are full of surprises."

"At any rate we should keep looking." Robin said.

"Where should we look next?" Lucina asked him.

"Let's start there." Robin said pointing at a staircase going downward.

* * *

Two Prowlers were patrolling a room. Suddenly a penguin landed on one of them and detonated.

The other one looked up and Mart jumped down from a hole in the ceiling to strike it with his rapier.

"We must all meet our fate."

"Well done!" Queequeg said jumping down next to him.

"Same to you my friend." Marth smiled.

"I hear that you are from another world. It must indeed be an interesting one. Is it different from ours?"

"Yes. I have never seen most of this kind of equipment in my kingdom."

"You rule a kingdom?" Queequeg asked the king.

"Yes….after my father's death I was put in charge of protecting it."

"I was also born a prince of an island kingdom." Queequeg smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I decided to explore the world before taking the throne and our ship was attacked by a monstrous whale and sunk. I was adrift until S.T.E.A.M. saved me." Queequeg explained.

"So why did you decide to stay? Too return the favor?" Marth asked.

"That be part of it. But like I said I want to see the world. I think this is the best way to learn more of it."

"I see."

"Anyway we go. Our friends waiting."

"Of course."

With that the two men went down the stairs.

* * *

Robin and his team looked down the stairs to see a group of Prowlers.

"Look!"

Lucina pointed at a purple Prowler in the center of them.

"That must be the one!" John said.

The prowlers turned around.

"So much for stealth." John said getting his gun out.

The aliens started firing at them.

A projectile hit Robin in the shoulder causing him to drop his weapon.

"I'll keep you safe!"

Lucina jumped in front of him and deflected the swarm of attacks with her sword but one struck her in the leg making her fall to one knee.

John fired a grenade but the prowlers dived out of the way.

"I'm out of steam!"

The Prowlers prepared to fire again.

Boom

An explosion hit the from behind blowing the away.

The commander survived the attack but as it got up to retaliate a sword priced straight through its chest.

"Like I would let you!"

The sword cut through the monster tearing it in half.

The team looked past the monster to see who saved them.

"Is everyone alright?" Marth asked as he ran to his friends with Queequeg following behind.

"Yeah, thanks to you two." Robin said picking up his sword with his uninjured arm.

Marth used his Falchion to heal Robin and Lucina.

"This is John. We took down the commander."

"Good. We just finished up here." Henry replied.

"Nicely done agents." Said the president "The occupying force is retreating."

"Were on our way back." Robin told them.

"Alright. We'll bring the Liberty to pick you up."

* * *

After shaking hands with Queen Victoria the president watched as she she went into a car that took her to a safe place to stay.

The team watched from a window in the base.

"I'm gonna miss her." Tom said. "She seemed like a sweet old lady."

"Sweet old lady's got no place in a war." John told him.

The tactical officer turned to them.

"Repairs complete! The image projector is functional again."

Images appeared on the screens. But nobody liked what they saw.

The cities around the world were in ruins.

"How've dey spread so far so fast?" Queequeg asked

Tiger Lily stared in horror.

"Looks like everybody's under attack… Even America."

Henry turned his attention to the monitor in the center.

"Washington…fallen?"

Henrys wireless buzzed.

"Captain Fleming, we've received an urgent communique!" The president told him. "We must get underway immediately. Our destination is in a New England town called Arkham. Miskatonic University."

* * *

Back on the ship the team gathered around the president with a monitor displaying the university behind him.

"Miskatonic is home to our research into Dark Science. If must be defended."

"What exactly is Dark Science?" Robin asked Tom.

"All S.T.E.A.M.'s secret weapons I s'pose. Steam guns, big mechanical men, an' the like."

"All made with dark science." Lion added.

"And that's what makes 'em powerful?" John asked.

"Sounds like!" Tom said.

"But even with that we couldn't save Britain." Lucina said in disappointment.

"She's right. We needed something more…" Tiger Lily said.

"We rushed in too quickly, I'd say." Lion told them.

"Power by itself is only capable of so much." Ike said.

"Right. We're going to need a good strategy to win this." Robin added.

"We gotta take de fight to them." Qeequeg suggested.

"Agreed. We need to strike at the heart of our foe." Marth said.

"Everyone, over here." Henry said looking at the monitor.

"Is that a graveyard?" John asked.

"The enemy have the area surrounded." The president told the team. "They're trying to take the university. You must stop them at any cost."

"Understood, sir." Henry said before he turned to the team.

"Let's move out!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

 **Fun fact: the line I used for Marth when he defeated the Commander is the English translation of one of his counter attack lines in smash bros. Will our heroes save the university? Could this "Dark Science" be the key to saving the world? Will we find Batman in Arkham? Find out all this (I wish. That would have been interesting.) And more next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Lurkers in the graves

**Last time on Code name FE Arkham a university studying Dark Science was attacked by aliens. Apparently Batman is on vacation or something since he's not around to help so S.T.E.A.M. will have to do. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 13: Lurkers in the graves

Henry, John, Lion, Marth and Ike snuck into graveyard.

"Is this the place Kathrine?" Henry asked.

"Yes. We believe that there is an enemy "Queen" in that area creating more monsters. If you take it down the enemy should retreat.

"Understood." The captain replied.

"Henry, this is Robin. We're in position in front of the university and are ready to engage the enemy."

"Took you a while." John said.

"Yeah, well the bush we got shot into this time was right in the middle of a forest. It took us a while to get out of there."

"Sorry. We're still tinkering with the team launching cannons." Kathrine said.

"And it shows!" Tom added.

"Well enough of that." Henry said. "Be careful. You guys only need to distract them long enough for us to deal with the Queen."

"We'll be just fine." Tom assured Henry.

"Alright. Let's move team!"

"Ah, excuse me! May I have a word?" a voice asked.

The team turned to see a scarecrow with a pumpkin head rise from the ground holding a gun with a gold pumpkin on it.

"Wh-what is that!?" Marth asked in shock.

"Did…did that scarecrow just talk?" Henry asked staring awkwardly.

The president laughed.

"Indeed he did! This is Scarecrow, one of S.T.E.A.M.'s best and brightest."

Lion smiled as Scarecrow walked up to the team.

"Scarecrow! Good to see you, straw man!"

"And you, Lion! I love what you've done with your mane!"

John sighed. "Right. Course he's friends with that talking Lion."

"I was sent to keep an eye on the university, but I can't take on all these creatures without some help."

"Understood. Lead the way." Henry told the newcomer.

The team followed Scarecrow to the side of a church in the graveyard.

Suddenly Lion stopped.

"Wait."

"What is it Lion?" Marth asked.

Lion stared at the large patch of dirt in front of them.

"Something is hiding in there."

Lion picked up a rock and threw it in the dirt.

Suddenly a giant worm monster with six eyes came out of the ground.

"Hm. Creepy." Scarecrow said rubbing his chin looking at the monster.

"That's one way to put it." John said.

Henry fired at it but didn't finish the monster off before it burrowed underground again.

"Great. That thing could pop up anywhere." Lion growled.

"Not so." Scarecrow said. "If so it would have attacked us when we stopped. And if it could spot us that easily from underground it wouldn't have fallen for your trick just now."

"Scarecrow is right. We just need to tread lightly." Marth told them.

"Better yet…" Scarecrow said as he pointed his Pumpkin stunner at the patch of dirt.

The weapon lunched a large pumpkin that landed on the ground.

"What does that do?" John asked.

Suddenly the pumpkin exploded creating a large shockwave causing the Lurker to come out of the ground stunned.

Scarecrow shoot at it with a Steam musket.

"Aha! It worked!"

"Good job. Let's move on." Henry said.

As the team approached the side of the building John heard a buzzing sound noise.

"What's that sound?"

Suddenly Lion was hit by a sharp needle and was stunned.

"Lion! Are you alright?" Marth asked.

"Look!" Ike pointed up to see a fly like alien. "Isn't that the same enemy that hit Lucina back in London?"

The Swarmer shot at Scarecrow hitting him in the head.

Scarecrow stared at it for a second before he shoot back and destroyed the creature.

"I'm on fire! Wait, what am I saying?"

"Didn't that even hurt?" Henry asked using his Medi-carbine to heal Lion.

"Ah, it's only straw. Are you alright Lion?"

"I'm fine."

Soon the team was at the front of the church and found a large blue pod with spider legs. Suddenly a Slasher came out of it and charged at the team.

Marth cut down the monster with his Falchion.

"That must be the Queen!"

"Let's take her down!" Lion said chasing after the monster.

"Wait!"

Ike's warning was too late.

More Slashers and prowlers ambushed the team.

"Quick get inside!" Henry yelled running into the nearby church.

The team went in the church and tried to fend of the monsters.

Robin called on the wireless.

"Henry did you find the queen? We won't last much longer!"

"Yeah, but we're surrounded!"

"Theirs's so damn many of them! Even if we take the Queen down we'll still get overrun!" Ike said slashing more aliens with his sword.

"Wait. If we defeat the queen we will disrupt their chain of command. That may distract them long enough to defeat them." Scarecrow told them.

"But how do we get the Queen at this rate?" John asked.

"Ta-da!" Scarecrow brought out a large tube like object with a pumpkin on top.

Henry looked at the writing on it in confusion.

"Trick-o-matic 1000?"

The gadget shoot out candy that caught the monsters attention.

"Now let's get the Queen."

The team ran out of the building and towards the Queen.

"Wont they just come after us when their done eating?" John asked.

"Nope."

BOOM

"I put mines in the mix."

"Pretty cleaver Scarecrow." Henry grinned.

Soon they caught up with the Queen.

"End of the line!"

John fired a grenade at the monster.

The queen spawned more Slashers.

"Marth and I can handle the small fry." Ike said as the charged the aliens.

Henry and John shoot at the pod but the shell was to strong.

"This is getting us nowhere." Henry growled.

Scarecrow noticed something.

"Look! There's a crack in its pod!"

Lion and Scarecrow shoot at the crack causing the alien to cry out in pain before turning to ice and shatter.

"These guns work great!"

"Don't feel to humble to give credit to your quick thinking Scarecrow." Marth said after finishing off the last slasher.

"This is Henry. The queen has been eliminated."

"Good work. The enemy is withdrawing." Robin replied.

"Then let's head home."

* * *

Back on the Liberty the team was given medical aid and Scarecrow was introduced to the team.

"Another victory!" Lion cheered.

"And thankfully with no lives lost." Robin smiled.

"We have you and Scarecrow to thank for that." Marth smiled.

"I'm plum tuckered out. Starvin, too." Tom groaned.

"No grumblin'!" John ordered.

"Tell it to my tummy!"

"When did you two become friends?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Friends?!" John and Tom asked at the same time.

Everyone in the room burst into light-hearted laughter until a voice appeared over the monitor.

"Come in Liberty. Is anyone there? Please respond…"

"Liberty here." The president responded.

"Miskatonic university's northern defenses have been breached. The campus is compromised. I require immediate assistance."

"Understood. The cavalry is on the way." Henry responded.

"Hold on until we get their um…sorry, who are you?" Lucina asked the thin pail man with orange hair and glasses on the monitor.

The man sighed.

"My name is Randolph Carter. S.T.E.A.M.'s expert in what the ignorant might call the occult."

"Agent Carter knows more about Dark Science than any other human being." The president explained. "Most of our equipment, from you armor to A.B.E. is a direct result of his work. He has seen the ragged edges of reality and bent them to our greater good."

"Then we must not let him get captured or killed." Marth said.

"Then let's hurry!" Robin said.

* * *

The ship soon approached the university.

"Liberty do you read? I have secured the most sensitive of my notes. There are, however, unspeakable horrors all around me. Help!"

"We're on our way, Carter. What's your location?" Henry asked.

"Professor."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Or "Doctor" will suffice if you prefer.

Henry sighed and Robin face palmed.

"What is wrong with this guy?!" John and Tom asked at the same time.

"Hey, Henry's right. You two are practically twins." Ike joked.

"Twins?!" They asked in sync again causing everyone to laugh.

"Professor, I still need your location." Henry said turning his attention back to the monitor."

"I am on campus. I've taken refuge inside the-Oh!"

Kshhh

The screen crashed.

"Professor? Professor?!"

No response.

"We are needed." Queequeg told the team.

Tiger Lily turned to the door.

"Let's go!"

The team exited the ship and looked at the university in front of them.

"So what's our plain?" John asked.

"What else? We all rush in, find Carter and get him back to the ship!" Lion told him.

"Wait. It might be better to split up the team." Scarecrow suggested.

"He's right. A smaller group can move faster. Also we should have someone secure the ship for when we get back." Robin told them.

"Now you're thinking! We could also position someone halfway in the university to secure an escape route!" Scarecrow said.

"It good thing we have two sharp thinkers on our side." Queequeg smiled.

"Sounds good." Henry replied. "Queequeg, Tigre Lilly and Lion will stay out here to secure the ship. The rest of us will go look for Carter."

"Be careful everyone." Tiger Lily warned.

"We'll be fine." Henry said. "Let's move out team!"

"Yes, sir!"

 **Will our friends be able to save Carter? Will the professor's research help them with defeating the aliens? When Roy and Corrin get their own amiibos will we get an update for code name S.T.E.A.M. to make them playable? Find out all this (I hope so although I'm going to hate myself for not waiting for them before writing this.) And more next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: Forbidden knowledge

**Hey guys, It's me again the Writer of glory. When we last left off: Randolph Carter, one off S.T.E.A.M.'s agents is trapped in the university and Henry and his friends left to find him. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 14: Forbidden knowledge

The team entered the university.

"Carter is probably hiding somewhere further in." Henry said looking around. "Let's head upstairs."

After they went up the staircase they looked around.

"Looks like the path braches from here." Ike said.

"Let's split up then." Robin told them. "Lucina, Marth, Ike and I will go left."

"Then we'll go right." Henry replied. "Call us on the wireless if you guys find anything."

Henry's team went down the hall and turned the corner. They saw two paths. One that went upstairs and one that went downstairs to a gate.

"This is Henry. We found a way that looks like it goes deeper in but it's blocked by a gate."

"We found a gate as well." Marth responded.

"Good. Then the security system is still working." The president replied.

"Carter must be inside." Lucina said. "Is there any way past the gate?"

"There should be a set of stairs going upward in each of your locations. Each one will lead to an emergency override switch." Kathrine explained. "If you station a person on each one of them the gates should open."

"We must hurry." Marth said.

"Enemy sighted!" Robin warned as he saw Prowlers approach from behind.

"Let's do this then!" Ike grinned.

"I am prepared." Lucina said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"We should hurry!" Scarecrow said.

"There's one!" John and Tom said at the same time as a group of Hounds charged from the stairs.

"Thanks twins." Henry joked.

"Hey!" they yelled.

 _Back with Robin's team…._

Robin used a fire spell on the first Prowler destroying it.

"That's one for our side!"

Lucina shoot one in between the eyes with Nidhogg.

"You fought with honor."

Ike jumped in the air and slammed Ragnell into another.

"You'll get no sympathy from me."

Marth deflected a projectile with his Falchion and then slashed through the last one.

"I cannot afford to fail."

"That's the end of them." Ike said after looking around. "Let's move and find that switch."

The team headed up the stairs.

Henry shoot a Hound with his Eagle rifle.

"Boom!"

Scarecrow shoot one down with his musket

"These guys ain't so though!"

John blasted one with his grenade launcher.

"Target eliminated!"

Tom finished the last one off by pummelling it with his Punch gun.

"Get back to where ya come from!"

John took a quick glance around them. "That's all of them. Let's move on."

Henry's team went upstairs and found a panel on the floor.

"Is that it?" Henry asked as he stepped on it.

The switch changed color from red to green.

"Good." The president said over the wireless. "Wait until one of you squadmates gets to the other switch."

 _Meanwhile…._

Marth's team made their way up the stairs and found the second switch.

"This must be it." Marth said as he stepped on the panel.

The switch turned green.

"Excellent!" The president said. "The way should be clear now."

"Let's go." Henry said. "We'll met you guys at the gate."

"Alright. See you soon." Robin replied.

Soon both teams went down the stairs and went towards the gates when they saw two big hulking aliens with sharp claws and fang.

"Now that is a whole lot of ugly." John said looking at the monsters.

"Marth do you see those thing?" Henry asked.

"They look very powerful. This could be difficult…." Marth said.

"I don't know. Big guys like that don't tend to be too bright." Scarecrow told them.

"Yeah! I mean look at John!" Tom joked.

"What did you say!?"

"Not now you two." Henry said.

"He may be right though." Robin said. "I've got an idea."

"Music to my ears." Henry replied. "Let's hear it."

 _Soon afterward…._

"Hey numbskulls!"

The Berserkers turned to see Tom making faces at the aliens.

Enraged the aliens ran towards him.

BOOM

They stepped in the pile of mines he and Scarecrow set for them.

It wasn't enough. Soon they both got up and prepared to attack.

"Time to tip the scales!"

Tom moved out of the way in time to avoid a beam of Thoron and a shockwave that pierced through the monsters.

They turned around to see Robin with his tome and Ike with Ragnell and charged towards them.

Then they were both hit from behind.

They turned around to see John and Henry with their rifles.

They charged the other way again.

"Hope will never die!"

They turned to see Lucina and Marth charge at them and finish them off with their swords.

"Our bonds are strong." The princess said sheathing her sword.

Soon the team meet up to see a staircase.

"Good work agents. Head up the next floor." The president told them.

"Yes sir!" Henry replied.

"The enemy is picking up reinforcements and are heading your way!" Kathrine warned.

"We don't have time for this. We'll have to split the team up here." Henry said.

"Ike and I can handle them." Marth said.

"Then Robin and I will guard this staircase." Lucina said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely." Ike replied.

"Alright. We we'll find Carter. You guys will deal with those monsters and clear a path for when we get back."

"Alright. Be careful in there." Robin warned.

"You too." Henry replied.

After watching Marth and Ike go on ahead to confront the enemy Henry and his team went up the stairs to the next floor leaving Robin and Lucina to protect the path to them.

"Henry is a very talented leader." Lucina said to Robin.

"Yeah. He reminds me of Chrom. He inspires people even in the darkest of times and treats his comrades like family." Robin replied.

Henry's team went upstairs and found themselves in a large library full off tall shelves with books that almost reached the ceiling.

"This place is huge!" John said.

A voice called on the wireless.

"This is Carter. I'm a little surrounded here and could use some assistance."

"Where are you professor?" Henry asked. "We just got to the second floor library."

"Good. I am hiding in the back of the room."

"Hang on we're on our way."

"Look out!" Tom warned."

Slashers jumped down at the team from the book shelfs.

Henry shoot them down in midair with his rifle.

A Hound came from behind a book case but Tom shoot it in the head stunning it and John finished it off with his rifle."

"They can be hiding anywhere." Henry said. "We need to move quickly and quietly. Stay close and keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes sir!"

"This is Carter. You're welcome to rescue me whenever you find the time…."

"We're coming, keep your shirt on!" Tom told him.

The team went further down the room and noticed a bookshelf blocked the path.

"Come on, we'll have to go around it." Henry said.

They went around and reached the end of the shelf. As they turned around it they saw a Hound and a Prowler facing the opposite way from them.

"Scarecrow, you're up." Henry said.

Scarecrow used his pumpkin stunner to stun the aliens and Henry and John shoot their weak points with their rifles.

"There. Now let's move." Henry said.

"Look out!" John yelled.

Three more aliens came from the top of book cases in front of the team and charged at them.

Tom brought out his second weapon.

"Take this!"

Three shuriken came out of the weapon in a spread shoot and nailed the aliens in the heads.

"Nice new weapon there Tom!" Scarecrow said.

"Thanks, I made it myself! I call it the Shuriken shoot!"

Then more aliens appeared from behind another book case.

"How many of them are their!?" John asked shooting a grenade.

"Any chance of a rescue?" Randolph asked. "Things are looking a little bleak here…."

"Things ain't looking too good over here either Carter!" John said.

"Professor."

"Not now!"

The team continued to shoot down the aliens but more of them appeared.

"This is endless!" Said Scarecrow.

"And their pouring in from everywhere!" added John.

"They must be taking orders from a leader." Henry said. "If we can take him down then we can push our way through this."

"But the commander is probably hiding somewhere further in!" Scarecrow told him.

Henry thought for a moment.

"Tom I got a job for you. Get on top of the book shelves and hunt down the commander."

"But those things are too darn tall! How am I supposed to get up there!?"

John grabbed Tom's arm.

"I told you before. No grumbling!"

Jon hurled Tom up to the top of the shelf behind him and he landed with a thud.

"Ow! You could've at least give me a heads up!" Tom mumbled.

"Hurry!" Henry called to him.

Tom jumped across the shelves and soon found a purple Prowler.

"That must be him!"

Tom shot it with his Shuriken shoot. The alien turned into ice and shattered.

"There! Tom here. I think I got the commander."

"Looks like it." Henry replied. "The enemies are slowing down."

"I'm getting rather too acquainted with the enemy's scent now…" Randolph said over the wireless.

"Tom, we can handle this. You keep going and see if you can find the professor."

"Leave it to me!"

Tom continued across the book cases and made his way to the back of the room.

He saw a tall skinny man with a briefcase and jumped down to him.

"Are ya all right there?"

Randolph stood up.

"You're a bit later then I'd have liked, but I am still alive and that counts for something. Thank you."

"I'm just gonna pretend I only heard those last two words Carter."

"Professor."

"Whatever!"

"Tom, did you find him?" Scarecrow asked over the wireless.

"Yep!"

"Good work. We just finished up here." Henry replied.

"Let's get out of here then!"

 _Shortly later…._

Henry's team met Marth and the others back where they split up.

"Did you find him?" Marth asked Henry.

"Sure did."

"Interesting." Randolph said looking at Marth and the others. "You must be the ones from the other world we have been researching."

"We are." Replied Robin.

"What a grand opportunity this is!" The professor smiled. "I would like to ask a few questions about you and the world you're from."

"You can ask them later. Right now we should get out of here!" John told him.

"This is Henry. We found the professor."

"Then hurry back! More aliens are attacking and we can't hold out forever!" Lion hollered back over the wireless.

"We're on our way!"

Soon the team made it out of the building. More Prowlers fired at them but Tom and John turned around and shoot back.

"You made it!" Queequeg called to the team.

"Yep!" Henry said with the others following behind him.

"AAAH!"

The team turned to see Randolph get snatched by a Prowler.

Before anyone could react the alien jumped to the roof of the university.

"Professor!" Henry yelled.

The other Prowlers on the roof continued to fire at the team causing them to jump over the fence and duck in cover.

"Why you!"

Lion pointed his gun at them.

"No! You might hit Carter!" Tiger Lily told him.

"Professor!" Randolph hollered to her.

All of steam's agents and even the Prowlers on the roof lowered their weapons and stared awkwardly at Randolph like he lost his mind.

"Hey!" John yelled pointing up finally breaking the silence.

Suddenly a big winged alien with five red eyes that spread out in the shape of a star descended in front of Randolph.

The monsters mouth opened in the shape of a star revealing all its sharp teeth as it roared.

"What kind of monstrosity is that!?" Marth asked.

A purple pulse emitted from its face as it stared at Randolph.

Suddenly the professor passed out causing him to drop his suitcase and let the papers fall out.

The papers floated in the air and circled around the monster as its eyes moved around. As if it were searching for something.

"What is that thing doing!?" Robin asked.

Suddenly the alien stopped and turned around dropping the papers.

"Uh-oh…" said Henry.

GRAAAAAH!

The monster let out a laud roar causing all the agents to cover their ears.

Suddenly an alien ship flew buy as the aliens boarded it leaving Randolph unconscious on the roof.

The team quickly climbed up the building and ran to Randolph's side.

"Carter, are you alright!?" Ike asked.

"I told you it's "Professor." Randolph groaned.

"Yep, he's fine." Tom said with a smirk.

The team looked up to see multiple alien ships fly off into the distance.

"What was THAT all about?" John asked still staring at the ships.

Henry gritted his teeth looking at them.

"Nothing good."

 **What are the aliens after? What will our heroes do next? How did you like a relatively long chapter for a change? Find out all this (Hopefully it makes up for all the short ones.) And more next time! (Now go check out the Gamer of Glory on YouTube!)**


	16. Chapter 15: Assault on the capital

**Good glory I'm late again. Sorry everyone but the workload from High school is getting to me. But enough of that. Previously on Code name FE: S.T.E.A.M. rescued Randolph but a new alien looked at his research and left. What will the team do? Let's find out!**

Chapter 15: Assault on the capital

After the aliens left and the team returned to the Liberty Randolph started to explain the situation to the president.

"So you're saying the monsters were not simply after your research?" The president asked.

"No…they sought the Necronomicon itself." Randolph replied.

"What the heck's a nec.…ro….manticon?" Tom asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." John joked.

"The book of power….it's real?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Indeed." The president replied. "And until recently, it was kept safe at Miskatonic."

"How powerful is this book supposedly?" Ike asked turning to Randolph.

"Hard to say. We've only deciphered a handful of fragments. But those fragments alone have led to innumerable discoveries."

"Discoveries"….you mean like Dark Science?" Henry asked.

"Indubitably. My research has led to countless improvements on existing technologies."

"But didn't you say the aliens weren't after the research?" Robin asked. "It would be faster for them to use it rather than finding the book and deciphering it themselves and it would give them a huge advantage if they knew more about our side's technology so why are they after the Necronomicon instead?"

"Yeah, what makes the book so special?" Lion asked.

"The knowledge it contains goes beyond mere science." The president told them. "It catalogs beings from other worlds, mystic formulae, and more."

"Then that must be how you discovered our world." Marth said.

"Correct."

"Incredible!" Scarecrow said. "So it's like a field guide to outer space?"

"In a sense." The president replied. "And if our enemy is after it...it must contain some knowledge involving their plans."

"Then we must not allow them to get their hands it." Lucina said. "We are at a large disadvantage in this war already."

"Where de book stay now?" Queequeg asked.

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." Randolph replied.

Tom turned to him in shock.

"Huh? But isn't that—

The president turned to the helmsman.

"Set course for Washington, D.C.!"

"Aye, Aye, sir!"

"So you're keeping the Necronomicon in the White house? Clever." Tiger Lily said to the president.

"It's hidden in a secure vault. Trust me. The enemy won't find it."

"White house?" Ike asked.

"The White house is the residence and principal workplace of the president of the United states." Milton explained.

"So, in a sense it's like a castle for the president?" Marth asked.

"More or less."

"It seems wired calling what's supposed to be a castle a house." Ike said.

"In this world we have a saying: A man's home is his castle." John told him.

"We'll arrive shortly, sir." The helmsman told the president.

"We should coordinate with the units leading the counterattack." Henry suggested.

"Militia from both Maryland and Virginia have been called in." the president replied.

"Any ideas Robin?" Henry asked.

The tactician thought for a moment.

"I say we have them attack from both sides. If we come from both directions we can limit their ground." Robin said.

"Agreed. The pincer attack should distract the enemy." The president replied.

"Making our job as easy as swinging a hammer!" John grinned.

The tactical officer pointed to a monitor.

"Mr. President! Look!"

The monitor showed a big monster with four tentacles creating a screen of blue light.

"What is that?" Lucina asked.

Randolph stared at the screen.

"It's some kind of….veil of energy, drawn across the site…"

"A barrier, protecting the base they're building in Potomac River…." The tactical officer added.

"In the very heart of our capital!" The president said glaring at the monitor.

"Recon that's gonna take one big hammer." Tom said turning to John.

"The heavier the hammer, kid, the harder it falls." John grinned in response.

"Sir, it looks like there's a path through the perimeter over there!" Henry said.

"I say that's our best chance to get rid of that barrier." Robin said.

"Very well." The president said.

"Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The team said saluting. (Including Marth and the others who decided to follow along.)

"Be careful out there." Kathrine warned. "Landing could get rough."

"How bad can it be?" Tom asked.

* * *

"Dose this answer your question?" Lion asked.

After being shoot out of the Liberty all the team members landed in a bunch of trees.

"I wonder if this ever happened to Snake or Samus." Ike said sitting on a branch with a hand holding his chin while thinking of two experts of infiltration he meet in the Subspace incident.

"I am truly starting to get sick of this method of dispatching the team." Marth sighed dusting himself of.

"Well let's look on the bright side. At least it's a change from landing in any more of them damn bushes." John said before jumping off the tree he was in.

CRASH

The team looked down to see where he landed.

"Sorry, did you say something John?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I was talking about how sick I am of these damn bushes!" John grumbled getting out of the bush he landed in.

The others laughed.

"Wait…" Robin said standing on the branch he was on looking around.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"Where's Lucina!?" Robin asked looking around franticly.

"I'm down here."

Robin and the rest of the team looked under the branch he was standing on.

Lucina's cape was caught in some branches leaving her dangling by it with her arms crossed and a big blush on her face.

The team snickered for a second before they broke into laughter again.

"Gods this is embarrassing." Lucina muttered.

"We'll get ya down Lucina! Just **HANG** on!" Tom joked.

Robin grinned before he got his Levin sword out and cut the branches letting Lucina down before the rest of them got down from the trees.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Just do me a favor. Don't let Cynthia know about this." Lucina said pulling the branch bits out of her cape.

The team got away from the group of trees and found themselves at a train station near the Generator alien.

"The source of the barrier is beyond the bridge ahead of you," Kathrin said over the wireless."

"We should get moving." Henry told the team.

"Henry, look."

Henry looked ahead in the direction Tom pointed to see a Berserker searching the area.

"That's one of the monsters we fought at the university." Lucina said.

"Interesting."

"What is it professor?" Henry asked.

"When I was a young man I had a dream of abandoned Kadath, the city ancient gods once called home."

"What's that got to do with anything?" John asked.

"In that dream I encountered a race of monsters that looked almost exactly like this being. How could they have found their way from my dream world to the real one?"

Everyone stared blankly at Randolph for a minute.

"I think I got a taste for this." Randolph told them inching towards it.

"Professor what are you doing?" Marth asked nervously.

When Randolph was close enough he hid behind a box and shoot something out of his Unspeakable lure gun. A piece of meat on a bone frozen in ice.

"What the heck?" John asked.

The Berserker turned to the meat revelling a purple spot on its back.

Randolph switched to his Steam shotgun and shoot it in the weak point.

"I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Great work professor!" Henry said.

"Yeah, but where I come from that ain't what a gun is meant to do." Tom said.

"This from the kid that has a gun that punches thing." John pointed out.

Suddenly Prowlers appeared from behind the parked trains.

Marth drew his Falchion.

"Our foe is here!"

"This should do the trick!"

Suddenly five tentacles came out of Randolph's steam pack.

BZZZZZT

An energy barrier formed around the team protecting them from the Prowler's attacks.

"A barrier?" Lucina asked."

"Yes. But not strong enough to protect us for long!"

"Cover your ears guys!" Lion said getting his speaker phone.

After they did as instructed Lion let out a fierce roar that stunned the Prowlers.

"I got this!" John brought out his hammer arm ran up to the Prowlers and smashed it into the ground creating a shockwave to damage them.

"Move over!"

John moved out of Ike's way as he threw Ragnell above the aliens. He jumped up and caught the blade in mid-air.

"AETHER!"

Ike slammed it into the ground finishing the damaged Prowlers off.

"Shouldn't have been in my way."

"Great teamwork everyone!" Henry smiled.

"Now we just have to deal with the ones under the bridge ahead." Robin said.

"Let's think of a cleaver scheme for them Robin!" Scarecrow suggested.

"If anyone here can hatch a good plain it would be you two." Lion said putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thanks." Robin replied.

* * *

The aliens in front of the bridge saw a mechanical penguin waddled near them. Their green eyes turned yellow as they curiously approached it.

BOOM

Upon touching a Prowler it exploded.

The now alerted alien's eyes turned red and they ran around the nearby train in the direction it came from.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

On the way they stepped in planted mines and exploded one by one eliminating a good chunk of the force.

The ones that did make it went around the train and found a piece of frozen meat surrounded by candy.

Little did they know that while they were making their way there the team was circling the other way around the train and were now right behind them.

"Now!"

As the aliens turned around they saw a golden Eagle and a bolt of lightning charge at them and exploded.

"Got them!" Henry smiled.

"Now that's strategy!" Robin said putting away his tome.

"Great plain you two!" Marth said smiling at Robin and Scarecrow.

"Thanks! It worked because of you guys!" Scarecrow smiled.

"Now let's go get that barrier!" Henry said.

With that the team moved forward.

After passing under the bridge the team found themselves surrounded by wrecked trains.

"That monster should be just past the trains." Tiger Lily said.

"We should all get moving then!" Tom said.

"My, what a serious group…"

The team looked on top of a nearby train to see the source of the voice.

A tall woman dressed in black with long hair and eye shadow and a gold rifle with a fox on the front stood on top of the train.

"Perhaps I could bring a little life to your party?"

The woman jumped down to the team.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"Ah, Fox, I should have known!" The president said over the wireless. "You always seem to turn up where you're needed most."

"I got wind of the attack on the capital and hurried here to evacuate the locals." The woman replied.

"The Fox? The same Fox who returned all that stolen money to those poor folks in California?" Henry asked.

"You've heard of me. How adorable! Yes, that was me, as it always will be when the poor are oppressed."

Fox loaded her Fox rifle.

"And now when humanity itself faces oppression? Well when S.T.E.A.M. calls, I answer."

"It is a pleasure Fox." Marth greeted.

Fox looked at him then Ike and then Robin and Lucina.

"Ah yes, you must be the ones from another world."

"How did you know about that?" Ike asked.

"I have my ways."

"Well we welcome all the help we can get." Robin smiled. "Did you see anything from up there? We're looking for an alien generating a barrier."

"It is just beyond those trains. However getting to it will not be easy. The large area of dirt in front of it is infested with worm like creatures. There are, also bird like aliens searching the area and I suspect there are more of them hiding."

"We'll split up to cover more ground then." Henry said.

"We should make a smaller group aim for the generator then." Robin told him.

Henry nodded.

"Alright. Marth, Ike, Lion, Scarecrow and I will go around the left of the trains. Robin, the professor, Tom, Queequeg and John will take the right. Fox, Tiger Lily and Lucina, while we distract the enemy the three of you get on top of the trains and take aim at the generator."

"Yes, sir!"

 **Will our friends destroy the generator? What talents dose Fox have to support the team? Why can't I just hurry up and finish fire emblem GBA? Find out all this (Probably because it's nothing like awakening!) and more next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: To challenge fate

**Good I'm not late this time. Hey everybody! It's me again and I welcome you with a new chapter! Last time on Code name FE: The team meet up with the talented sniper Fox and are now on the hunt for the Generator stopping them from reaching the Whitehouse. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 16: To challenge fate

Soon Henry's team made their way to the left side of the area and fond a group of Prowlers.

"They look like they are guarding something." Marth said.

"Then we must be close to the generator!" Scarecrow said.

"They won't make it easy to get to…." Lion pointed out.

"Don't worry. We'll pull through." Henry smiled.

"You certainly make a good leader." Ike told the captain.

Henry laughed.

"Please. I'm no skilled leader like the president. But enough of that. Let's go!"

* * *

"I see one of em!" Tom said looking at a Scourge.

"Let's take it down!" John said.

"Wait."

"What is it professor?" Robin asked.

"Look carefully. Notice it's resemblance to an elephant? Through that and the evidence from my research on the creature we can assume that it was once worshiped by early humanity as an elephant or mammoth deity. Furthermore we—

BOOM

"Look carefully. Notice that it is now blown to bits? Through that and the evidence from my gun we can assume that it was in Queequeg's way." the sailor said sarcastically.

"Another specimen lost…." Randolph sighed.

The others laughed.

"Frankly if we worshiped those critters I'm amazed we came far enough to use tools." Tom said.

"For once kid I completely agree with you." John added.

* * *

"Got an enemy here!" Tiger Lily said looking at a flying enemy.

Lucina tried shooting at it with Nidhogg but the alien dodged the arrow.

The monster shot a needle from its tail and hit Lucina in the shoulder.

"Blast! How can we hope to hit something so small!?"

The alien prepared to fire again but Fox shot it down.

"Distracted, were you?"

"Nice shot. Are you alright Lucina?" Tiger Lily asked as she healed the princess.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. But I must say I have never seen such remarkable aim." Lucina said.

"Perhaps." Fox said "But you could do the same if you tried to remain calm."

"Remain calm?"

"I saw it in your eyes when you tried to fire. You are afraid of what might happen if you fail. Doubts and concerns have clouded your mind."

"Is something bothering you Lucina?" Tiger Lily asked.

Lucina stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"How can I not be concerned? After what happened at London I couldn't stop thinking of the people I failed. What if I can't save this world? What if I can't save my world?"

"You worry over what cannot be foreseen." Fox told her.

"But I have. I came from the future that was destroyed by Grima. I know what is meant to happen."

"It may have happened in your time. But not in the one you live in now." Tiger Lily said.

"She is right. You have opened new possibilities. Created a new story. You can save both worlds if you try hard enough and show confidence in yourself."

"They're right Lucina. And you know it." A voice said over the wireless.

"What you are seeing is only one way of looking at the situation." Another voice said.

"H-henry!? Mr. President!? How much did you hear?" Lucina asked

"As much as we needed to." Henry said.

"Sorry if it seemed like we were eavesdropping but Henry noticed that something was bothering you and I can't just sit back and watch when people are suffering." The president told her. "In any case you shouldn't doubt yourself. Only when you give up will there truly be no hope."

"Yeah, and besides, after we left London didn't Robin tell you that you don't have to do everything alone?" Henry asked.

"You heard?" Lucina asked.

"You two were gone for a while so I went to check up on you. And why you may ask? Because I think of you two as my friends. And friends support each other until the end."

"He's right Lucina." Another voice added over the wireless.

"Robin?" The princes asked.

"Worried about your girlfriend there Robin?" Henry teased.

"W-wha—

"Oh, don't deny it. I also caught you two making out after your talk."

Fox and Tiger Lily laughed as they saw Lucina's face turn red. Little did she know that Robin's team was also laughing when they saw his face do the same thing. As well as Henry's team when he poked fun at them.

"W-well yes of course I was worried about her."

"How sweet of you." Fox smiled.

"Maybe you two should get a room." the president joked.

John laughed. "So it's true. Love **is** a battlefield."

" _Great. First Stahl, Ricken and Gaius now these guys."_ Robin thought to himself. "Anyway! Remember Lucina: We are all here for you. And even if they are not with us right now your father and mother and all our friends are supporting us through the invisible ties we share."

"Invisible ties?" Henry asked.

"Yes. We are not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we are more. Much more."

"Ha ha ha! I think staying up late reading has finally started to wear you down! Seriously though. You should also make sure you don't push yourself too far."

"He's right." The president added. "Be sure to get at least eight hours of sleep."

Robin chuckled.

"You know Henry, you remind me of Chrom."

"I thought so too." Lucina smiled.

"How so?" Henry asked "Did he also see the joy of making fun of you two?"

"Well that too. But he is always looking out for others." Robin replied.

"You certainly think highly of this Chrom. He is certainly blessed to have such a noble friend that has so much faith in him." The president said with a smile.

"He treated me like a brother ever since he found me in that field without my memory."

"You lost your memory?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes, but enough about that. We should hurry."

"He's right let's move out team!" Henry said.

* * *

After crossing the destroyed trains Lucina Tiger Lily and Fox found the Generator.

"There you are!" Fox said.

"This is Tiger Lily. We found the Generator."

"Good." Henry replied. "Well distract the enemies around it for you. Give that thing all you've got!"

Fox shoot at it with her rifle but it didn't seem to affect the monster.

"I do enjoy a challenge!"

"Wait, Look." Tiger Lilly said. "Those five pulsing parts are just like the ones on the other monsters."

"Then it must be a weak point." Lucina said readying her bow.

Boom Boom Boom Boom

Fox and Lucina shot at the monsters weak spots as they exploded one by one.

"Just one more." Fox said as she pulled the trigger.

Click Click

"Blasted empty steam tank!"

"My weapon won't even reach it!" Lily said. "It looks like it's up to you Lucina!"

Lucina checked the quiver she kept with her.

"I only have one arrow left."

"Then this next shoot counts." Tiger Lilly said.

Lucina pointed her bow at the monster.

She waited.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"You're shaking."

Lucina looked at her hands and noticed that she couldn't keep them from trembling.

"W-why am I….?"

"You're afraid." Fox told her. "You're afraid to fire the last arrow. You're afraid to take responsibility of your shoot. You're afraid of failing."

Lucina clenched her fist and hung her head low in shame.

"But you won't miss."

Lucina turned to Fox.

"And even if you somehow do we will just have to think of something else. But you just have to believe in yourself and take action!"

"I…I don't know if I can do it…"

Fox smiled.

"And **I** know that you can. So do the others."

Lucina looked at Fox then turned to Tiger Lily who nodded with a reassuring smile.

Lucina took a deep breath and brought Nidhogg into position once more.

She closed her eyes.

" _You have opened new possibilities. Created a new story."_

 _..._

" _It may have happened in your time. But not in the one you live in now."_

 _..._

" _Only when you give up will there truly be no hope."_

 _..._

 _And why you may ask? Because I think of you two as my friends. And friends support each other until the end._

… _._

" _Remember Lucina: We are all here for you. And even if they are not with us right now your father and mother and all our friends are supporting us through the invisible ties we share."_

Lucina's eyes snapped open.

"I challenge my fate!"

Lucina let go of the arrow.

Thwunk

The arrow sunk into the purple weak point.

The generator let out a painful squeal and turned to ice before shattering.

"You did it!" Lily said.

" **WE** did it." Lucina said smiling.

"Magnifico!" Fox cheered.

The team watched as the barrier shattered like glass.

"Well done agents!" The president said.

"Now to get to the White house!" Henry said.

"We need to approach carefully." The president said. "Head back to the Liberty for now."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"We've had news…" The president said as the team returned.

Kathrine turned to the them.

"The Maryland and Virginia forces have been…destroyed."

Everyone gasped.

"No." Robin said in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Henry said.

"That fast?" Tiger Lily asked.

Lion stared at the floor.

"If they're that strong, how can we hope to fight them?"

"Yeah, what kind of chance do we have?" John asked.

"Plenty!" Scarecrow smiled. "We've got that alien book don't we?"

Randolph nodded.

"It may contain the key to stopping these monsters."

"Then I will believe that there is still some hope." Fox said.

"Same here. I was never one to give up." Ike smiled.

Tiger Lily turned to them.

"Hope? What hope can we have in using forbidden—?

"Hey, now! We waste time here jawin' and them critters'll get the jump on us!"

"Tom's right!" Robin said.

"Good point, let's move." Henry responded.

"Agreed." The president said. "Liberty, prepare for liftoff. Set course for the White house!"

 **What terrors await our heroes at the White house? Will they find the Necronomicon before it is too late? How many more chapters will this story be? Find out all this (F.Y.I. I'm actually playing the game as I make the fanfic and as I of the point of time I have finished uploaded this chapter I am at second last level of the game. Yeah I'm slow to update this but I want extra time to check for grammar mistakes.) and more next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: White house, Black magic

**There we go! Finally I got an update on a Saturday! Last time on Code Name FE: S.T.E.A.M. running out of options to confront the aliens have decided to search for the Necronomicon. An ancient book that may help them find a way to defeat them. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

Chapter 17: White house, Black magic

"We've got enemy aircraft incoming!" Kathrine warned.

Tiger Lily looked out the window. "We can't get the Liberty any closer."

"And time is short. You will have to deploy from here." The president said.

"The ground's gonna be crawling with uglies." John said.

"Perhaps you could use the tunnel…."

"Tunnel?"

"An escape route, intended only for emergencies. There's no reason you couldn't use it to sneak into the White house."

"I've never heard anything about that." Milton said.

"It's kept secret. Only presidents and my new secret service have ever known of it. The tunnel was actually built along with the White house itself, in John Adams's day."

"I'd certainly call this an emergency." Henry said.

"Well let's see. The fate of the world depends on whether or not we get to this book on time. Yes I think an "emergency" is one thing we can call it." Ike joked.

"Exactly!" Lion said.

"The secret vault is underground to." Randolph told them. "If all goes well, we can claim the book without being seen."

Fox smiled. "They will never know we were there."

"Aw, shucks. I was rarin' for a fight!" Tom smirked

"You may just get your chance yet, Tom!" Scarecrow said.

"He's right." Robin told the team. "We can't let our guard down. The may be waiting for us."

"I agree." Lucina added. "I have an uneasy feeling about this."

"Let them come. I ready." Queequeg smirked.

"As am I." Marth said placing a hand on Falchion.

"I'll guide you to the tunnel's entrance." The president said. "Now, get me that book!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

"So this is the tunnel." Henry said.

"Yes. When it was first built it was a dark tunnel but since then we've expanded it and put in a railroad." The president replied.

"Then the Necronomicon is just ahead?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. Take the tunnel until you're under the White house." Kathrine told the team.

"Tom, duck!" Henry yelled.

Tom barely dodged a Prowler's attack.

Lucina and Fox shoot it right in the head.

"Are you alright Tom?" Lucina asked.

"Just swell, thanks!"

"Nice shot." Fox said.

"I have your advice to thank for that." Lucina smiled. "I won't let my doubts keep me from fighting for my father and all of you."

"Oh, your family fights crime as well?" Fox asked.

"My father has always fought for the peace for the world."

"I see. I myself have dedicated my life to helping the poor. It is a family tradition."

"I suppose we have a lot in common." The princess smiled.

"We should probably save the backstory and hurry on don't you think?" Randolph told them.

"Right."

Soon the team went into a doorway and found a room full of barrels.

"They could be hiding anywhere." Henry said.

"Hey, Henry. Aren't those the same explosives we used when we first meet?" Ike asked pointing to a red barrel.

Henry looked at it and then grinned.

"I think I got an idea."

Soon he led his team towards the doorway they came in.

"Tom, Professor, Scarecrow. Place some bait and mines in front of us."

Soon the doorway was filed with meat, candy and mines.

"Okay. Everybody go hide."

Soon the team did as instructed.

Henry shot at the explosive barrel causing it to explode and then went to hide.

The aliens that weren't caught in the blast ran around searching for their attackers. Soon they came upon the meat and candy.

They approached the bait and triggered the mines.

BOOM

Soon all that was left was a lone Berserker.

"Now!"

The team emerged from there hiding places and shot at the Berserker until the monster was destroyed.

"That did the trick!" Scarecrow said.

"Great plan Henry." Marth said with a smile.

"Now we can move on." John said.

As the team went back into the room Lucina noticed a crack in the wall and stopped in front of it.

"Lucina? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

The princess put her ear against the wall.

"I can hear footsteps."

Henry walked up the wall and knocked his fist against it a couple times.

"John blow this wall down."

The man shoot a grenade at the wall causing it to explode.

Behind it a staircase was revealed.

"I'll bet one of them are hiding somewhere in there." Ike said.

"Robin and Marth you two go after it. We will proceed through the main route." Henry said.

Marth and Robin nodded as they went on ahead.

Henry's team continued down the path to a railroad.

"Just across that track is the entrance to the White house." Kathrine told them.

"Looks like they have guards in front of it." John said.

"Do you think they know that the book is here?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Even if they know that it is in the Whitehouse they shouldn't know where exactly it is." Randolph told the team. "And even then they still need time to get through the security."

"We need to hurry." Queequeg said.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Henry ordered.

The team approached the railroad slowly.

Once she was close enough Fox shoot at the two Prowlers from a distance instantly killing them.

"Is someone keeping score?"

"I think that may be the least of our concerns." Henry said. "Incoming!"

Soon the team was surrounded by more aliens.

Extra parts appeared on Fox's Fox rifle including a green guiding laser and a bigger point transforming her weapon.

"Come and get me, if you dare!"

She shoot a Berserker instantly killing it.

The rest of the team fought back with her but no matter how many they defeated the aliens kept coming.

"They're everywhere!" Lion said.

"Their attack patterns are well organized." Ike said. "They must be taking orders from a leader."

"It must be hiding in that hidden area Marth and Robin went in!" Scarecrow told him.

"Marth, Robin this is Henry! Were surrounded by aliens and believe that they have a Commander hiding somewhere! Find and eliminate it immediately!"

"Three steps ahead of you there Henry!" Robin told him.

* * *

A Commander blocked Marth's Falchion with its weapon.

"Now!"

At Robin's signal Marth moved out of the way to dodge a fire ball that hit the alien right in the face.

"Let us finish this!" Marth said.

Robin drew his Levin sword and they stabbed the alien.

The monster fell.

"This is Marth. We defeated the commander."

"Good. Looks like the attack is slowing down." Henry replied.

"Alright. We will search the area and meet up with you latter."

While he was talking the Commander raised its arm and pointed its weapon at Marth.

"Watch out!"

Robin pushed Marth out of the way and took the hit to the chest and was sent flying to the ground.

Before hitting the ground Robin shoot another fire spell at the Commander. After that everything went black.

The next thing Robin saw was Marth running to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he helped his friend up. "That's the end of him." he said as they looked at the shards of ice that were once the Commander.

"Thanks to you we can rest easy now."

Robin suddenly suffered a massive headache.

Marth looked at the pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong!? Hey! Hang on!"

Marth's Falchion glowed and started to heal the wound on Robin's chest. His headache died down slightly.

" _This is just like….!"_

Robin backed away from Marth.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked looking at the panicked look on Robin's face.

Robin looked at his hand and was relieved that he wasn't about to cast magic on Marth against his will.

"Robin?"

His attention redirected at Marth who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look that way." Marth said looking at him.

Robin sighed realizing that he wouldn't successfully hide anything from him.

"After you and Ike rescued me and Lucina back at Buckingham palace I had a dream of a battle similar to this with Chrom against a man named Validar."

"And?"

"After the battle I hand a headache. The next thing I knew I….I killed Chrom."

"I….see. That would explain why you looked tormented in your sleep. You shouldn't worry though. It was just a dream. Nothing more."

"But I had the exact same dream multiple times in the past."

Marth was silent.

"I….I can't help but worry that it might actually happen! It felt so real! I even saw the Fire Emblem glow with all the gemstones in it before I killed him!"

"The Fire Emblem!? What do you think this Validar plans to do with it!?" Marth asked.

"I know that he worships the Fell Dragon Grima."

"Grima? The monster that destroyed Lucina's future?"

"Yeah….maybe he is plains on using it to revive that monster….maybe that's also how he controlled me…."

"Where is the Emblem now?" Marth asked.

"Chrom has it. It currently has four gemstones. We were trying to locate the last one before Lucina and I were brought to this world."

Marth thought for a moment.

"I think I have an idea."

"What?"

Marth whispered in his ear….

"I see….but Validar probably has spies watching us. If we do that then…."

"Is there anyone in your army that you think they wouldn't be spying on? Or someone who can do it without being noticed?"

Robin thought for a moment.

" _Maybe Gaius? He was an expert thief. Or perhaps Kellam? No one would ever notice him. Nobody ever seemed to. Or maybe…."_

Robin eyes light up as he remembered someone. Someone Robin was secretly keeping touch with. Someone that everyone else in the army believed to be dead. Someone who agreed to play dead and stay in the shadows in case they needed a backup plain.

"Thought of someone?' Marth asked smiling at the look in Robin's eye.

The tactician smiled himself.

"I think I have. Thank you Marth. I believe I know what I am going to do as soon as Lucina and I get back to our world and time."

"I am glad that I can help." Marth replied.

"One thing though. Please promise me that you won't say a word about this to anyone."

"Not even Lucina?"

"Especially not her. I don't want to make her or anyone else worry about me."

"Very well. You have my word."

"Thank you Marth."

* * *

"That should be the last of them." Lucina said after she drew her sword out of a Prowler.

"That wasn't easy thought…." John groaned.

The battle left the team beat up and tired.

"Healing wind!"

A red bird flew around them dropping green dust on them healing the team's injures.

"Thanks Tiger Lily. Now we just need to wait for..."

Boom

Henry was interrupted as a wall exploded and Marth and Robin walked out.

"Never mind then."

"Is everyone alright?" Marth asked.

"We're fine know." Lion said.

The team looked at the doorway in front of them.

"This is the entrance." Kathrine told them. "You're clear to move up into the White house."

"Alright. The professor, John, Tom, Robin, Lucina and I are going in." Henry said. "The rest of you keep our way out secure."

"Yes sir!"

 **Those of you who have played Awakening should know what this plan Marth mentioned is about but I figured I should cut that out for those who don't know what I'm talking about to avoid spoilers. So that was chapter 17. Will our heroes get the Necronomicon in time? What can the Necronomicon possibly do to help? Why dose Necronomicon sound like a Yu-gi-oh card? Find out all this (Good glory I'm such a nerd.) and more next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: The warrior queen

**Last time on Code name FE: Henry took a part of the team and went to find the Necronomicon, The last hope they have of winning this war. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 18: The warrior queen

The team ran on ahead and into a large room. They stood on a walkway above the ground bellow.

"The vault is just on the other side of this room." Randolph told them.

"You have finally caught up to me!"

The team turned to their side to see a tall dark woman in gold armor with a large gun with a golden rhino on the front.

"Or did you think you could do this without me?"

"Who are you?" Lucina asked the woman.

"Ah, Califia! You're here!" The president said over the wireless.

"Of course. I heard your house was in disorder. How could I not?"

"Is this woman also with S.T.E.A.M. sir?" Robin asked.

"She is. This is Califia, a warrior without peer and a queen in her own right." The president said.

"Just the sort of person we need!" Henry smiled. "I'm Henry ma'am. Or do you prefer your majesty?"

"I've heard of you. I understand that, despite your youth, you are not entirely inept."

Califia turned to Robin and Lucina.

"And you must be two of the otherworldly warriors we recently recruited."

The two of them nodded.

"If you do not interfere with me doing my job, we will get along fine."

Henry smiled and turned to look down the path.

"I can see the vault from here."

"Wait, I hear footsteps below." Robin told him.

The team looked below to see prowlers marching past the floor under them.

"Are they headin' for what I think they are?" Tom asked.

"I believe the answer is obvious." Randolph told him.

"No! They must have realized what you're doing here!" The president warned.

"If they get a hold of that book, the war is over! You have to get it first!" Kathrine told them.

"Let's hurry!" Robin said running down the walkway.

"Right!" John said following him.

Suddenly the tiles beneath them gave in and they fell to the floor below.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAA!"

Robin got up and dusted himself off.

"John, are you alright?"

"I've been better."

"Robin!" Lucian panicked and hurried to where he fell.

"What the heck!?" Tom asked following her.

As they approached the tiles beneath them gave in as well and they fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin looked up.

"Lucina!"

He quickly positioned himself under the princess and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!"

"R-robin!"

Lucina's face turned crimson. It truly was a knight in shining armor moment for the princess.

"Are you hurt?" Robin asked.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

"Good. Then do you think you love birds can GET THIS KID OFF ME?!"

They turned their heads to see John lying on his face with Tom who fell on top of him.

Slightly flustered Robin gently put Lucina down and they ran to their friends and helped them up.

"Watch out! The walkway is fragile!" Kathrine warned.

"YA COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING SOONER YA KNOW!" John and Tom yelled at the same time.

"Er, sorry I just remembered."

Robin and Lucina sighed.

"Is everyone alright down there?" Henry asked looking over the railing.

"We're fine! Just hurry to the vault! But be careful!" Robin called to him.

"Right!"

With that Henry's team carefully went down the catwalk.

"What should we do know?" John asked.

"We distract the enemy. Let's start by looking for the commander of the force." Robin told him.

"Sounds good, I'm rarin' to take one of those critters down!" Tom smiled.

Robin, Lucina and John turned to Tom and then froze.

"What's with you guys? We can take that ugly pest!"

"Uh…kid…" John said.

"I ain't a kid! I could beat one of em monsters with a hand tied behind my back!"

"Tom…" Robin said.

"When I'm through with him the dumb alien's gonna wish he stayed in whatever pit he crawled out of!"

"Tom…" Lucina said.

"I'm gonna send his ugly swollen overgrown hide runnin' home to cry to his ma! If he has any ma to cry to anyway…"

"Tom!" the three yelled simultaneously.

"I'm ready for him!" Tom said loading his punch gun. "Now where is that dumb ugly son of a gun?"

He looked at the terrified expressions on his team's faces.

"He's standin' right behind me isn't he?"

They nodded.

* * *

"Is everyone alright!?" Henry asked with his wireless. "We heard a scream!"

"We're fine." Robin replied.

"What's that noise I'm hearing in the background?"

"The twins stomping on the commander. Or what's left of him anyway." Robin replied putting away his tome.

"Hey!" John and Tom yelled while stomping on the bits of ice that used to be a commander.

"You found him already? That was fast!" Henry said.

"We ran into him shortly after we fell in here." Robin told him.

"How convenient."

"Not so much for Tom." Lucina said.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine but judging from that scream I think he lost ten years from his life expectancy." John replied.

"How are things on your side?" Robin asked.

"So far so good. No sign of—

"Monster here!" Califia warned.

"Hold that thought."

Henry looked up to see Prowlers moving across the catwalk.

Califia shoot a missile at one of them with her Rhino Bomber.

The creature exploded.

"Ended."

Henry shoot at one with his rifle and Randolph finished the last one off with his shotgun.

More Prowlers appeared behind them.

Henry looked toward the vault.

"One of them is heading for the book!"

"Go! I will deal with them!" Califia said.

"By yourself?"

"Yes. It is time to show them how a queen dose battle!"

Henry and Randolph hurried towards the vault.

"Feel my fists!"

Two golden gauntlets appeared out of Califia's steam pack and attached to her arms.

One of the aliens approached her and she punched it in the face destroying it.

She continued her assault destroying her targets one by one.

Soon Rippers surrounded her.

Califia punched the ground.

The catwalk collapsed and they all fell to the ground which Califia pounded repeatedly creating massive shockwaves. More aliens came at her but one by one they fell.

Soon the last of the aliens were destroyed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Califia? What are you doing down here?"

She turned to see Robin's group run up to her.

"Just finishing off what you missed."

"Incredible!" You defeated them all on your own!?" Lucina asked.

"Surly a fellow royal could do the same." Califia smirked.

"How did you know that I—

Califia pointed to the tiara on Lucina's head.

"Oh." Lucina said pulling it out of her hair. "Well I don't believe I am nearly as strong as you."

"You say that. But I can tell by looking into your eyes that this is not the first battle you or your friend took part of."

Lucina and Robin frowned.

"It isn't. But if we had even a fraction of your strength we would have undoubtedly been able to save more lives." Lucina said.

Robin nodded reminded of the defeat that stung him the most.

The death of Emmeryn.

"You must not let the past slow you down." Califia said as her gauntlets went back into her steam pack. "Press forward and power through everything in your way! Let nothing stop you! You're allies that died in battle have the same goals as you and wouldn't want to be a burden to you. They wold want you to press forward. For their sake!"

Robin realized that Emmeryn would tell them to do the same thing if she was with them.

"You're right." Lucina said putting her tiara back in place.

Robin smiled. Whether or not Califia was really a royal he didn't know but she did reminded him of one of the Khans of Ferox who also seemed like a born warrior.

* * *

The Prowler stood in front of the vault.

"He's trying to open it!" Randolph panicked.

"Star spangled slammer!"

Henry threw his explosive eagle at the monster and destroyed it.

Randolph hurried to the safe and opened it.

The two ran inside and came upon a huge cylinder.

Randolph pressed the button on the front.

The tube opened up revealing a large book with an ominous glow and an eye in the middle of the cover.

"So this is the Necronomicon." Henry said.

"Indeed. I recognize that cover anywhere." Randolph replied taking the book.

"This is Henry. We got the book."

"Nicely done!" Robin said.

"You have done the world a great service today, agents. Thank you." The President said.

"All in a day's work sir." Henry replied. "Let's meet up with the others."

"We see a staircase. We'll meet you at the entrance." John told him.

"Right. Professor, lets hurry."

Randolph nodded.

* * *

Henry and the others meet up with the rest of the team back in front of the railroad.

"Hey guys! We got the book!" Tom said smiling.

"Get down!"

Ike tackled him to the ground barley dodging a shard of ice speeding at his head.

"Good, because things aren't looking too good out here!" Lion told him.

A large group of Hounds stood on the track firing at the team.

"We're completely cut off!" Tiger Lily said.

"You are fools to stand in my way, monsters." Califia growled.

"Who is that?" Marth asked.

"Her name is Califia. She's another S.T.E.A.M. agent." Robin told him.

"The introductions can wait Robin. Any ideas for getting out of this mess?" Henry asked.

"I'm thinking…."

"Wait, do you guys hear something?" Scarecrow asked.

Suddenly a light came from the tunnel the railway connected to.

Skreeeeeeeeeeee

A train with a golden eagle in the front slammed into the monsters and stopped in front of the team.

"Now there's something ya don't see every day!" Tom smirked.

"That would easily sum up about 90% of the things I have seen since coming to this world." Robin joked.

"Look!" John said pointing to the front.

The team saw the driver of the train smile at them.

"Mr. President!?" The team asked simultaneously.

"What new weapon is this?" Califia asked.

"You remember A.B.E., don't you?" The president smiled.

Lion looked at the train in surprise. "The machine you used to destroy that Devastator in London…?"

"Is this train? Henry finished.

"That's right. It's A.B.E.'s new configuration."

"It sure is cool!" Tom said looking at it.

"All aboard!" The President smiled.

The team hurried into the train.

"And hold on!"

The mouth of the eagle on the front of the train opened up revealing a large drill.

The train steered off the track and into the wall and started digging its way to the surface.

Soon there was light.

The machine shoot out of the ground and into the air and transformed into the form it took in London.

"This is Lincoln. We've confirmed the enemy base in the Potomac.

"Sir please return to the Liberty immediately!" Kathrine warned. "The aliens have you surrounded."

"I'll be back soon."

A.B.E. entered its fighting position.

"I've just got to get a few unwanted guests out of my house!"

 **Will A.B.E. get our heroes to safety? What can the Necronomicon possibly do to help? Didn't I ask that at the end of the last chapter? Find out all this (We'll get the answer next time I promise.) and more next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: A line in the sand

**Just a heads up I skipped the second Devastator fight because well….What's there to talk about? Giant alien comes out of nowhere A.B.E. must kill. I honestly think there's no real point in bringing it up. Or maybe I'm just being lazy like usual. Last time on Code name FE: With the Necronomicon in hand S.T.E.A.M. takes off aboard an upgraded A.B.E. to with the hope of finding a means to end the war. What will happen to them? Let's find out!**

Chapter 19: A line in the sand

Soon after a scuffle with a Devastator A.B.E. brought the team safely aboard the Liberty along with the Necronomicon. However they were still being chased by enemy aircraft.

Henry was manning a Steam Cannon at the side of the ship next to Robin who brought his Thoron tome.

BANG

Henry blew one of them to pieces and Robin's spell priced through the other which fell slowly toward the ground.

"You alright there Robin?"

Using his most powerful spell multiple times tired the tactician out. Now he was painting heavily on one knee.

"I….think so yeah…." Robin said between breathes. "Please….tell me that's….the last of them though…"

"I'm afraid I've got bad news for you." Henry said looking into the distance.

Soon eight more ships appeared taking place of the two they destroyed.

Robin sighed "Of course."

"Now what?" Henry asked.

"All hands, your attention please."

Everyone's attention turned to the president's voice on the wireless.

"The Liberty is now leaving Washington."

Everyone gasped.

"But I promise all of you we will not leave our beloved capital in enemy hands. We **will** come home one day. After we have rid our earth of this unholy menace. On my honor, we **will** return."

Everyone remained silent.

"That is all."

With that Henry and Robin went back inside as the Liberty left the frozen ruins of the city.

"So what now?" Henry asked.

"Carter went to the library to begin deciphering the sections of the Necronomicon that involve these monsters." The president said.

"I'll go see if I can help." Robin said.

"I'll go with you." Lucina said.

"We might as well go too. I'm curious about this book." Marth said to Ike.

"Sure. Beats doing nothing."

* * *

Soon the otherworldly warriors went into the library.

"Any luck professor?" Ike asked.

"Not much so far."

Robin looked at the book on the desk.

" _Is it just me or does the Necronomicon look….familiar?"_

Suddenly his vision went red and his head started to hurt.

"Argh!"

Lucina ran up to him.

"Robin! What's wrong!?"

As soon as the princess placed her arms of his shoulders the headache died down.

"S-sorry Lucina. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Ike and Randolph gave Robin a confused look and Marth looked at him with concern.

"In any case. What exactly is this book professor?" Ike asked.

"As you know it is referred to it as the "Book of power."

"And that power is what you used to create Dark Science." Robin said.

"Correct. But it is also referred to as the book of dead names. That is what Necronomicon translates to."

"Book of dead names?" Lucina asked.

"Indeed. Long ago it was referred to as _Al Azif._ _Azif_ is a word the Arabs use to refer to nocturnal insects. But it also is a reference to the howling of demons."

"Where did this book come from?" Marth asked.

"It was written a very long time ago by a man named Abdul Alhazred. However very little is known about him or what made him write this book. Actually one of the reasons that we wanted to learn more about your world is because we believe that Abdul may have visited it long ago…."

"Really?" Ike asked.

"It is only a theory mind you. But it is indeed possible."

"May I look at the Necronomicon?" Robin asked.

"If you like. I have opened it to the page that based on my research should have info on these aliens."

Robin walked over to the desk and looked at the book.

"Do you think the book was written in our world?" Marth asked.

Randolph rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"An interesting hypotheses. Though I cannot say for sure. However from what Robin told me, your world has its fair share of magic. Perhaps the ones who created magic in your world helped Abdul write about the dark magic mentioned in this book. Perhaps they could have been gods or some other form of ancient beings."

Randolph turned to see Robin staring at the book.

"I was told that you have been studying what you can about our world but I doubt you will find much in that book. It is written in some form of ancient script. It took me years to translate what we have now."

"I wonder if the writing is from our world as well. What do you think Robin?" Ike asked.

Robin didn't answer.

"Robin?"

"How can this be!?"

"What's wrong?" Lucina asked.

"I…I can…read it!"

"What!?" Everyone asked simultaneously looking at Robin is shock.

"But how!? I've never seen anything like this!"

"Remarkable." Randolph said.

"How is this possible?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know but I don't think we should complain." Ike said. "Maybe Robin can find the weakness to the aliens."

"Can you read all of it?" Marth asked.

"Most of it. Some of these words don't make sense to me."

"They could translate to ancient terms. I'll help." Randolph said.

"We'll go tell the others." Ike said.

With that they left Robin and the professor work in silence.

* * *

The team gathered in the briefing room to discuss what Robin and Randolph discovered.

"The Necronomicon is a fascinating resource. Take a look at this." Randolph said turning to the monitor in front of the team.

The projector showed a page of the book that had an image of a star shaped monster.

"Isn't that the monster that attacked us at the college?" Ike asked.

"The "Starface" that grabbed me, yes." Randolph said.

"There's more. Look." Robin said.

Under the Starface was a giant monster with large tube shaped limbs and a sideways mouth.

"What the heck is that!?" Tom asked.

"It is called the great Shugguth." Randolph said. "It's a living factory of sorts, creating alien warriors. And what it creates it can also control. The perfect being…."

"According to the Necronomicon, over 200 million years ago the aliens used the great Shugguth to form a civilization on this planet." Robin explained.

"For reasons unknown, they eventually returned to their home in the stars." Randolph said. "But first they sealed the great Shugguth deep inside the earth."

Tiger Lily was the first to speak up. "So they probably meant to come back someday…."

"And use the Shugguth to rebuild their empire." John finished.

"So you're saying that they aim to revive the Shugguth and "reclaim" our planet in their name." The president said turning to Randolph and Robin.

"That sums it up." Robin said. "We believe that they have partly revived it to create more monsters here but not enough to be able to bring it to the surface of the planet….yet." Robin said.

"I guess that answers where these dastards are coming from and how there are so damn many of them." Ike said.

"The world seemed a whole lot simpler a month back." John said.

"Their slug will not help them when they face me." Califia said.

"It takes more than words to win a war." Fox told her.

"She's right." Lucina said. "We're losing this war already. If they were to unleash that monster upon us now.…"

"Here's a thought!" Scarecrow said. "This great Shugguth is the brains of their operation, right? So why don't we try to destroy it?"

"I have thought of that as well." Robin said. "Like we said the Shugguth is what controlling the aliens it created. Without it they will be immobilized and will be left with only the small group of aliens they sent to revive the Shugguth."

"That'd sure slow 'em down if they ran out o' troops." Tom said. "Just might be enough to win this war!"

"It might not be impossible…." Randolph said.

"We have to try at least. We mustn't give up hope after we have come this far." Marth said.

"I agree!" Lion smiled.

"Wit'out faith, dere can be no miracles." Queequeg added.

"Exactly." John said.

Henry turned to the team.

"Let's go wreck ourselves a Shugguth!"

Everyone nodded.

"Robin, Carter, do we know where the Shugguth is?" The president asked.

"The Necronomicon did reveal its location." Robin said. "But from what Carter told me we're going to have a hard time reaching it."

"Professor." Randolph said still looking at the monitor.

"Right. Sorry." Robin said rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Why will it be hard to reach it?" Kathrine asked.

"Because it is buried directly beneath the South Pole." Randolph said.

"What is that?" Marth asked.

"One of the coldest places on the planet." Milton explained. "It is a frozen wasteland."

"Rather fitting for a bunch of ice aliens." Henry said.

"Thank goodness." John said.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"The South Pole? No way are we gonna land in any bushes or trees there."

The team laughed.

* * *

Marth and Ike were in an empty room in the Liberty training with Robin and Lucina.

Soon Marth knocked Lucina over causing her sword to fall out of her hand.

Ike's strike caused Robin's sword to fly out of his grasp.

"You need to defend your blind spots." Ike said.

"You have both gotten stronger." Marth smiled.

"We still have a long way to go." Lucina said getting up.

"Yeah, you were even holding back on us." Robin added as he retrieved his weapon.

"Good. If you can tell the difference that means you're improving." Ike smiled remembering that his father told him the same thing during his days as a trainee.

Marth picked up Lucina's sword and looked curiously as he held the hilt.

"Is something wrong Marth?" Ike asked.

"No it's nothing. Here Lucina." Marth said returning her sword.

"Thank you."

"All hands, we are approaching our destination." The president said over the speakers. "Report to the briefing room immediately."

"We should get going." Robin said.

As the team went out Marth stopped for a second.

" _Why did it feel oddly…familiar when I picked up her sword?"_

"Marth, are you coming?" Ike asked from ahead of him.

Marth snapped out of his trance. And hurried his pace to catch up with the others.

" _Perhaps it was just my imagination."_

As they meet up with the rest of the team the ship was passing by a canyon.

John whistled.

"Well, that's sure a pretty sight…"

"True but I'm now learning that "A frozen wasteland" means something else in this world." Robin said sarcastically looking out the window.

Henry turned to the president.

"Sir, this doesn't exactly look like the South Pole."

"Patience, son." The president smiled. "Take a look!"

In front of the Liberty was a massive gate on the wall of the canyon.

"What is that?" Ike asked.

"Welcome to the Boiler room." The president smiled.

"This is the Liberty, requesting permission to land." Kathrine said.

"This is Boiler room. Permission granted, Liberty." A voice responded over the wireless.

"This will only be a brief stop." The president said. "Once we land, begin outfitting the ship for extreme cold and prepare the new prototypes."

"Aye, aye, sir!" The tactical officer saluted.

The large doors opened and the Liberty entered the room.

"This world just gets more and more interesting." Ike grinned.

"Tell me about it." Robin said.

* * *

The team waited as the liberty was being configured along with A.B.E. which was receiving a colossal drill to dig into the enemy base.

"Look at the size of that drill. No way I'da beaten that sucker." John grinned. "I can hardly wait to take her out for a spin."

"Won't be long now, John." Henry smiled. "She'll be up and running soon enough."

"Then our final battle against these monsters approaches."

Henry and John turned to see Marth and Ike walked up to them.

"Where have you two been?" Henry asked.

"Discussing battle tactics with Robin and the others." Ike said.

"Robin and Scarecrow are truly great strategists." Marth said. "And Fox is also very cleaver."

"Yeah, reminds me of another Fox we met before." Ike smiled thinking of another friend from the sub space incident.

"You two should give yourselves some credit to." John smiled.

"Yeah. We would've been lost without you two." Henry smiled.

"Funny. I was about to say the same about you and John." Marth smiled.

The group laughed remembering when Henry said the same thing the first time they met.

"We all really have come a long way haven't we?" Ike smiled.

"We sure have." A women's voice said behind them.

They looked to see Lucina and Robin walk up to them.

"I must say, I miss Chrom and the others. But after everything we've all been through I'm starting to feel like this team is also a family to me." Robin smiled.

"You know what? I made fun of the idea at first but maybe there's something to this "invisible ties" theory of yours." Henry told him.

"This world is quite something." Marth said. "It is a pity that Roy isn't here. He always enjoyed learning about faraway places."

"Roy? Who's that?" Ike asked.

"Wait…you mean Roy from the kingdom of Lycia!?" Robin asked.

"You heard of him?" Marth asked.

"Of course! He is another legend spoken in our world! Everyone remembers him in our time as the Young Lion! And a hero!"

"But weren't they from separate timelines?" Lucina asked. "How did you two meet?"

"This was my third time being sent to other dimensions."

"Come to think of it." Ike said. "You seemed familiar with Link and some of our other friends before what happened with Taboo."

"Indeed. There was another dimensional incident before that. That is where Roy and I meet along with many others."

"Sounds like you went through a lot." Henry said.

Suddenly a voice appeared on the speakers.

"Attention: Enemy troops approaching! All units, report to battle stations! Repeat! Report to battle stations!"

"They found us already!?" Marth asked in shock.

 **As suggested by Masterelite28 I decided to have some of ?'s influence on Robin regarding the Necronomicon. Thanks for the advice it was a great idea! I also made a callback to our boy Roy. Will our heroes keep the base safe from the aliens? How did they find them and the Boiler room? Why did I write over 2000 words just to cover the intro of level 10? Find out all this (Well at least I know this chapter wasn't short.) and more next time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Sabotage

**CORRIN FROM FATES JOINS SMASH 4 TODAY! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! (Oh, and Bayonetta) In the meanwhile. Last time on Code name FE: Henry and his friend are preparing to find the source of the aliens called The Great Shuggeuth but their hidden base is now under attack! What will they do? Let's find out!**

Chapter 20: Sabotage

The team meet in front of the gate.

"How did they locate us so fast?" Lion asked.

"The retrofit crews have reported seeing a "Ghost" aboard the Liberty." The president said.

"A ghost?" Henry asked. "Do you think it could be an alien?"

"It is possible that we could have acquired an alien stowaway in the attack on the capital."

"That would explain how they found us." Robin said.

"We should split up the team." Henry said. "Lion, Tom, Queequeg, Fox, Califia, Marth and Ike, you guys guard the base and see if you can find this stowaway. We will deal with the attack force."

"Yes sir!"

Soon the gates opened for the team and they walked outside.

As they passed by a pile of metal it got up and turned to them.

"One moment, if you please!"

The team spun around to see a man made of gold metal with blue hair and a mustache as well as a gun with a turtle on it.

"Allow me to accompany you!"

Scarecrow smiled. The rest of the team was shocked into silence.

"Fascinating." Randolph said.

Henry checked the wireless.

"Mr. President, what is this? Some kind of wind-up machine man?"

"Watch who you're calling a machine!" Scarecrow said. "He's an old friend of Lion's and mine!"

"This is Tin man, another of S.T.E.A.M.'s uniquely talented agents." The president said. "He was a woodcutter before his….incident."

"Oh, you mean he's human? Sorry, friend. I'm Henry. Glad to meet you."

"Please, it is nothing." Tin man said. "I do not blame you for thinking me an unfeeling machine. But it is my heart's desire to help you defeat the vile alien menace."

"Then we are glad to have you with us. I'm Robin and this is Lucina, John, Tiger Lily, and Carter. And you've already meet Scarecrow and Henry."

"Professor." Randolph said.

The team sighed.

"It is a pleasure." Tin man said.

Lucina looked around.

"It looks like the enemy can be hiding anywhere. Where do we start?"

"We have confirmation of two alien "Queen" units." Kathrine said.

"If we can destroy them, then the attack will die down." Robin said.

"But where do we look? Lucina's right, they can be anywhere!" Tiger Lily said.

"Heads up!" John said.

Soon Crashers started to drop down near them.

"Robin, Lucina these ones are explosive! Don't use you're swords!" Henry warned.

Robin brought out his fire tome and Lucina brought out Nidhogg.

The team fired repeatedly at the aliens but they just kept coming.

"We won't last long at this rate!" Tiger Lily said.

"I've got an idea!" Scarecrow said. "Everyone gather here!"

The team did as instructed and they gathered to Scarecrow as he explained his plain.

Soon more Crashers were upon them.

"Now, Tin man!" Scarecrow said.

"From my heart to yours!"

Tin man's chest glowed and he unleashed a massive amount of steam from his steam pack that surrounded the area.

The aliens were blinded until it cleared.

Then they realized that the team was nowhere to be seen.

The confused aliens decided to look around.

Meanwhile the Henry, John, Scarecrow and Tin man looked from the side of the canyon wall they climbed.

"That was close." John said.

"This is Henry. Can anyone hear me?"

"We hear you." Lucina replied.

"Is everyone alright? John, Scarecrow and Tin man are with me."

"Good. The rest of us got out too." Robin said.

"Nice trick there Tin man!" John said. "It even refiled our steam tanks!"

"It was nothing." The man smiled. "My Steam Projector can also transfer my steam to your tanks. If you need any more you can have mine."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Of course. You can use it better than I can. Besides my steam tank can produce steam faster than yours."

"So what know?" Scarecrow asked.

"Robin, take your team and start searching for the Queens. Look for giant pod monsters with spider legs." Henry said.

"Alright. Be careful." The tactician replied.

"You too."

Robin turned to his team.

"We should get going."

They climbed further up the mountain.

Suddenly Robin and Lucina grabbed Randolph and Tiger Lily and pulled them behind a rock.

Tiger Lily glared at them. "What are you—!?

Robin put a finger on his lip to signal her to be quiet.

They slowly peaked from their hiding place to see a flying bird-like alien fly past them.

"Fascinating. A Shrike." Randolph said.

"What?" Lucina asked.

"That is what we are calling that species. It is said that these entities, which are capable of traveling through outer space, are in the service of Hastur, the so-called Unspeakable. If only there were some way to transform their ability into concrete technology…."

"Too bad Miriel and Laurent aren't here." Robin whispered to Lucina with a smile. "They could talk with this guy for hours."

Lucina giggled at the thought.

"This is Tigger Lily. It looks like they have flying aliens patrolling the area."

"Got it. We'll be careful." Henry responded.

The team continued until they saw a thin wooden beam and jumped down to it. They followed down the narrow path until they found a red Queen monster hiding in a hole in the wall.

"That must be it." Tiger Lily said.

Suddenly more Crashers came out of it and ran down the narrow pathway towards them.

"The enemy is close! **Too** close!" Randolph panicked.

The team shot at the monsters one by one causing them to explode but more kept coming at them.

"They just keep coming!" Tiger Lily said.

"Wait! Stop shooting! Robin said.

"What? Why?" Randolph asked.

"Let them come to us." Robin said getting out his Thoron tome.

The Queen spawned more and more Crashers as they came towards them.

"Robin, they'll swarm us at this rate!" Tiger Lily said.

"Wait…"

Soon the one in front was halfway down the path.

"Any day now, Robin!" Randolph said.

"Wait…"

Soon they were a few feet away.

"Now!"

Tiger Lily shot the one in front of them.

The monster exploded and caught the alien behind it in the explosion causing the one behind to explode.

Like a stack of dominoes they exploded one by one until the one in front of the Queen exploded.

The Queen was left dazed from the blast. Its shell slightly opened reviling its purple body.

"Ignis!"

Suddenly flower petals flew around Robin.

"Thoron!"

Robin who was focusing all of his power shoot a massive bolt of lightning at the Queen.

The attack burned a hole in the alien's body as it cried out in pain before it turned to ice and shattered.

"Most impressive!" Randolph smiled.

Suddenly Robin started to collapse.

"Robin!"

Lucina grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tiger Lily said.

"Just….tired." The tactician said breathing heavily.

"This is Carter. We eliminated a Queen."

"Robin's exhausted thought from using some powerful form of magic." Tiger Lily added.

"Alright." Henry responded. "Take him back to the base. We can deal with the other queen."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry." Robin said as Lucina and Randolph each put an arm around their shoulders and helped him walk.

"What for?" Lucina smiled. "You destroyed one of the queens on your own. This is the least we can do."

* * *

"The rest is up to us then!" Scarecrow said.

"Right. We should hurry." Henry said.

Soon they approached an area of soft dirt.

"Wait. Do you hear something?" John asked.

"It's coming from underground." Tin man said.

Scarecrow shot a pumpkin stunner at the ground and waited for it to detonate.

Four dazed Lurkers appeared from the ground.

"Oh, a hostile!" Scarecrow said. Before shooting them with a Nail Gun. "Guess I was the sharper one! Get it?"

"More of them can be hiding anywhere." John said.

"Approach slowly team." Henry said.

After crossing the field the found the Queen on top of a boulder.

"That's the queen! Let's take her down!" Henry said.

The team fired at the queen and it spawned more Crashers.

"Here come more uglies!" John warned.

While Henry John and Scarecrow fired at the aliens Tin man used his steam projector to refill their steam tanks.

Suddenly the queen charged at them.

"I think we made it angry!" John said.

"Look out!" Henry yelled.

Bang

Tin man shoot it with his Steam Musket.

"Sadly unavoidable..."

"Nice shoot Tin man!" Scarecrow smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe you should save you're steam for yourself." Henry said.

"It was nothing you couldn't do. Besides I prefer to avoid violence if necessary. My steam would be put to better use by you." Tin Man replied.

"If you say so." The captain said.

"John here. We took down the other Queen."

"Good work! There pulling back!" Kathrine reported.

"We're on our way back to the Boiler room." Henry said.

* * *

Henry's group entered the base and the gates closed behind them.

Lion was the first to greet the newcomer.

"Tin man! It's been too long old pal!"

"It certainly has Lion! It brings my heart good joy to see you again!"

"You okay there Robin?" John asked looking at the man siting against the wall.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Looks like we chased them off." Henry said to the president.

"Hm. So it would seem, but we can't be sure…."

Pshhhhh

"What's that?!" The President asked.

The team turned to see a Prowler ripping a pipe apart.

"Sabotage!" The President yelled.

The alien pointed its weapon at them but Henry grabbed the monster and punched it in the face

"Looks like we found our ghost!" He said.

The Prowler got up and pointed its weapon at Henry and the President.

Then its eye caught something next to them. An explosive barrel.

The President turned to what the alien pointed its weapon at and his eyes widened.

"Look out!"

The Prowler fired at the barrel just as the President grabbed Henry by the shoulder and threw him out of the way. He tried to back away from the barrel himself but it was too late.

BOOM

Henry saw as the president turned to him and smiled before he was caught in the blast.

The Prowler aimed at Henry but Ike blocked the attack with his sword.

"DAMN YOU!"

He mercilessly hacked the alien to pieces.

Marth and Tiger Lily ran up to the president's body and tried to heal him.

Henry stared in horror.

"No…."

 **Will the President survive? What our heroes do without him? How did it take nearly 4000 words in total which made two chapters to cover a short and bland level like a line in the sand? Find out all this (Seriously. I surprised myself when I stopped typing and checked the word count.) and more next time! CORRIN FROM FATES JOINS SMASH 4 TODAY! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! (Oh, and Bayonetta)**


	22. Chapter 21: Defenders of Liberty

**When we last left our heroes they chased off an alien attack force but the president was injured protecting Henry from a stowaway. What will they do without their leader? Let's find out!**

Chapter 21: Defenders of Liberty

"Another group of hostiles is gathering near the main gate." Kathrine warned.

"And the ship still isn't ready?" Henry asked.

"Afraid not. The crew needs more time." The helmsmen responded.

"How's Mr. Lincoln?" Tom asked the tactical officer.

"He's still unconscious."

"Tiger Lily and I did all we could. It will take time before he recovers." Marth said.

"What can we do?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Dammit!" Henry growled. "We need his leadership!"

"Or perhaps we need to pick a new leader?" Tin man suggested.

"What about Lion?" Scarecrow asked. "His courage will see us through this!"

"Me? Madness!" Lion said. "Califia's the better choice!"

"Not I. I am a warrior born. What about our otherworldly comrades? Didn't they lead armies before?"

"Yes, but they were nothing like this." Lucina said.

"She's right. This world is still foreign to us." Ike added.

After watching everyone turn to others John sighed. "Do I gotta be the one to say it?"

Everyone turned to him waiting to hear what he had to say.

The man grinned.

"Henry's the man for the job. It's obvious."

There was a minute of silence after everyone heard him.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" The captain objected.

Everyone turned to him.

"Our dashing young hero?" Fox asked.

"He one good choice." Queequeg smiled.

"The only sane option, really." Randolph added.

"Come on now, Henry! You'll be great!" Tom smiled.

"If anyone can do it I'm sure you can." Kathrine told him.

"They're right Henry. You're a good friend and an inspiration to us all and have always done whatever you could for the team….just as Chrom would." Robin smiled. "He would agree on this if he were here right now."

"It wasn't just the president who helped us get this far." Marth added. "You were always there to lead us on the battlefield. We are more than confident to trust our lives in your hands!"

"You underestimate your value." Milton smiled. "I believe you have great potential as a leader. Perhaps the president did what he did because he knew this to be true."

"Enemy forces are trying to break into the base!" Kathrine warned.

John turned to Henry. "Orders, captain?"

Henry closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right…"

Everyone turned to him.

"They'll be coming after the Liberty. Keep them away from our ship!"

"Yes, sir!" The team cheered.

* * *

Out of a hole in the gate a giant turtle monster with four heads and a dome on its back slowly moved into the base. Prowlers and Shrikes moving ahead of it.

"Here they come!" Henry yelled.

Kathrine called the team on the wireless.

"That big one—we're picking up the presence of explosive compounds…They're trying to blow up the Liberty!"

"You heard the lady! We need to keep that thing at bay until the ship is ready for liftoff!" Henry told the team. "Lion and Tin man, Use those Steam Cannons on the bomber! Robin, attack it with your magic, John and Califia, aim at it as well! Professor, Lucina and Ike, the four of us will cover them! Fox take the Shrikes! Tom and Scarecrow take the underground tunnels! Marth you lead the others and aim for the Prowlers! Let's move!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lion and Tin Man ran to the upper deck and maned the cannons.

"Let us begin!" Marth said to his group as he unsheathe his Falchion.

The team charged at the Prowlers and picked them off one at a time.

Tiger Lily shoot one in the head. Another one tried to ambush her but exploded upon contact with Queequeg's penguin.

Marth slashed through another with his sword. A Shrike noticed them and prepared to attack.

Boom

"Ha, ha! The Fox strikes again!" Fox said as she continued to shoot down the flying aliens.

Boom

Scarecrow fired a pumpkin stunner down the tunnels and reviled three dazed Lurkers.

"Let's get em!" Tom yelled.

The two of them shoot the monsters dead.

Lion and Tin man shoot the abomination repeatedly along with Robin john and Califia but they were only slowing the monster down as it approached.

"It's too strong!" Robin said.

"Keep shooting! We just need to buy the others some time!" Ike told him as he cut down another Prowler with Urvan.

More of them climbed to the upper deck but couldn't get past Lucina or were distracted by Randolph's lure.

Henry shoot at a Prowler and then looked at the Abomination.

The monster was halfway through the hall and getting closer and closer.

Henry looked right behind him were the path lead to the room where the Liberty was.

"Kathrine is the ship ready yet?"

"Not quite."

Henry turned back to the monster.

The captain noticed purple lights coming from the cracks in its dome….

"I've got in idea! See those cracks in its dome? Focus all you're fire power on it!"

The team fired at the dome and soon destroyed the shell protecting a giant purple weak point.

"That must be the weak spot! Fire at it!" Henry ordered.

The Abomination to a step forward and triggered multiple explosions under it.

"We got him!" Scarecrow said giving Tom a high five.

"It's weakened! This is our chance!" Robin said.

The team shot at the weak point and the monster stopped in its tracks.

"Ignis!"

Robin raised his sword above his head and a bolt of lightning struck the weak point from above.

"Kathrine the monster is slowing down. Is the ship ready yet?" Henry asked.

"Repairs are almost complete. Preparing for takeoff now."

Suddenly the Abomination lifted its heads up and they all shoot out fire balls into the air that descended towards the team.

"Watch out!" Marth warned.

"Lion, Tin man, get away from there!" Lucina yelled.

The two jumped out of the cannons just before they were blown to pieces.

"Lucina, look out!"

Robin ran to her and tackled her to the ground moving them away just in time to avoid another fireball.

"Oh, boy!" Tom yelled as he and Scarecrow ran back into the underground tunnels to avoid the attack.

Marth and his team ran under a catwalk to shield themselves.

"Hit the deck!" Henry yelled.

He and the others dove into the ground as the fire balls landed near them.

The Abomination marched forward.

Henry got up as the monster went passed him.

"Dammit!" he growled as he hurried on ahead of it.

"Hey!" Lion yelled getting up.

"It's almost at the Liberty!" Tiger Lily yelled.

"And to make matters worse I'm out of steam!" John said.

"So am I!" Califia said.

"Me too!" Fox added.

"Robin are you alright!?" Lucina panicked.

Robin was exhausted from the attack he poured most of his energy into. He barely had enough strength to help Lucina avoid the Abomination attack.

"I….should have….planned better…." The tactician panted.

"Now what!?" Tom asked.

"Follow that thing!" John yelled.

Lucina and Ike helped robin to his feet and the team chased the monster as it went into the next room.

"Where's Henry?" Tin Man asked looking around.

"No idea!" Queequeg told him.

"Look!" Lion said pointing ahead.

Henry was standing right in front of the Liberty as the monster approached him.

"Henry, look out!" John yelled.

Henry said nothing and pulled a mechanical eagle out.

"We….Are the defenders of Liberty!" he yelled as the wings extended.

He threw it at the Abominations dome as it caused it to burst.

The alien roared in pain as it collapsed. Soon it turned to ice and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"You did it!" Marth smiled.

"Incredible!" Kathrin said.

"That's our leader!" Lion cheered.

"More aliens are approaching!" Fox warned.

"Quickly! To the ship!" Henry yelled.

As soon as everyone was aboard Henry told the helmsman to cast of.

"Take off in three…two…one…"

As the ship ascended more Prowlers appeared and fired at it.

"Activate the Megaboilers! Now!"

The Liberty hurried out of the Boiler Room and flew off into the distance.

On top of a cliff a certain star shaped alien watched as it flew away.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Tom said.

"Captain Fleming…"

Henry turned to the tactical officer.

"The ship still isn't prepped for the cold."

"Do what you can, Ensign." Henry said.

"Captain."

Henry turned to Kathrine.

"Engineering reports that A.B.E.'s drill is not operational."

"What?!"

"Without the drill, we have no way to get through the ice to the enemy base." Califia said.

"The drill was never even completed." Randolph said. "We will have to finish it."

"After we've come this far…." Ike growled.

"What would Lincoln do?" Tiger Lily asked.

"We need one safe harbor to make repairs." Queequeg said.

"Is there a place that the aliens haven't taken yet?" Marth asked.

"Not one that we can get to before them." The tactical officer told him.

"And even if we could get the drill working the president is the only one that can operate A.B.E." Milton added.

"What do we do now?" Lucina asked.

"An' don't forget about the biggest question!"

Everyone turned to Tom.

"When are we gonna eat?"

John sighed and turned to Henry.

"Whaddaya think, Henry? Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking…."

Suddenly a bright green light appeared in the middle of them briefing room.

"Aliens!" John yelled bringing out Bear Grenade.

"Hold your fire!" Lion told him. "That's no alien!"

The light faded to reveal a young girl with red hair in braids a white t shirt, blue shorts and silver shoes.

"Dorothy!?" Lion, Scarecrow and Tin man said looking at the girl.

"You know this person?" Ike asked them.

"You have to come with me!" the girl said. "There's no time to waste!"

"With you? Where?" Henry asked.

"To the only place left for you…Oz!"

 **Who is this mysterious child? What is this Oz? Did anyone make it this far in the game and not expect the wizard of Oz despite recruiting a talking lion a living scarecrow and a man made of metal? Find out all this (I did and I face palmed myself and sighed in disappointment as soon as Dorothy mentioned Oz.) and more next time!**


	23. Chapter 22: Emerald Storm

**Last time on Code name FE: In the presidents absence Henry took command of S.T.E.A.M. and brought the team safely out of the Boiler Room. After finding out that Lady Liberty and A.B.E. are not prepared for the South Pole a mysterious girl named Dorothy appeared and requested the team went with her to Oz. What will happen to them? Let's find out.**

Chapter 22: Emerald Storm

"Oz?" Henry asked in surprise. "It really exists?"

"Yes." Dorothy said. "But the aliens have found it!"

"Surprised?" John asked. "You've already got a living scarecrow and a talking Lion on your ship. They had to come from somewhere!"

"What is Oz?" Ike asked Randolph.

"A far away world that only exists in stories. At least until S.T.E.A.M. discovered it."

"Like our world." Marth said.

"Correct."

"What is this world like?" Lucina asked.

"I have no idea. I've never visited Oz before. Having never been invited…"

"But I promised queen Ozma!" Dorothy told him. "It's against the rules to take outsiders to her land."

"Only to keep wickedness out!" Lion added.

"Little good it dose, if the aliens found their way in!" Califia scoffed.

"How did the aliens find out about Oz?" Tiger Lily asked.

"They took the Whitehouse, remember?" Randolph replied. "Our secrets are theirs now."

Robin's eyes widened in panic. "Wait...doesn't that mean they...!?"

"There is no need to worry." Milton told him. "All our research and reports regarding your world are onboard the Liberty. They still don't know about it."

Robin sighed in relief.

"Back on the original topic." John said. "How are we s'posed to get to Oz anyway?"

"We'll use the door!" Tin man said pointing to a monitor.

The team looked to see a giant twister.

"Apparently a "Door" means something else in this world too." Robin said sarcastically.

"Someone tell me we ain't goin' in that!" Tom begged.

"Her silver slippers could take Dorothy by herself…" Lion said.

"But I can't save Oz alone!" Dorothy said. "You can't let that wonderful land be destroyed!"

"And don't forget, we have brilliant engineers in Oz. People who could complete the drill, with your help." Scarecrow added. "Why, they might even be able to heal—

"Listing up, folks!" Henry said. "This ride's about to get bumpy, so hold on!

"Thank you, Henry!" Dorothy smiled. "I knew I could count on you!"

"We'd never let a friend in need down." John said. "Ain't that right, Henry?"

"Absolutely, John." The captain said.

"What do we need to do?" Tiger Lily asked him.

"Just buckle up and hang on tight! Next stop: Oz!"

"I don't like where this is going…" Lucina said.

"Well, now I'm a bit glad Chrom isn't here." Robin told her.

"Why?"

"He felt uneasy the first time he was on a boat. Imagine how he would fare in a flying ship charging into a hurricane." He joked.

The team laughed.

"Okay…here wo go." The Helmsman said as the ship carefully approached.

As soon as the Liberty entered the twister alarms blared and the ship stared to shake violently. The team members that didn't find something to hang on to fell over.

"Whooooaaaa!" John yelled falling over.

"Oh, my tummy…" Tom groaned. "This is worse'n runnin' rapids!"

"Sea storms are nothing to…sky storms…" Queequeg grunted.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Lucina groaned.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Robin said holding her with one arm and grabbing a pipe with the other to support them.

"Let the winds guide the ship!" Dorothy said.

"You heard her, helmsman!" Henry added.

"Aye, sir!"

Soon the ship meet a bright light.

Suddenly the sky was clear and a giant city with green lights everywhere could be seen blow them.

"Oz!" Lion, Scarecrow and Tim man cheered looking out the window.

"We made it, you can let go of him now." Tiger Lily joked.

The team looked to Lucina who was holding on to Robin like her life depended on it.

"Now I bet you're **really** glad Chrom isn't here huh?" Ike asked.

"And you think **he** didn't handle ship rides well." The helmsmen joked.

The couple quickly backed away and turned around with their faces scarlet red as everyone else laughed.

"Er…So what know?" Robin asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Take us in closer." Dorothy said looking at the monitor.

"There it is…" Henry said. "The Emerald city!"

"Incredible." Marth said looking at the monitor.

"It seems that the enemy has taken control of its defensive systems." Kathrine said.

"This won't be easy." Tom said.

"I'll help!" Dorothy said readying the Toto blaster.

"So you're an agent too?" Lucina asked.

"Indeed." Milton smiled. "In fact with Dorothy aboard we have all of S.T.E.A.M.'s agents together."

"Glad to hear it." Ike said. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"So where do we start?" Fox asked.

"We need to get to the city's main security system." Scarecrow said. "If we can take it back then securing the city will be a snap."

"We should hurry." Henry said. "Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The team landed in a bush the middle of the city.

"Really? Even in Oz we can't avoid these damn bushes?" John grumbled.

"Well, at least nobody got their cape stuck in a tree right?" Tiger Lily joked looking at Lucina.

"This discussion is over." Lucina muttered with her face red.

"This is Henry. We landed."

"How does it look?" Kathrine asked.

"The city is in ruins but no sign of the aliens anywhere."

Suddenly a shard of ice flew at Marth out of nowhere.

"Look out!"

Ike blocked it with his sword.

"Where did that come from!?" John asked.

"Look over there!" Lion said pointing at two red lights that looked like eyes.

Looking carefully they saw the image of a Prowler.

"Looks like we've got a new one…" Kathrine said. "Those Prowlers can distort light, making them almost invisible."

"Get it quick!" Queequeg said.

The team fired at the alien but lost sight of it.

"Where did it go!?" Califia asked.

"I've got an idea! Everybody get down!" Dorothy said.

The team did as she told.

Dorothy's Toto blaster shoot multiple green shoots while she spun around until she heard a screech.

"I found it!"

Lion used his weapon to launch himself at the alien and crushed it.

"Great work!" Henry smiled.

"What's next?" Tom asked.

"The bulk of the invasion force is in the next area." Kathrine explained. "But you'll need to fight your way through."

"Let's move!" Ike said.

The team moved deeper into the city and until they heard a noise above them.

"Heads up!" Henry yelled.

The team narrowly avoided a large chunk of ice from crashing down on them.

"What was that!?" Tin man asked.

"Their artillery." Lion said.

"I don't see one of those Gunners anywhere." John said.

"That can only mean one thing…" Henry said.

"There it is!" Marth said pointing at an Eyestalker.

"Kill it!" Lion said.

The team shoot at the monster which kept teleporting away until Dorothy hit it.

"I did it!"

"Not bad kid." John said.

"We should find the Gunner." Henry said.

"I think you mean Gunners." Scarecrow said looking around the corner.

The team saw a two gunners in front of a gate with two commanders and a group of red eyes that they assumed were Stealth Prowlers.

"Great. They just happen to be right in our way too." Ike said.

"If we distract them though a small group can get through." Scarecrow told him.

"Alright. I'll take Robin, Lucina Tom, Fox and Dorothy and head for the city's defences. The rest of you cover us."

"Alright. Be careful." Tiger Lily warned.

Califia shoot one of the Gunners in its purple back instantly killing the monster.

The team charged at the aliens while Henry and his group sneaked around the block and went to the gate.

"I hope they'll be alright." Dorothy said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Tom told her.

"Right. Meanwhile we need to take control of the defences so we can take the rest of these monsters down." Henry said.

The team nodded and then they headed past the gate.

On the other side the team saw a wall with defensive turrets behind two Queens and multiple Prowlers.

"They sure have the red carpet rolled out for us." Henry said.

"But if we get rid of the aliens here then we will secure the city." Lucina told him.

"Looks like they took the cannons." Dorothy said.

"I've got an idea." Robin said.

"Aren't you afraid that you might run out of those one day?" Henry smirked.

"Not really." Robin smiled. "I'm always three steps ahead."

* * *

The Queens spawned more Slashers and Crashers while Prowlers and Stealth Prowlers watched the area.

Suddenly an arrow hit a crack in the first Queen's shell making it turn into a block of ice and shattering it.

The aliens looked around but the attacker was nowhere to be seen.

Boom

A Stealth Prowler was hit in the head.

The Prowlers in the cannons noticed something move and started shooting at the boxes.

"They found us!" Lucina said.

Henry, Robin, Fox and Lucina ran to something else to hide behind as the aliens nearby charged at them.

Robin's Levin sword dropped lightning bolts on their attackers. Lucina shot arrows at them and Henry and Fox fired their guns but there were too many of them.

Not only did the remaining Queen keep spawning Crashers but the Cannons kept destroying any cover the team could find.

"We won't last much longer!" Fox said.

"Just hold out a bit longer!" Henry said.

Suddenly the cannons stopped.

"Is it them?" Lucina asked.

A cannon fired at the second Queen and the other shot at a Prowler.

"They did it!" Henry said.

"Woo-hoo!" Tom cheered as he fired another cannon shot at the Crashers.

"Take that!" Dorothy said shooting at the Prowlers again.

"Looks like they managed to sneak to the cannons while we distracted the aliens like you said. Good plain Robin." Henry smiled patting the tacticians shoulder.

"Oh. Looks like you didn't need us after all."

The team turned around to see John with the others behind him.

"Tom and Dorothy are finishing the last of them now." Henry said.

Soon the all the aliens were destroyed.

"That's all of them!" Dorothy cheered.

"Liberty, this is Henry. We destroyed the aliens in the city."

"Good work team. We're on our way." Katharine responded.

 _Later on the Liberty…._

After the Liberty picked up the team it went to the palace and landed nearby.

"So the enemy is still holding the palace?" Henry asked.

"Affirmative." Kathrine told him.

"It is however the last of the aliens in Oz." Randolph said. "Thanks to the security being back under control, the soiders of Oz managed to repel all the invaders in the city."

"Queen Ozma must be trapped inside!" Dorothy said.

"We've got to help her!" Scarecrow added.

"Well, let's get in there and stop 'em!" Lion yelled.

"Yes, the four of us can go right now!" Tin man said as he went towards the door.

"Hold on, Tin man." John told him.

"Isn't this task too dangerous for four people alone?" Milton asked.

"Rushing recklessly in there and getting killed won't help anyone." Ike said.

"He's right." Tiger Lily said. "You can't rush in with no plan."

"But, Tiger Lily—

"You mustn't let your heart rule your head, Dorothy." Fox said placing a hand on the girls head.

"Good point." Tin man said. "My heart's boiling over a bit, actually."

Tom ran up to him.

"Oooh! Can I see?"

"Well fortunately we have your knowledge of the palace that we can use to our advantage." Robin said turning to Dorothy.

"Right. We'll need details of the palace if we're going to save her majesty." Henry added.

"I'll tell you two what I know, Henry, Robin…." The girl replied.

 **What awaits in the palace? Will our heroes save queen Ozma in time? Who hates Stealth Prowlers as much as I do? Find out all this (It's a rhetorical question. NOBODY HATES STEALTH PROWLERS LIKE I DO!) and more next time!**


	24. Chapter 23: Countdown to Ozmageddon

**Wait, what's this? An update on a Friday!? What's next an apocalypse?! Is something alien approaching!? Well here's the deal. I'm going to be away this weekend so I won't be able to update on Saturday but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I'm going to upload this now for you instead. In the last chapter: Henry's team liberated most of Oz and now must save queen Ozma and her palace. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

Chapter 23: Countdown to Ozmageddon

The team gathered around Dorothy.

"Queen Ozma must be in one of the back rooms in the palace."

"Do you know your way there?" Marth asked her.

"Yes. I also know a short cut we can take."

"This palace is large, is it?" Califia asked?

Dorothy nodded.

"Let's try not to get lost, people." Henry said.

"What's with the machines here in Oz, anyway?" John asked. "I don't see no steam pipes, no valves…"

"Now you know how your world looks to us." Ike told him.

"Do they run on…magic?" Tom asked.

"No, no, no, no. this is science, pure and simple." Randolph said looking out the window.

"Pretty good science, then." Tiger Lily said.

"Raaarrr! Enough talk!" Lion growled. "It's time to fight!"

"We're racing against the clock here!" Scarecrow added.

"My heart cannot take much more!" Tin Man yelled causing both of his companions to fall over.

"Easy, Tin Man." John said.

"They're right, John. We're going—Right through the front door." Henry said.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"We've got a problem here."

"What is it Kathrine?" Henry asked.

"I'm picking up aliens that appear to have an explosive charge in the center of the palace."

"What!? Are they going to destroy the whole palace!?" Dorothy asked.

"Not if we stop them." Henry said. "Ike' Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin man, Lion and I will go look for the queen. John take the others and stop those bombers!"

"We're on it!" John replied.

"Do be careful everyone." Milton said.

* * *

John and his team reached the center of the palace in search of the bombers.

"It should be around here." Randolph said.

"Look!" Tom said.

The team saw two small aliens with three legs and a purple center.

"Bombugs." Randolph said. "Fascinating."

The aliens panicked at the site of the team and ran.

"They move quickly." Marth noted.

"I'm picking up five of them!" Kathrin said on the wireless. "It looks like they'll blow in five minutes!"

"We need to hurry!" Queequeg said.

"How do we stop them critters?" Tom asked.

"If you can get in close, the steam from your packs should neutralize the aliens, chemical reaction."

"Let's hurry!" Marth said. "Lucina, John, Tom, Fox and I will search the upper floor! The rest of you look around here!"

"Alright. Robin said. "Let's go!"

Robin's team found the first Bombug hiding behind a bench.

"There!" Queequeg said.

Tiger Lily jumped over the bench and shoot steam at it. The alien soon busted into flames.

"That's one."

"This is Carter. We eliminated the first Bombug."

"Good." John replied. "Tom just go rid of another one. How much time is left?"

"Four minutes!" Kathrine said. "Please hurry!"

"Look out!" Robin yelled. Suddenly a Commander and two Stealth Prowlers fired at the team.

"We don't have time for this!" Califia said as they hid behind the bench.

Queequeg shot his penguin lobber at them and Califia shoot her rhino bomber.

"We got this! Get the bombers" Queequeg said.

"Be careful. And good luck." Tiger Lily said.

"Ha! Queequeg need's no luck!"

Robin Randolph and Tiger Lily hurried on ahead.

"Which of you shall die first!?" Califia asked activating her mechanical fists and charging at the aliens.

"Who going to fall to Queequeg?" Queequeg asked as he brought out his harpoon and followed behind her.

* * *

Lucina slashed through a Scourge and Tom used his punch gun to destroy a Hound.

"There it is! Marth said.

John shoot a grenade at the third Bombug dazing it before running up to it to defuse it.

"Three minutes left!" Kathrine said.

"They might be on the other side of the room!" Marth said looking past the railing that stopped people from falling to the floor below them.

* * *

Back down stairs Queequeg and Califia caught up to the others after finishing off the aliens.

"Did you find the monster?" Califia asked.

Tiger Lily pointed in front of them.

Bombug was sitting behind a thin pole covering its three eyes and trying to curl itself up in an attempt to hide behind it.

"Um, for what it's worth we **almost** didn't see you there. Kind of." Robin said as the team stared at it.

Randolph sighed and walked up to the alien and defused it.

"I suppose intellectually they aren't much."

"How smart do you think they can be if they can only detonate themselves?" Califia asked.

Before she could get an answer they heard a noise from above.

A grenade shooting Prowler on the second floor shoot at the ceiling above them causing a chunk of it to come crashing down on the team.

Lucina looked in horror from over the railing as it landed on them.

"Robin, no!"

"I must end you!"

Marth cut the Prowler to ribbons before it could do anything else.

He and the others ran to where Lucina was standing but couldn't see anything pastfrom the dust from the wreckage.

"Team come in!" John yelled. "Do you read me!? Respond!"

"We're fine." Califia said.

As the dust cleared Lucina and the others saw a barrier that shielded the team.

"Quick thinking professor." Robin said.

"Naturally." Randolph replied as the tentacles generating the shield withdrew back into his steam pack.

"Thank the gods!" Lucina said. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Robin replied. "We'll be fine."

"While I'm glad to hear that everyone's okay we have less than one minute left!" Kathrine yelled.

"Damn! Let's hurry!" John said.

After looking past the railing his team saw the last Bombug.

"There it is! Get it, quick!" Marth yelled.

He John, Tom and Lucina ran after the alien as fox left in the other direction.

"Where is Fox going?" Lucina asked.

"Never mind that!" Tom said. "Let's just grab that critter before it's too late!"

"Thirty seconds remaining!" Kathrine yelled.

The Bombug was faster than the team and the distance was getting bigger between them.

"It's too fast!" Lucina panicked. "We're going to loses it!"

Suddenly a bang was heard and the alien flipped over.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

The team looked across the room to see Fox on the other side of the room.

"So that's what she was up too." Lucina said.

"Ten seconds left!" Kathrine interrupted.

The team hurried to the alien.

"Five, Four…"

John and Tom shot steam from their packs at the Bombug,

"Three, Two, One,"

The alien burned up in flames.

"Phew! That one was too close for comfort!" John said.

"The creatures are all defused. Fantastic work, everyone!" Kathrine said.

"That's that." Marth said. "We should met up with the others and—

"Look out!"

Lucina pushed Marth out of the way as a Slasher jumped out of the shadows and brought down its bladed tail.

The alien slashed at Lucina's side causing blood to spray out of her.

Her sword fell out of her grasp and she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Marth yelled.

John blew up the alien with a grenade.

Marth ran up to Lucina and turned her onto her back.

She was bleeding badly and was unconscious.

"Damn!" Marth growled.

Fox caught up with the team. She ran up to them when she saw Lucina.

"What happened!?"

"Fox, get Tiger Lily, quick!" Marth told her.

Fox nodded and left as fast as she could.

Marth tried using Falchion too heal her.

"Any luck?" Tom asked.

"She's bleeding too quickly!"

"There must be something we can do!" John said.

Marth panicked. If there was one thing the legendary Hero King feared it was the thought of losing a friend.

"Hey, look!" Tom said.

Marth turned to see where Lucina's sword fell. The blade was glowing just like Falchion.

He walked over to it and picked up the blade. Like before he noticed that it felt familiar in his grasp.

"It's just like…"

Marth hurried to Lucina and placed both swords near her injury. The wound slowly closed and her face became peaceful.

"It worked!" John said.

"Wow. Can you do that with any fancy sword?" Tom asked. "Robin did tell me that magic is commonly used in your world."

"No. Healing is one of Falchion's abilities." Marth said. "What is going on?"

"Behind you!" John yelled.

Another Slasher tried to ambush Marth but this time he was ready.

He blocked its tail with his sword and slashed though the monster with Lucina's blade cutting it cleanly in half.

"Hey! How'd you do that!?" John asked.

"Do what?" Marth asked.

"Back at Boston I took a swing at one of those critters with that thing and it didn't even scratch it! Lucina told me that it was passed down her family and only certain people in it can use that sword if it thinks they're worthy!"

"That sounds just like…."

Marth looked at both swords.

"Could it be…? But that's impossible!"

Marth then realized something and turned to Lucina's unconscious form.

"Unless…"

"What is it?" Tom asked.

Before he got an answer they heard Fox's voice.

"They are over here!"

"John, Tom, promise me you won't tell anyone that I used her sword." Marth said as he quickly put Lucina's weapon back in her sheath.

"Why?" Tom asked. "What's so-?

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright. If it's that important too you the secret's safe with me." John said.

"My lips are sealed." Tom added.

"You have my thanks."

"Lucina!"

Robin ran up to the princess then knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh gods, please no…." Robin said with tears threatening to fall.

"She'll be fine Robin, don't worry." John told him.

"Seems that way but it looks like she lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here and back to the Liberty." Tiger Lily said.

Robin nodded and got up lifting Lucina in his arms.

"I'll go with you." Marth said.

"The rest of us will meet up with the captain." Fox said.

"Good luck." Marth said.

Robin hurried down the hall carrying Lucina with Tiger Lily and Marth following.

John watched them as they left.

" _What in the world was all that about?"_

 **Will Lucina survive? Will Henry's team find queen Ozma before it's too late? How can Marth use Lucina's sword? Find out all this (Not that last one though. Those who don't already know will have to wait for a while!) and more next time!**


	25. Chapter 24: As allies and as friends

Code name FE

Chapter 24

 **Yeah, sorry I'm late again folks. Still trying to get back into the schedule. Last time on Code name FE: Marth's team successfully defused the Bombugs however the mission ended with Lucina getting injured. Meanwhile Henry's team is still searching for the queen. What will happen next? Let's find out.**

Chapter 24: As allies and as friends

In the back of the palace a woman with blond hair and a green dress ran across the back room. Laud footsteps could be heard behind her.

"To think they've come so far…."

The woman reached the throne in back of the room and turned around.

A giant hulking alien with two bat wing shaped gales on its arms and large horns slowly approached her.

Before it could reach the woman multiple green screen like squares appeared forming a barrier blocking its way.

"It's heartbreaking…All we can do is run and hide within our own city…"

The alien prepared to attack until it heard Dorothy's voice.

"There's the queen! But it looks like she's in trouble!"

The alien turned around to see Henry and his team run up to it.

The queen looked past the alien.

"Reinforcements?! Could it be that Dorothy…?"

"Whoa! He's a big one!" Scarecrow said looking at the beast.

"Look at it! It is hideous!" Tin man yelled.

"Lemme at em!" Lion growled.

The Dreadnought speeded its arms and let out a roar as a purple shock wave appeared beneath it.

Suddenly more aliens rose from the ground. Six Prowlers and two Scourges.

"Our priority is saving the queen!" Henry said. "Take down all of the aliens in the area so we can secure this room!"

"Sounds good." Ike said.

Henry tried to shot at the Dreadnought but it shielded its body with its large shield like arms.

"This thing is tough. Let's go after the smaller ones first!"

Ike brought out Ragnell and charged at the Scourges. He blew both of them away with one swing.

Scarecrow used a pumpkin stunner and stunned the Prowlers but the Dreadnought was unaffected.

"Whoa. He really is tough."

Henry and Dorothy shot at two Prowlers.

Lion pounced on one of them.

Tin Man refiled everyone's steam tanks.

The last Prowler charged at Dorothy

The girl taped her heals.

"Coming at ya!"

Suddenly she dashed forward at an intense speed and charged right into the alien.

"Look what I did!" She said looking back at the team.

"Dorothy!" Lion, Scarecrow and Tin man nervously yelled pointing ahead of her.

Dorothy looked in front of her.

"Whoaaaaaaa!"

She flew right off the platform they were on and fell down the short distance to the floor face first.

Ike ran to the edge of the platform.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That wasn't the first time." Dorothy said shaking her head as she sat up.

"Well aside from that landing good work Dorothy!" Henry called. "Now for the big one!"

Henry threw his eagle grenade at the Dreadnought but even that didn't scratch the monster.

Ike jumped at it and brought down Ragnell on it but it didn't work.

The Dreadnought extended one of its arms and shot purple spheres out if its hand hitting Ike in the chest and knocking him over.

"D-damn it!" Ike growled.

"Nothing is working!" Tin man said.

Dorothy climbed back up the platform and ran up to Ike helping him up.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

Ike was silent for a moment.

"I didn't want to use this but…." Ike mumbled looking down at Ragnell.

"Use what?"

As the Dreadnought prepared to attack again Ike grabbed Dorothy and jumped out of the way.

"Henry, new plain!"

"What is it?"

The Dreadnought slowly approached them while Ike explained his plain.

"Do you think this "Technique" of yours will work?" Lion asked.

"It might. But it will take a while to gather the energy. I'll need you to keep that monster busy."

"Leave it to us!" Henry told him.

Ike brought Ragnell in front of him and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Concentrate."

Blue flames appeared on the blade.

Henry and the others charged at the alien as it sot more spheres at them.

The team dodged the shots and Henry shot it in it's now exposed chest.

The creature stumbled back in pain.

"It's chest is the weak point! Time your attacks!"

The Dreadnought swung its arms wildly at them.

Dorothy rolled out of the way but Henry, Lion, Scarecrow and Tin man were knocked across the room.

Dorothy shot her Toto Blaster in its chest.

The Dreadnought cried out in pain and fell on one knee.

"End of the road pal!"

"Dorothy get back!" Tin man yelled getting up.

The monster grabbed Dorothy in its hands pinning her arms to her sides.

"Ah! Hey! Let me go!" Dorothy yelled trying to pull away.

"Dorothy!" queen Ozma yelled from the other side of her barrier.

Henry got up and pointed his weapon at the monster.

The Dreadnought lifted the girl off of her feet and held her in between it and Henry.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Dorothy panicked.

"That's low you coward!" Lion yelled.

Dorothy tried struggling and kicking wildly trying to get free but only made the alien tighten its grip on her.

"Ow! Put me down!" Dorothy grunted in pain while trying to squirm out of its hold on her.

"Damn!" Henry growled.

"We need to do something!" Scarecrow panicked.

"Just a bit longer…" Ike mumbled.

Suddenly a small green dot of light appeared on the Dreadnoughts hand.

BANG

A bullet hit it right in the hand causing it to drop Dorothy.

"You should know how to properly treat a woman!"

The team turned to see Fox with her powered up laser guided rifle.

"Dorothy, run!" Fox yelled.

As Dorothy tried to quickly get away the Dreadnought reached to grab her again.

Suddenly a mechanical fist flew into its face knocking it a few feet back.

"If that's how ya like to play I can be dirty to!" Tom said from behind the pillar he was hiding behind with his punch gun.

"Thanks a heap!" Dorothy said as Tom helped her up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" John said as he and the others walked in to the room.

"The bombers?" Henry asked.

"Dey all been destroyed!" Queequeg said.

"Now we just deal with him." Califia grinned.

"Just keep it busy!" Lion said.

"Busy? What for?" Randolph.

The Dreadnaught turned to see Ike who had blue flames spinning around him.

"Uh-oh! Looks like it caught on!" Scarecrow said.

The monster slowly marched toward Ike.

"Almost there…"

The team fired at the Dreadnaught but it used its arms to shield itself again causing the attacks to merely slow it down.

"Ike, run!" John yelled.

Soon it was right in front of him. It raised its arm and thrusted it's sharp claws at him.

Ike's eyes snapped open.

"Now!"

He swung his burning Ragnell upward into the monster knocking it high into the air.

"Everyone, get away!"

Ike jumped after the Dreadnaught.

"GREAT…."

Ike slashed at the monster repeatedly and occasionally kicked at it. Each hit releasing a shockwave of blue flame. Then he raised Ragnell over his head.

"AETHER!"

Ike swung it downward bringing the alien crashing to the ground in an explosion of blue flame.

The team stared in awe with their mouths gaped open as the smoke cleared. Ike got up and was standing in a crater with blue embers and there were no remains of the Dreadnought.

"Holy flamin' heckfire that was amazing!" Tom yelled.

The team ran up to him.

"I guess that's how you got the title "Radiant Hero" huh Ike?" Henry asked.

Ike fell to his knees.

"Ike! Are you okay?" Lion asked.

"Yeah…that just….took a lot out of me…." Ike painted.

"Well you did it!" John said as he and Lion each grabbed an arm and brought him up.

"Let's check up on the queen!" Henry said.

The queen dispelled her barrier as Dorothy and her friends ran up to her.

"You're here…."

"You're majesty! Are you alright!?" Henry asked.

"Thank you. President Lincoln continues to recruit, I see…."

"Sorry about the….damages." Ike said breathing heavily.

"Do not worry. It is nothing that our men cannot fix. And it's a small price to pay for our palace." The queen told him.

"I should be sorry." Dorothy said. "I know I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about Oz…"

"It's alright Dorothy." Queen Ozma smiled." That is not nearly as important as the safety of this land and its people. We would be lost without you're otherworldly friends."

"Speaking of otherworldly friends." Henry said turning to John. "Where are Marth, Robin and Lucina? I don't see Tiger Lily around either."

"One of those monsters tried to ambush Marth." Califia said. "Lucina protected him but was left injured."

"Will she be okay?" Tin Man asked.

"Tiger Lily said she should be fine but she lost a lot of blood." Tom said. "She, Robin and Marth went to take her back to the ship."

"Your friend was injured?" Ozma asked. "Please bring her here! Our medics can heal her!"

"Can you help the president to?" Henry asked.

"President Lincoln!? What happened!?"

* * *

The team was gathered around the bed the president was resting in.

The president soon opened his eyes.

"Mr. President!" Henry smiled.

"Thank goodness." Tiger Lily said. "We were worried…sir."

"He's received the finest care." queen Ozma said. "There's no more need for worry."

The president sat up. "Your…Majesty?"

"Dorothy! You Promised!" The president said turning his attention to the girl that cowered behind Lion.

"Please, do not scold her, Abe." Ozma said. "She made the right choice to help us all."

"But I can't…"

"Oz has been in isolation for too long. I wanted to protect my people from your wars…But now, war has found us. And it's clear that we can only win…together. Oz will stand with America to save both of our worlds. As allies…And as friends."

"You have my thanks." The president said.

"The Liberty's rarin' to go!" John smiled. "Ozma's boys got that drill workin'.

"They even set us up fer ammo and vittles!" Tom added.

"And I can place you near your destination." Ozma said.

"We are truly grateful for your aid." The president said before turning to his team. "My friends…the final battle awaits."

"Sir, yer, Sir!"

The president smiled along with his team as they saluted. Then he noticed something.

"Wait…Where are Marth and the others?"

"In the other room, sir. During our mission to take back the palace Lucina got injured and Ike tired himself out. Marth and Robin are with them." Henry said.

"Will they be alright?"

"They will." Ozma told him. "Lucina was given medical attention. I offered to do the same for Ike but he insisted that he just needed some rest."

"We should go check on them." The president said as he got out of bed.

 **Will Ike and Lucina recover? Will S.T.E.A.M. find the alien base? When will I finally upload the rest of this? Find out all this (The end is in sight folks!) and more next time!**


	26. Chapter 25: Regret and Dispair

_Lucina was in the castle in Ylisse. She and her army were being overwhelmed by Risen._

 _Lucina blocked an attack from one of them and spun behind it and slashed it in the back. She turned around to see another coming at her and prepared to block its blow._

 _Suddenly there was a loud crash and the room was filled with dust._

 _The roof and walls of the room were destroyed._

" _So ends the human race."_

 _Lucina quickly stood up and found that the room was empty. She was the only one there except…._

" _The future is built upon the past…"_

 _She tried to see further beyond the dust._

" _But your kind shall never see it."_

 _She turned around and saw three red glowing eyes gazing at her._

" _Your mother and father…are dead, tiny one."_

 _Lucina trembled and pointed her sword at the monster staring at her._

" _No…"_

 _The dragon backed its head away._

" _And now it is your turn…"_

 _Then it opened its massive mouth and charged its head at her._

"… _TO DIE!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Lucina's eyes widened in fear and kept her blade pointed at the monster that destroyed her world._

 _Then she heard a familiar voice._

" _Lucina, please wake up!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Lucina yelled shooting up into a sitting position on the bed gasping.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Lucina turned to his side to see Robin next to her holding her shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and Henry and the rest of the team all rushed into the room.

"Is everyone alright!?" Henry asked. "We heard yelling!"

"Yes. It would seem that our friend here just had a bad dream." Marth said turning to Henry.

"You think?" Ike asked sarcastically. "The girl woke up scream-wait, why does this seem familiar?"

"Wh-what happened?" Lucina asked.

"You were badly wounded and passed out." Robin said.

"I'm sorry." Marth said. "You were protecting me when I let my guard down."

"Peace Marth." the president said. "Everyone is safe. That's what matters."

"Mr. President?" Lucina asked looking past Robin.

"We were able to get the palace back." Ike said from the bed he was in. "Queen Ozma offered us medical attention."

"Ike? What happened?"

"He tired himself out taking down a huge alien." John said. "You two alright now?"

"I'm fine." Ike said getting out of bed. "Sorry to make you worry."

"As I said they have received the finest care." queen Ozma said.

"Are you queen Ozma?" Lucina asked.

The queen nodded. "It is good to see you are both awake. Thank you for all you have done."

"After helping our friends and preparing the Liberty it is us who should be thanking you." Henry smiled.

"They got the drill to work?" Robin asked.

"Sure did. They just need to finish a few tests on it and the Liberty and then we're ready to head for the South Pole!" Dorothy said.

"Then the time for the final battle is at hand." Marth said.

"We should prepare ourselves." The president said.

Lucina nodded and got out of bed.

"Godspeed, all of you." Ozma said.

* * *

Marth was on the deck of the ship while it stood inside the hanger as the engineers continued to work.

" _Father….what good have I done? What am I supposed to do? Has everything up to now been in vain?"_

"There you are."

Marth turned around to see Ike.

"I thought you might be moping out here."

"You know me well Ike."

"What's on your mind now? Still beating yourself up over what happened to Lucina?"

Marth was silent.

"That's not like you Marth."

The swordsmen turned around to see the president approach them.

"Mr. President. It's good to have you back." Ike smiled.

"Thank you. The treatment I received was miraculous. I feel better than I have in years. During the war, I saw scores of the wounded and dying, of course."

"It is depressing to realize that were ways to save those people but they didn't have such treatment available to them. Heck, if Rhys, Mist or any of the other expert healers I know were here we could have saved many lives." Ike said in regret.

"Indeed." The president replied. "How many widows and orphans need never have lost their husbands and fathers? I believe the world of medicine must be reordered to serve the inalienable right to life. Every day in our world, people die of treatable injuries and illnesses. Treatment of a certain nation or financial standing. I long for a world where the needs of all are seen to with equal attention and energy."

The president's speech amazed the two men.

"But at any rate. I feel I should apologize for leaving you as I did. I also should thank you for carrying on in exemplary fashion without me. Well done."

"I believe it is Henry who rightfully deserves the credit for that." Marth said. "If not for his leadership we would have been lost."

"What you did was quite a noble action. Though it did leave us all worried." Ike added.

"We are indeed lucky to have someone with Henry's talents among us." The president said. "As for my actions…I believe one's life is not measured in years but in accomplishments."

"What brings you here sir?" Marth asked.

"Truth be told I myself like to come up here when I feel troubled. I could tell something is bothering you."

Marth again was silent.

"We heard what happened Marth." Ike said. "Nobody saw it coming. You are no more to blame than anyone else. Besides, she's fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

"And correct me if I'm wrong but I hear it was you who saved her after striking that fiend down, am I right?" the president asked.

The three were silent before Marth spoke again.

"Ike, Mr. President…"

The two men listened carefully.

"That is not the only thing that I feel guilty for…."

"It isn't?" Ike asked.

"What else is on your mind then?" The president asked.

Marth looked down and sighed.

"This is only an assumption I have made. If I agreed to tell you please promise me that you two won't tell anyone."

"You have my word Marth." Ike said.

"I swear on my honor that whatever you say won't leave my lips." The president added as he put up his hand.

Marth sighed again.

"Alright. The truth is after today's events…."

* * *

Lucina was inside the ship waiting for the others who were getting ready.

"Lucina."

The princess turned around to see Robin.

"Oh, hello Robin. Can I help you?"

Robin said nothing as he walked up to her.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

Then Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Robin?" Lucina couldn't see his face but could feel tears fall on her shoulder.

"Please. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." Lucina said as she hugged him back.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to be alive. Promise you won't leave me. Promise you'll stay safe."

"Don't worry. I promise to remain by your side as long as you need me."

The two of them looked at each other's faces until they brought their lips together.

"Hey guys! What's going on-EEEEEEKKK!"

The couple broke their kiss and looked to see someone duck behind a box.

"Dorothy?" Lucina asked.

"Uhhhh…nobody here but us boxes!"

"Nice try. You can come out." Robin said with a laugh.

The girl got out from her hiding place.

"Sorry. I thought maybe you two were having a special moment and I didn't want to interrupt."

The two blushed at the comment.

"Um no that's quite alright." Robin replied.

"What's wrong? You two **are** a couple right?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Er…yes but it's just all….new to us I guess." Lucina told her. "I truly am blessed to be with Robin. He has showed me so much and has made me into a better person. It's just that well….talking about it makes me uneasy. Probably from my aunt Lissa my sister Cynthia and Severa constantly teasing me over it."

"I would like to say I don't have that problem except I have Stahl, Ricken and Gaius making fun of me." Robin replied.

The three of them were silent until Lion, Scarecrow and Tin man came in.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Scarecrow asked.

"Oh, hi guys!" Dorothy said. "Actually we were just talking about Robin and Lucina being a-

"From another world!" Robin interrupted. "Er….yes we were just talking about us being from another world."

"Oh, yeah! Lion told me that you two are on a mission to change the future!" Scarecrow said.

"Change the future?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes. I come from the future of Robin's time." Lucina explained. "A future destroyed by the fell dragon Grima."

"So you're on an adventure to save the land right?" Like the one we went on!" Dorothy said.

"You went on?"

* * *

 **A quick question for you guys. Do you think it would be a good idea to put Roy and maybe Chrom in this or is it a bit too late? What is this adventure Dorothy went on? Will our heroes find the enemy base? WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!? Find out all this (Shut up Zero! I finished the Amy story in the Sonic Adventure play through for the Gamer of Glory back in 2015!) and more next time!**

 **Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!?**

 **Writer of glory: FIRE EMBLEM FATES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

 **Henry: How did we end up in a fanfic written by this idiot?**

 **Ike: Who knows? Maybe we angered the gods.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Bottom of the World

**Okaaaaaaaaay. Hi guys. It's the Writer of Glory again and boy do I have a dozy for you. This next chapter goes over the events of the classic story of The Wizard of Oz. The problem is I haven't seen that since I was a kid so there is a lot I still don't know and I was therefore like Marth and Ike required to resort to internet resources to get as much info as I can. If I screw anything in the story up I apologize. Last time on Code Name FE: Lucina recovered from her injury and the team is preparing for the journey to the South Pole. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The bottom of the world

"One day my pet dog Toto and I were swept along with our house by a tornado and sent away from our home in Kansas. It then brought us to this land. To Oz."

"I see. So you are the first person from your world to set foot in Oz." Robin said.

"Actually I was the second. The first was the Wizard of Oz." Dorothy replied.

"Who is that?" Lucina asked.

"He was in charge of the Emerald City before queen Ozma." Scarecrow said.

"So what did you do after you came here?" Robin asked.

"Our house landed in the land of the land of the east where the Munchkins live."

"Oz is divided into five places." Lion explained. "The land of the East, North, West and South with the Emerald City in the centre."

"With the wizard in charge of the city the other four lands were each ruled by a witch. The ones in the North and South are good and caring but the ones in the East and West were wicked and evil." Tin Man explained.

"And you were transported to a land ruled by such a villain?" Lucina asked Dorothy. "Did she try to hurt you?"

"Nope. Our house actually landed right on top of the Wicked Witch of the East killing her."

Robin and Lucina laughed.

"Well I suppose that solved that problem for you didn't it?" Lucina smiled.

"How convenient." Robin added with a chuckle.

"After that the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins thanked me and gave me these silver shoes. They used to belong to the Wicked Witch of the East. She then told me to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and look for the Wizard of Oz to find a way home."

"And on the way there she met me!" Scarecrow said. "I was tied to a pole and she helped me down!"

"And you stayed with her to return the favor?" Lucina asked.

"Well that was part of it. But the thing is back then I wasn't too bright and wanted a brain so Dorothy convinced me to go with her and ask the wizard."

"They later helped me when I was rusted." Tin Man said. "I wanted a heart so I decided to join them in their search for the wizard."

"After that is when they meet me." Lion said. "I was a coward back then so they convinced me to go with them to the Emerald City well."

"I see." Robin said. "But you know, magic isn't the only way to gain courage. Our friend Yarne wasn't known for his courage but he pushed himself for his friends and now he is one of the best warriors our army has to offer."

"He still is easily frightened and is reluctant to fight." Lucina added. "But he is always trying hard to conquer his fear."

"That's good." Lion said. "Courage is meant for protecting people. I'll betcha that's how Yarne feels."

"Perhaps your right." Robin said. "But anyway, you were saying?"

"Eventually we made it to the Emerald City." Dorothy explained. "The wizard said he would help us if we killed the Wicked Witch of the West. On the way there she sent a group of winged monkeys to capture us."

" _Winged monkeys?"_ Robin thought. _"Oz just gets stranger and stranger the more I hear of it."_

"What did you do?" Lucina asked.

"Lion and I were caught and taken to her castle. She was after my silver slippers but when she managed to get one of them I threw a bucket of water on her which caused her to melt."

"So you killed both of the evil witches. While we were here the civilians of Oz seemed to think highly of you. Now I see why." Robin said.

"Thanks, but looking back I kind of killed both of them by accident didn't I?" Dorothy asked.

"Aw please. I don't think anyone here is going to complain." Lion said.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, after that I took the Golden cap she used to summon the monkeys and we regrouped and went back to the Emerald City. Then we went back to the wizard and found out that he was really an ordinary person that wound up in Oz by accident just like me."

"How awful!" Lucina said. "So he couldn't do anything for you?"

"Actually he could!" Scarecrow said as he took off his hat to reveal a bunch off pins in his head.

"What….is that?" Robin asked.

"My brains! He told me that smart people are sharp! These things help a lot!" Scarecrow said putting his hat back on.

"He was also able to make me a heart." Tin Man explain.

"And he gave me a potion of courage." Lion added.

"And he sent you home?" Robin asked Dorothy.

"Well we were plaining to leave together in a hot air balloon but Toto chased a kitten into the crowed and before I could find him and get back the balloon broke loose and floated away with the wizard and left us behind."

"So what did you do?" Lucina asked.

"A Solider with green whiskers told me that the Witch of the South might be able to help so I had the monkeys fly us there and she told us that my slippers can take me anywhere."

"So you really could have left as soon as you got there?" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah. But I'm glad I didn't! Because then I would have never met Scarecrow, Tin man and Lion or help them get what they wanted!"

"Aw thanks Dorothy! You're the best!" Scarecrow said.

"I'll say!" Lion added.

"What a kind hearted soul." Tin Man smiled.

"After that the witch gave the cap to the king of the monkeys freeing them. Some time passed after I got home and queen Ozma allowed me and my relatives and the wizard to live in her palace. Then one day we found out that someone else was sent to Oz in a tornado."

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

"The president."

"What!? What did you do!?"

"I met up with Scarecrow and the others and we went to find the president. We found him on the yellow brick road and helped him to the Emerald city. Then we brought him to queen Ozma and she helped him get back to America."

"We got to be good friends with him." Tin Man said. "He didn't mind our unusual appearances and was always the first to stop and help anyone he noticed was troubled."

"After he got back he decided to create S.T.E.A.M. so he made a rumor that he was murdered and started working on building the team in secret." Lion said.

"So when he asked the four of us for our help of course we agreed." Scarecrow added.

"Wow. You guys all went through a lot haven't you?" a voice asked.

The team looked to see Henry and the rest of the team come in.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Dorothy smiled. "When did you all get here?"

"Just now." The helmsmen said. "Everyone is ready."

"Where are Marth, Ike and the president?" John asked.

"I think they're on the upper deck." Lucina said.

"I'll go let them know we're ready." Henry said before leaving.

As he approached the deck he heard voices.

"I believe that Henry's potential for good work is far greater than mine. I have done many thing but my time for good deeds is drawing to an end." The president said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked.

"I mean that I believe that each and every one of you has your best works ahead of you." Including you Marth. It is important to leave something for the future like we now know you will from what you told us. Maybe you couldn't stop what happened but thanks to what you left behind your world has a second chance. You shouldn't be guilty. I for one am proud."

"Perhaps your right. Thank you sir." Marth replied.

"Sir, Marth, Ike."

The three men turned around to face Henry.

"The crew is ready to go."

"Good." The president replied. "It's time we put an end to this maddens once and for all. Oh, and Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Great job. I hope I can continue to count on you in the future."

"Yes sir!"

"Despite you age you really are mature yet confident." Marth said. "You are a lot like Roy."

"Is he a friend of yours?" The president asked.

"Yes. He is also another hero from the past according to Robin."

"I see…."

"Sir?"

"Sorry friends but I just remembered that I had to speak to queen Ozma about something before we leave. I will be back soon."

* * *

In the middle of the South Pole a group of penguins were dawdling about. One of them looked up to see a giant green hole appear in the sky.

The Liberty come out of the hole with the crew onboard and ready for anything.

"Sir, hail from the war department!" Kathrin said turning to the president.

"On-screen."

A tall bearded man with brown hair appeared on the monitor.

"Mr. President. I hope you're well, sir."

"General Grant. Status report, please."

"Our boys are putting up a terrific fight but our hopes of victory are fading. A great wave of cold is spreading across the globe. Freezing….Freezing everything in its wake."

"Freezing everything!?" Lucina asked.

"What?! How?" Henry asked.

"No idea, but more than half the earth is frozen already." The general responded. "It's only a matter of time before the earth is an icy tomb."

"The aliens must be close to completing the revival of the Shugguth." Robin said.

"How can you tell?" Ike asked.

"According to the Necronomicon the great Shugguth projects an aura of intense cold." Randolph replied.

"General, the cold's source…could it be at the South Pole?" the president asked.

"That seems possible."

"Understood. We'll deal with this problem, General. Hold out as long as you can."

"Yes, sir. Good luck." The general saluted before the screen closed.

The president turned to the helmsmen.

"We haven't a moment to spare. Full speed!"

"Aye, aye!"

The Liberty dashed through the air.

* * *

After a ten minute flight Randolph addressed the team.

"We are reading several heat sources under the ice. They have hidden it well, but their base is directly beneath us."

"But where are they?" Califia asked. "Where are their warriors?"

"Maybe they're not at home!" Dorothy said.

"The thicker the walls, the fewer the guards." Fox smiled.

"And overconfidence is the most contagious of all diseases." The president added.

"The same applies to us." Robin pointed out. "Let's not get careless. They could be trying to catch us off guard."

"Robin has a point. We mustn't let our guard down now." Marth said.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is they're doing it won't change what will happen to them when we get down there." Ike said.

"Do we know where the Shugguth is?" Henry asked.

"Well, it's painfully obvious, if you ask me." Randolph replied. "She'll be there."

A vortex of intense cold winds spewed out like a tornado from of the hole on an icy mountain like a frozen volcano.

"SHOO-EE! That looks meaner'n the twister that took us outta Kansas!" Tom said looking out a window.

"We can't go in from de sky.…" Queequeg said.

"Then we'll move in from bellow." The president said. "Time to try out A.B.E.'s new drill."

"Good luck sir. We'll follow you behind in the Liberty." Henry said.

* * *

Soon afterword a hatch opened in the Liberty and a gold train rushed out. A.B.E. switched to its humanoid form with a giant drill attached to its hands.

"For too long we have fought this war on their terms." The president said from the controls.

The mechanical solider slammed into the ground burrowing into the frozen earth.

"It is high time we invaded their space."

The drill had no trouble boring into the base.

"How it go down there?" Queequeg asked.

"I'm making good progress. Oz's technology is a wonder!"

In the caverns bellow a group of aliens were keeping watch.

Suddenly the drill came out above them and squashed all of theme.

"Liberty, this is A.B.E. We've reached the enemy base."

A.B.E tuned on its flashlight eyes and looked around.

"What do you think our chances are, sir?"

A.B.E. turned to see the Liberty descend next to it.

"We'll win, son." The president responded to Henry.

"Fortune favors fools and those who fight on the side of liberty."

* * *

"What!? They're going to confront this enemy at their base this very moment!?" a blue haired man asked.

"Yes. That is why we summoned you two here." Queen Ozma said. "President Lincoln told me that Marth and Robin believe that you two have great power. We need your help to stop these monsters."

"Can you get us to them?" a red haired man asked.

"We have that taken care of. Right Oz?" The queen smiled turning to an old man dressed in green.

"Indeed. Please come this way."

The two swordsmen followed them.

" _Robin, Lucina…Hold on, I'm coming."_

" _How long has it been since we last meet Marth?"_

* * *

 **What will happen to our team? What awaits deeper in the cave? Why is the size of A.B.E. so damn inconsistent? Find out all this (Seriously! One cut scene it comes out of the Liberty and in the next it's suddenly twice its size! How the heck dose that work!?) and more next time!**


	28. Chapter 27: Frozen Heart of the Enemy

The team gathered around the President.

"My friends, we now face our most arduous battle…I've asked so much of you, and now I must ask more."

Everyone listened carefully.

"You have already given so much for this world…If any of you wish to stay behind, I will not judge or begrudge you."

The room was meet with silence.

"Then we are committed."

"Of course." Ike said. "We have all shared many memories with each other as allies and friends. I plain on sticking with all of you until this war is won."

"Agreed." Lucina said. "And besides, if I cannot save this world then I might as will give up on saving my own."

"I'll be derned if'n I'll run home to Aunt Polly now!" Tom said.

"We ain't the givin'-up types, Mr. President." John added.

"No, sirree! I want to follow this road to its end!"

"Oh, Scarecrow! Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" Dorothy asked.

"It is the right thing! I know it in my heart!" Tin Man told her.

Lion stood proudly. "And I'll brave any—Hey! This is just like that thing that one time with the wizard!"

Robin and Lucina smiled remembering Dorothy's story.

Henry chuckled. "Stay focused, and I promise I'll get us home again. All sixteen of us."

Everyone smiled at the captain.

"Well said, mi captain" Fox smiled.

"Very inspiring." Tiger Lily added.

"You really are like Chrom." Robin said with a grin.

"Er, I will get a chance to study the creatures' lair won't I?" Randolph asked.

"You may study what remains once I am finished with them." Califia told him.

"Won't be much." Queequeg added.

"We have fought this battle together as a team." Marth said. "And I wouldn't be happier if we finished as one as well my friends. Together we will destroy these fiends and bring peace to this world."

"Well said Marth." Kathrine smiled.

"Indeed. Altea chose their leader wisely." Milton added.

"Thank you all." The president said. "It is a privilege to see such selfless courage in person. Now then I have something for you. A gift from queen Ozma."

The president presented them each with a silver bottle shaped object with a glowing green tip.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Talismans, of a sort. Each of you should take one."

Henry passed the objects around so everyone had one.

"Oh, and we arranged a special surprise for you three." The president smiled turning to Marth, Robin and Lucina.

"A surprise?" Robin asked.

"You'll see in due time. Now, send those fiends back to the pit that spawned them!" The president said saluting.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

* * *

The team came upon a frozen chamber with ice stairs a bridge and sculptures of aliens.

"Amazing!" Dorothy breathed.

"It's like a palace of ice." Marth said.

"Let's stay focused." Ike said. "We need to reach the heart of the base."

"Right. That's where the great Shuggeuth will be." Henry added.

"It looks like there's a way further in over there." Robin said pointing to a cave in a wall.

"But I still don't see their warriors." Califia said.

"Maybe Dorothy was right." Kathrine suggested.

"It could be a trap. Let's proceed with caution." Randolph warned.

After moving across the bridge and towards the cave.

"Is something wrong Dorothy?" Tin Man asked.

"Those two statues look like the giant monster back at the palace."

Sure enough two ice statues of the Dreadnought at the cave they approached.

"Don't worry, they're statues! What harm can they cause?" Scarecrow asked.

Suddenly the ice statues shattered reviling two real Dreadnoughts.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" John sighed.

"It's an ambush!" Henry said.

"Go on Ike, get em! Use that super cool move ya did back at Oz!" Tom said.

"It won't take down both of them." Ike growled.

"Yeah and we can't have him tiring himself out now!" Lion added.

"I've got a better idea! Get in!" John yelled.

The team hurried into the cave and John shot at the ceiling.

Chunks of ice came down blocking the Dreadnoughts from following them.

"Um…good work John, but how are we going to get out once we are done?" Marth asked.

"We can worry about that later." Henry told him.

"We already have that covered for you." The president said.

"You do?" Queequeg asked.

"We do. You just focus on getting further down."

"You heard the man. Let's go." Henry said.

Soon the team went further down into the base.

Soon they reached a room that went straight downward.

"Look down there." Tiger Lily said.

At the bottom of the room was a large chunk of ice.

"The entrance to the last part of the base is blocked by that chunk of ice." Kathrine said.

"We'll need to get closer to destroy it." Lucina said.

"Looks like there aren't any stairs." Robin said. "We'll need to jump down. Be careful."

The team jumped down to small cliffs bellow them carefully making their way to the ice block.

"Ok. Now what?" Dorothy asked.

"We start firing at it. Give it all you got!" Henry said.

The team used their most powerful weapons as bits of the ice slowly came off.

"Pretty sturdy for ice." John said.

Califia heard a screech and grinned.

"Yes. Time to fight!"

Prowlers dropped down to the team.

"Henry, I can take care of the ice." John said.

"I'll help you." Ike told him.

"Alright but hurry! The rest of us will cover you!" the captain told them.

Blue flames appeared on Ike's sword and John brought out his mechanical hammer.

"I'm a steel drivin' man!"

John and Ike ferociously hacked away at the ice.

The rest of the team started to take down the Prowlers.

"We have come this far. You will not stop us!" Lucina said as she slashed through one of them.

The team took down the Prowlers one by one but they didn't stop coming.

"John, Ike are you done yet?" Lion asked. "They won't stop coming!"

"We're halfway there!" Ike responded. "Just hold out for a bit longer!"

"I don't know how much longer we can last!" Robin said.

Suddenly a green flash of light appeared before the team.

"Don't give up!"

The team looked at the light as it faded revealing two men. One with blue hair a white cape and mark on his shoulder. The other had red hair a blue and red cape and a blue headband.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"It has been a long time Marth." The red haired man said.

Marth smiled in surprise.

"Roy!"

Robin stared in amazement.

"Chrom!? Is that really you!?"

"Thank the gods you two aren't hurt." The blue haired man smiled looking at Robin and Lucina.

"F-father!" Lucina said.

"We heard everything from queen Ozma." Roy said drawing his sword. "We will fight these monsters with you!"

Chrom drew his sword and they joined the battle.

"They have to be coming from somewhere!" Robin said.

The team quickly looked around.

"Up there!"

Chrom pointed to a hole in the wall where Prowlers came pouring out.

Califia shot above the hole causing the ice above to collapse blocking it.

Ike and John took one last swing and the ice shattered.

"Finally! We're in!" John said.

"Let's take care of the last of the enemy first!" Marth said.

"Red, white and BOOM!" Henry yelled throwing his Eagle grenade.

"And down come's the hammer!" John yelled smashing them with his hammer.

"GRAAAAAAH" Lion roared into his speakerphone.

"Healing Wind!" Tiger Lilly said her as bird healed the team.

"Let's see em' dance!" Tom said shooting mines out of his sling shot.

"There she blows!" Queequeg yelled firing his harpoon.

"Ta-da!" Scarecrow said as his Trick-o-matic shot out candy and mines.

"I'm not above using forbidden knowledge." Randolph said as he created a barrier to protect the team.

"I have you covered, friends." Fox said as her rifle switched to Sharp Eye mode.

"Taste my wrath!" Califia yelled as she brought out her mechanical fists.

"My heart won it over!" Tin man yelled as steam erupted from his body.

"Here I go!" Dorothy said as she dashed into them with her slippers.

"You cannot win!" Marth yelled as Falchion glowed when he held it up in the air before dashing into them and slashing them apart.

"AETHER!" Ike yelled as he jumped up and slammed Ragnell into them.

"Ready for this!?" Robin yelled as he unleashed a bolt of Thoron.

"My fate is mine!" Lucina yelled as she charged into them with her blade.

"Your end has come!" Chrom yelled leaping into the air and bringing his sword down on them.

"By my blade!" Roy yelled as red flames appeared on the Sword of Seals as he slashed through them.

With all of the teams special moves the aliens were soon defeated.

"Phew! That's that." John said.

"Father, your here!" Lucina said as she hugged Chrom.

"I don't know how you got here but I'm not going to complain." Robin said with a smile.

"Sorry I took so long." Chrom said smiling at Robin while returning Lucina's embrace.

"So you're Roy?" Ike asked.

"Indeed. You are Ike correct? The president told us about all of you."

"A friend of yours?" Tin Man asked.

"This is Roy." Marth said to the team. "He and I fought alongside each other in the past."

"And you're Lucina's father right?" Tiger Lily asked Chrom.

"I guess you two must be that surprise the president mentioned." Fox grinned.

"I cannot thank all of you enough for helping Robin and Lucina. And Sire, sir Ike. It is an honor to meet you." Chrom said.

"Likewise." Ike said. "But as we told them you can just call us Marth and Ike."

"We might want to get going sometime today." Randolph said impatiently.

"Small problem." Tiger Lily told him. "We're low on ammo."

"And how will we get back?" Dorothy asked.

"Friends, kindly hold up the charms I gave you from queen Ozma." The president said.

"What for?" Henry asked.

"Now, please."

"Trust him." Chrom said holding up a talisman.

The team did as instructed and the Keys started to glow green. Suddenly the glow enveloped the team's sight.

"Welcome back everyone." Milton said.

The team looked around to find themselves back in the Liberty.

"W-what?! How did we...!?" Marth asked looking around.

"Strange trinket." Califia said.

"Now, as queen Ozma explained it to me those talismans are like keys. Opening the door to another dimension." The president said.

"Sounds simple enough." John said. "But I have no idea what that means…"

"The great Oz talked about traveling this way!" Tin man said. "About going between two faraway places in one step…"

"Like my silver slipper, right?" Dorothy asked.

"Remarkable." Randolph said looking at the Emerald key.

"You have them too?" Ike asked Roy and Chrom.

"Queen Ozma's friend gave them to us." Roy explained. "That's how we got to you."

"Mr. President, I thought you said the machine you used to connect to our world was broken. How did you bring Roy and Chrom here?" Marth asked.

"Let me guess, it was the Wizard of Oz wasn't it?" Scarecrow asked.

"Correct. He was making a machine so we could send you back when this is done so I told Queen Ozma about your friends and we used it to contact them."

"They told us what you were up to." Chrom explained. "So as soon as they offered to bring me here how could I say no?"

"I'm so sorry father. You must have been worried about us while we were gone." Lucina said.

"Actually don't forget we contacted your world and **Time**." The president said. "So to his prospective you were gone for mere seconds."

"I see." Robin said.

"Sorry if we did something unnecessary." the president said.

"No. I'm glad you did." Robin replied. "I heard tales of Roy and his exploits. And with Chrom here I'm all the more confident we can win this."

"As am I old friend." Chrom smiled.

"Did Fredrick or anyone else come with you?"

"No. Unfortunately they were only able to bring me and Roy here." Chrom said. "And even after that they won't be able to use the device for a while."

"So, once we go through, can we use the door to get back again?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but it won't stay open long. I suggest you ready your equipment…" The president said.

"For the final battle."

 **I didn't think I would bring in Chrom and Roy but I figured why not? The same rule applies for Roy. I know what I'm doing with Chrom but if I make a mistake with Roy's backstory or personality please let me know so I can avoid it in future chapters.**


	29. Chapter 28: The Great Shugguth Revealed

Everyone was preparing themselves for the final battle. Marth and the otherworldly warriors didn't have as much equipment to prepare so Robin and Lucina were discussing tactics with Roy while Marth Chrom and Ike were discussing the time he was from.

"So you are on a quest to avert the doomed future you came from?" Roy asked Lucina.

"Yes."

"It must be hard to take such a responsibility…."

"It was. But after meeting Robin and my father I feel much more confident."

"I'm glad we could help you." Robin said with a smile.

"It is good to have friends and family to rely on." Roy said. "It is important that others reach out to each other.

"History did say you were always kind to your comrades." Robin said.

"Does it? The president told me that Marth and Ike are legends in your time but I didn't think I would be one."

"They say Roy the Young Lion was kind and cunning and always wanted to avoid bloodshed despite his strength." Robin said.

"Young Lion?" Roy asked.

"So, is it true Roy?" Lucina asked.

"Well I agree that I do what I can do for my friends and that I would avoid violence whenever I can….but I don't have strength that would compare to Marth or Ike. If I did perhaps I could have saved lord Hector…Lilina's father."

"Yes…I hear that Lord Hector was a brave warrior….what happened to him was tragic." Lucina said.

"If it helps I know how you feel…." Robin said. "My failure to save Chrom's sister Emmeryn still haunts me."

"A pain I know too well."

"As do Lilina and I." Roy said as he clutched his fists. "She didn't deserve such a devastating loss. I will never forget the day I told her that her father passed away…she tried not to show pain or fear….she said she was prepared for it…but I could see the pain in her eyes…lord Hector was a great man that everyone respected….we had no way we could have prepared for or predict the cruel fate he suffered…."

Robin looked down for a moment before he spoke again.

"I think you may be wrong about that Roy…"

"What?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't be telling you this…But did you know about Armads?"

"Armads? The legendary weapon that lord Hector used when he fought alongside my father?"

"Yes…as a tactician I have been studying anything I could get my hands on and come across a book about the eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Out of all of them Armads frightened me the most."

"Why?"

"It said that he who wields Armads shall not die peacefully, but in battle. I also read that Hector accepted the weapon knowing that to stay by Eliwood's side."

Despite how calmly he normally took things hearing this surprised Roy.

"He did that…for father!?"

"That is what I know from what text I could find about him and the weapon."

Roy thought back to something his father said when he was a child.

" _I more than anyone am well aware that Hector is a strong warrior and that he can take care of himself. And I know we live in a time of peace….but sometimes I cannot help but worry about him. He has a habit of doing things without thinking."_

Then he remembered what Lilina said when he told her what happened to her father.

" _No…It's okay. I…was prepared for this…I'm a warrior's daughter. I've been taught not to panic in times like this."_

Roy pieced it together.

" _Father…Lilina…you knew about this, didn't you? You knew it was only a matter of time…."_

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry Roy…perhaps I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did." Roy said before trying to change the subject. "But anyway, history remembers lord Hector as a brave warrior right?" Roy said trying to change the subject. "What about my father?"

"Lord Eliwood is also remembered as a hero that saved the world from the Dark Druid Nergal."

"I see." Roy smiled. "By the way, Lucina, I was wondering…are you and Chrom by any chance..."

* * *

"Thank you both for saving my best friend and daughter." Chrom said.

"No problem." Ike said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Marth said. "Robin and Lucina have said many good things about you."

Chrom laughed. "They think to highly of me."

"Funny. That's what I usually say to everyone else."

The three men turned around to see Henry with John close behind.

* * *

"How did you know that!?" Lucina asked.

"I noticed some similarities. Does he know about it?" Roy asked.

"No." Robin said. "It's best he didn't know. I told Chrom that as well."

"I see. But Marth is pretty sharp. I wouldn't be surprised if he found out."

"Perhaps…but could you promise to keep it a secret?" Robin asked.

"Very well." Roy replied.

* * *

"Ah, Henry, John. You're ready?" Ike asked.

"Yep. What are you guy up to?" The captain asked.

"We were talking about Chrom's time." Marth replied.

"It must have been surprising to see your future daughter." Henry said.

"How did you know she was telling the truth?" John said.

"She saved my life. And both my sisters. Besides I would rather regret trusting someone than not trusting them."

"I feel the same sire." Henry smiled.

"Just call me Chrom. Anyway, how have they been doing while I was away?"

"Just fine. Although they get flustered when the topic of them obviously being a couple is brought up and we've all been enjoying every second of making fun of them for it." Henry grinned.

Chrom laughed.

"Yes I suppose some of our friends teasing them planted that seed."

"You sound pretty happy about them being together." John grinned.

"Why wouldn't I? Actually it was obvious that they had feelings for each other at the start. Between us my wife Sumia my sister Lissa and I were the ones to secretly give them a little push to confess how they feel to each other."

"I heard you were many things Chrom but I don't recall Robin or your daughter mentioning cupid being one of them." Henry joked.

"What can I say? If Robin can make her happy who am I to complain? Besides out of all the people Lucina could fall in love with I'm glad she picked someone I trust. Also I don't know if you heard this but Robin lost his memory when I found him so until he confessed his feelings to Lucina he probably didn't know what it's like to be loved by anyone."

"Ah, yes. I suppose the poor guy doesn't remember his family dose he?" Ike asked.

Chrom looked down.

" _He said I was his…his son."_

" _What?!...Is this true?_

" _I don't know….But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a…a strange connection between us."_

"Yeah…so I'm happy for him that he can feel loved by someone."

"Chrom I have a question."

"Yes, Marth?"

"I noticed you and Lucina use the same sword."

"Yes. She told me it's all she had left of me after my death in her future."

"Is that sword by any chance…"

Suddenly the president's voice appeared on the speakers

"Attention all hands, report to the briefing room."

"Come on, we should go." Henry said.

"You were saying Marth?" Chrom asked.

"Actually…never mind. Such distractions can wait."

* * *

The president was looking at Queen Victoria from a monitor.

"It took war from the stars to unite the nations of earth, but unite us it has. Unfortunately, the war itself is going rather poorly."

"My team is risking everything to strike at the heart of the foe." The president said. "You must find a way to endure until our mission is complete."

"That is all we can do. Thank you, Mr. President. Give our best wishes to your brave men and women. May fortune smile upon you…for the sake of us all." the queen said before the monitor turned off.

The president turned to the team.

"My friends, one way or the other, this will be our final struggle. Nothing less than humanity's continued existence is at stake. Yet even in the face of so dire a threat…I find myself at peace. Because I fight along with the finest soldiers in two worlds. And my faith in each and every one of you is absolute."

Everyone smiled at their leader's confidence.

"Now, one last time, I have the privilege of telling you…"

Everyone saluted. Knowing what he was going to say next.

"FULL S.T.E.A.M. AHEAD!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

The team held up the Emerald Keys and were soon in front of the hole where they left.

"This is it everyone." Henry said.

And with that the team jumped down.

The area was very dark.

"I can barely see a dang thing down here!" Dorothy said.

"Stay close everyone." Marth said.

"Can you still hear me down here?" the president asked over the wireless.

"Loud and clear." Henry said. (Causing Chrom and Roy who just received wireless earpieces from Katherine to jump.)

"You'll get used to it." Robin reassured them.

"Ah, memories." John chuckled.

"Looks like there's something up ahead." Lion said.

As the team moved forward Robin stopped when he saw a giant eye on the ceiling.

" _D-did that thing…move just now?"_

He then noticed that Lucina was about to step on a crack in the floor right under it.

"LUCINA, WATCH OUT!"

Robin ran up to her and dove into her tackling her to the ground and moving her out of the way just as the giant eye fell to the ground and exploded.

"Lucina! Robin! Are you two alright!?" Chrom asked running up to them.

"Yes. Thank you Robin." Lucina said.

"Is now a good time for you two to get cozy there?" Tom asked with a grin as he saw the two of them on the ground.

"Is now a good time for bad jokes?" Robin asked as their faces turned red again.

"Was that an eye?" Tiger Lilly asked.

Henry saw a smaller one on the wall and shot it.

The eye exploded.

"Looks like they set up some traps." Henry said. "Everyone stay away from the eyes. If you see one shoot it."

After moving down the hall and destroying all the eyes they came across the team found a large circular shaped door with a green veil of energy protecting it.

"This Great Shugguth must be beyond that door." Roy said.

"We'll need to do something about this barrier first." Tin Man said.

"It appears to be similar to the one the Generator used at the White House." Randolph said.

"The source must be nearby." Kathrine said over the wireless. "Find and eliminate it."

Dorothy called to the team. "Hey, guys! I see two pathways over here!"

Then an army of Hounds and Prowlers found them.

Dorothy covered her mouth.

"Oops."

"We don't have all day!" Robin said. "We should send some of the team to search for the Generator while we deal with this!"

"Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tin man and Tiger Lily, you guys take the Left path! Tom, Queequeg, Fox, professor and Califia, take the Right!" Henry said. "The rest of us can handle this!"

"We'll create an opening for you!" Roy said.

Chrom and Roy slashed through them with their swords. The rest of the team followed them.

After taking down some of the aliens the teams saw two gaps in their forces and used them to head for the doors.

Dorothy's team hurried down the hall but besides some unaware Prowlers and a few eyes they didn't meet much resistance.

"This seems too easy." Lion said.

"Let's not question it. The earth is freezing as we speak!" Scarecrow said.

Soon they found a Generator.

"There it is." Lion said.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called.

They turned to see Tom and the rest of his team on the other side of a large gap in the floor.

Near them was a second Generator.

"Looks like there's two of em'." Tom said.

"Then we take them both down!" Califia told him.

After shooting the pulsing purple spheres the Generators turned to ice and shattered.

"We did it!" Dorothy cheered.

"This is Lion. Two Generators have been destroyed."

"I can tell." Henry said. "The barrier is gone. Good work everyone!"

"We finished things here to." John said. "Now all that's left is-

Before he could finish more aliens appeared surrounding the teams. Consisting of Prowler, Berserkers and a Queen on each side.

Meanwhile Henry's group was surrounded by Prowlers and two Dreadnoughts.

"I knew it!" Lion growled.

"Enemy reinforcements have us surrounded!" Tiger Lily said.

"Us too!" Queequeg added.

"Same here!" Ike said.

"Damn!" Henry growled. "Let's take them down, quick!"

"Henry, wait."

"What is it Robin?"

"You heard what General Grant said. The planet will be frozen before long. You have to stop the Shugguth now."

"And what will you do?"

"I'm going to deal with this and then help the others." The tactician replied stepping forward.

"By yourself?" John asked.

"No you won't." Lucina said. "Not without me."

"If you two are staying then so am I." Chrom added.

"I will as well." Roy added. "The rest of you should go with Henry."

"Are you sure?" John asked. "It took Ike's best move to deal with one of the big guys."

"I'm a tactician remember?" Robin smiled. "I'll think of something."

"Be careful." Marth said.

"You to." Robin smiled.

With that Henry, John, Marth and Ike went through the door.

Roy took a deep breath.

"I can't die here."

" _Lilina…"_

" _We'll always be together…right?"_

"… _Of course."_

"… _"_

" _I have already told this to Lilina…please take care of her too…She…may seem strong…But she is still a child…Please…give her support…_

"… _Yes, I will."_

"Well…this is it." Roy said. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Chrom smiled.

"I am prepared." Lucina said calmly.

Robin pointed his Levin sword forward.

"Let's tip the scales!"

* * *

As Henry's team entered the next room they noticed one thing right away.

"Man. It's colder in here than the rest of the base." John said.

"Look."

Marth pointed to the end of the large room at the biggest monster the team saw with a sideways mouth and tubes coming out it.

Sure enough The Great Shugguth was there surrounded by intense cold winds.

"You don't look so tough." Henry said.

"We're not alone." Ike said.

Suddenly a monster landed in front of the Shugguth.

"You again." Henry said.

The Starface landed and created a blue barrier in front of the Shugguth.

"Looks like it's prepared to die defending the Shugguth." Marth said.

"Then I would be more than happy to oblige." John grinned.

"We will have to reach it first." Marth said.

Suddenly the monster let out a screech.

Soon aliens of many types from Slashers to Rippers filled the room.

Henry looked straight ahead.

"Let's go."

The team rushed through striking down every alien in their path.

Henry rolled under a Prowlers attack and shot it in the face.

Marth jumped above a Scourge and slammed Falchion into it.

John blew up a Hound with his grenade launcher.

Ike let loss a shockwave that destroyed a Crasher.

They stormed through the room until they finally were face to face with the leader.

"This is it." Marth said. "En garde!"

Henry pointed his gun at it.

"Let's end this once and for all!"

* * *

 **So yeah I made a callback to Roy's game after a little research. And yes I see Chrom being perfectly fine with Robin being with Lucina. Honestly I don't understand why some people think otherwise. I mean let's think about it. Being the tactician that makes the major decisions means Chrom and Lucina's lives as well as everyone else he cares about are in Robins hands so needless to say Chrom already trusts him a lot so is it really that hard to imagine Chrom trusting him with his daughter? I don't think it is. Anyway will our heroes defeat Starface? Will they stop the Shugguth in time? Will we get a satisfying final battle? Find out all this (I'll do my best. This is my first fic after all.) and more next time!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Final Battle

**Last time on Code name FE: Henry, John Marth and Ike found the Great Shuggeth but first must defeat Starface. Will they succeed? Let's find out!**

The Starface shoot purple lasers from its head but the team was quick to evade the attack.

Henry and John shot at it but the Starface wasn't fazed.

Marth charged strike at it but was knocked away by its wing.

Ike charged at it but was blown away by a roar.

"Damn. It's strong." John growled.

Ike got up and moved away.

"Marth, Henry, John, cover me." Ike said as he closed his eyes and summoned blue flames around him.

"Right!" John said as he brought out his mechanical arm.

The team converged on the alien and attacked.

Henry's gum didn't do anything and the Starface rammed its wing into him.

Marth's sword stork was blocked by its tail and it knocked him away with it.

John swung his hammer at it but it dodged the attack and blasted him with purple projectiles.

"Just hang in there!" Henry told them.

They kept attacking but with little success.

Soon they were knocked to the other side of the room.

The alien slowly approached Henry.

"Henry, get away!" John warned.

Soon it was right in front of him and prepared to attack.

"I won't let you!"

Ike charged and blew it upward with Ragnell.

"Get away!" Ike told Henry before leaping into the air.

"GREAT…"

Ike barraged the Starface with multiple attacks. Each one releasing a shockwave of blue flames.

"AETHER!"

Ike brought the alien to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Ike jumped away from the smoke.

"Heh. Better luck next time."

"You okay there?" John asked him.

"I think so." Ike said breathing heavily on one knee.

"Alright." Marth said. "Next is-

Henry interrupted him

"No way!"

When the smoke cleared the Star face was still standing.

"Damn!" Ike growled. "Will nothing stop this monster!?"

Wait…look!" John said.

On the back of its head was a red core.

Marth ran up to the alien and slashed the back of its head.

It let out a pained screech.

"We still have a chance!" Henry said.

"Then let's go. I can still fight." Ike said getting up.

"Ike and I will distract it while you two strike the head." John said.

"Why should you district it?" Henry asked. "Your gun is stronger than mine."

"But lacks precision." John told him. "Yours is better at hitting small targets like that."

"Alright."

John and Ike charged at the monster.

As soon as it faced them Henry shot its weak point.

It turned around and charged its lasers but before it could fire Marth stabbed it with his rapier.

The monster slowly started to tire out as the assault went on.

"Almost there!" Henry said.

The monster roared and the damaged shell on the back of its head slowly healed.

"No…" Marth said.

"It can regenerate!?" Henry asked.

The Starface let lose a purple shockwave that blew them away.

"Damn!" Henry groaned.

The tired monster slowly approached the captain.

"Is this all we can do? After coming this far?"

It was getting closer and closer.

"It's all over..."

…..

Henry closed his eyes.

…..

"We've lost."

…..

"No!"

Henry looked in front of him to see Marth wounded but standing strong facing the Starface with Falchion in hand.

The Starface stopped in front of him.

"I will never surrender."

"Marth…."

"We can still fight. There is still hope."

"Hope? Nothing we can do will scratch it."

"We cannot give up. Think of everyone that is counting on us."

The hero king turned his head to Henry and smiled.

"Besides….Didn't you promise you would bring us home?"

Henry thought about his friends.

" _We've got a duty to save them folks. And I'm ready to blow off some steam!"_

 _John…_

" _Indeed I am a king. Therefore none of you can order me to_ _ **not**_ _risk my life on the battlefield for you. Besides what kind of King just sits back and does nothing while innocent people are put in danger?"_

 _Marth…_

" _We have all shared many memories with each other as allies and friends. I plain on sticking with all of you until this war is won."_

 _Ike…_

" _Yet even in the face of so dire a threat…I find myself at peace. Because I fight along with the finest soldiers in two worlds. And my faith in each and every one of you is absolute."_

 _…_

" _If anyone can do it I'm sure you can."_

 _Kathrine…_

" _You underestimate your value. I believe you have great potential as a leader. Perhaps the president did what he did because he knew this to be true."_

 _Milton…_

" _Henry Fleming?" No introductions needed—I've read of your exploits! Good to have you aboard, my boy!"_

 _Lion…_

" _I must say, I miss Chrom and the others. But after everything we've all been through I'm starting to feel like this team is also a family to me."_

 _Robin…_

" _If I cannot save this world then I might as will give up on saving my own."_

 _Lucina…_

" _I'm older then I look and we are done discussing my "youth."_

 _Tiger Lily…_

" _Come on now, Henry! You'll be great!"_

 _Tom…_

" _The enemy waiting. We go."_

 _Queeqeg…_

" _I want to follow this road to its end!"_

 _Scarecrow…_

" _The only sane option, really."_

 _Professor…_

" _And now when humanity itself faces oppression? Well when S.T.E.A.M. calls, I answer."_

 _Fox…_

" _Their slug will not help them when they face me."_

 _Califia…_

" _It is my heart's desire to help you defeat the vile alien menace."_

 _Tin man…_

" _I knew I could count on you!"_

 _Dorothy…_

" _Don't give up!"_

 _Chrom…_

" _We will fight these monsters with you!"_

 _Roy…_

…

"Your right." Henry said getting up.

"Let us finish this my friend." Marth said turning back to the Starface.

Marth drew his Rapier with his left hand while holding Falchion in his right.

The alien roared and its face glowed purple.

"FATE HAS BROUGHT US HERE!"

Marth charged at the alien.

Just as it was about to shot him Henry shot it in one of its eyes causing it to stager.

Marth jumped and thrusted both swords into its face then forced its mouth open.

"Henry!"

Henry brought out his eagle grenade and activated it.

"LET FREEDOM REIGN!"

He threw it into the monsters open mouth and its stomach was blown open.

The Starface fell to the ground.

Marth handed Henry his rapier.

"We strike as one."

The two charged at the monster simultaneously.

SLASH

They both stabbed it in the face with the swords.

"It's over." Henry calmly said.

After they withdrew the weapons from the alien it turned into ice and shattered.

"Our cause is just." Marth said as Henry gave him back his rapier.

"You did it!"

They turned to see John with Ike's arm around his shoulder.

"Great work." A voice said.

They turned around to see Robin with the rest of the team. All of them had small injuries and/or a few cuts but nothing major.

"Glad to see you guy are all okay." Henry said.

"It was rough but we pulled it off." Dorothy smiled.

"Only one thing left to do." Roy said.

The team turned to the Shugguth. The barrier defending it was gone.

"Soooooo how are we gonna do this?" Tom asked looking at the massive alien.

BOOM

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

"Yikes!" Scarecrow said losing his balance

"What now?" Ike sighed.

"What's happening?!" Henry asked.

"How in Naga's name would we know?!" Chrom responded.

Then the ground under the Shugguth rose bringing it away.

"Looks like you got its attention." The president said over the wireless.

"No…it must have fully awakened!" Robin said.

"Get to the Liberty, and get out of there!" the president said. "Hurry!"

The team held up the Emerald keys and they were transported back to the ship.

Soon the Shugguth came out of the ground and was on the surface.

Then a mighty tornado of cold winds surrounded it.

The Liberty came out of the ground and got closer to the Shugguth.

"I'm reading sub-zero temperatures coming from the Shugguth!" Kathrine said.

"Gods no…"

"What's wrong Robin?" Roy asked.

"What is that thing doing!?" Chrom asked.

"She'll do it." Randolph said. "She'll freeze the whole planet…"

"How long have we got until it can't be stopped?" Henry asked.

"At this rate…roughly five minutes."

"Hey, wait! What?!" John asked. "Ain't there any way to stop that damn thing?!"

"I don't know." Henry said.

"Robin?" Lucina asked.

"I'm thinking…."

"There is one way." A voice said on the wireless.

Suddenly A.B.E. rose out of the ground and landed in front of the Shugguth.

Inside the mechanical warrior the president took a deep breath.

"Shugguth, it's time…"

A.B.E. entered a fighting stance.

"Time for A.B.E. to stop you cold!"

"All systems are green, power output normal." Kathrine said. "A.B.E. is ready to go."

"Be careful sir." Chrom said. "That blasted thing looks agitated."

The president grinned. "I suppose with the fate of all that's good in the balance you could say that I'm "agitated" Too."

"Put that foul monstrosity in its place!" Ike said.

"We believe in you sir!" Henry said.

"Thank you. With your faith and the "Invisible ties we share" as Robin put it I know we will win."

The president's attention turned to the Shugguth.

"All right, Shugguth. Let's settle this as providence intended: With giant, mechanized fists."

A.B.E. charged at the Shugguth and delivered a powerful blow to the face.

The alien swatted A.B.E. away with its arm and tried to punch it but A.B.E. blocked it with its fist and jumped back.

"They seem evenly matched." Lucina said. "What do you think his chances are Robin?"

No answer.

"Robin?"

The team looked around but the tactician was nowhere to be seen.

"Were could he have gone at a time like this!?" Lion asked.

"Never mind that! Look!" John said.

A.B.E. brought out its machine gun and shot at it.

The Sugguth shot lasers at A.B.E. but the president was quick to evade. However one of them left a dent in A.B.E.'s shoulder.

"This won't be easy…" the president growled.

A voice appeared on the wireless.

"Mr. President, can you hear me?"

"Robin?"

"Where you go now of all times?" Queequeg asked.

"I'm in the library with the Necronomicon. Sir, it looks like its three small tentacles are providing energy for its shell. If you can destroy them a weak point should open!"

"Got it. Thanks Robin!"

A.B.E.'s hand opened up again but instead of a gun a large drill appeared.

It charged at the Shugguth while dodging lasers.

The Shugguth gathered its energy and shot a massive blue beam out of its mouth.

A.B.E. dodged it and used its other hand to grab the small tentacles and rip them out.

The Shugguth hollered in pain and a large pink pulsing spot opened up on its side.

The president pulled a leaver.

"WITH LIBERTY AND JUSTICE FOR ALL!"

A.B.E. rammed its drill arm into the weak point and pierced it.

A.B.E. stepped away as the Shugguth froze into a block of ice.

"We did it. My friends, together, we won."

The Liberty was filled with cheers from everyone on board.

"At last it's over." Roy smiled.

"Must splendidly done sir!" Milton smiled.

"We did it!" Dorothy cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked as he re-entered the room before being tackled to the ground in a bear hug by Lucina.

"The day is saved….thanks to science!" Randolph said proudly.

"Yahoo!" Tom cheered.

"A battle well won." Califia added.

"We couldn't have done it if we didn't work together." Marth smiled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Henry replied.

"Congratulations, Mr. President!" Kathrine said. "Does this mean…the war is over?"

"I think so. Perhaps the world will finally know a little peace…"

KAKRASH!

Suddenly the Shugguth broke free from its frozen shell and released a fierce hurricane of freezing wind.

"What's happening?!" the president asked.

"She's gathering the last of her strength to take the earth out with her!" Randolph said.

The earth was getting colder and colder.

"The earth will be frozen solid in minutes!"

Tiger Lily gasped. "No…"

"After we have come this far…." Lucina said weakly.

"Dammit…Dammit!...DAMMIT ALL!" Ike yelled.

"It can't be over!" John said.

"No. It's not over yet."

WHAM

A.B.E. rammed into the Shugguth and trapped it in its arms.

The mechanical solider started to glow red and steam erupted from it.

"What is he doing?" Roy asked Kathrine.

"He's disabled the pressure inhibitors on A.B.E.'s engines!"

"It's too dangerous, sir! The boilers will burst in minutes!" tactical officer said.

"No…" Ike said staring out the window.

Marth panicked. "Is he…?"

"He can't…" Henry said. "Don't do it, Sir! Stop! Please!"

"And bow out of the greatest title fight in history? You know I can't do that, Henry." the president said.

"Wait! There has to be another way!" Chrom yelled.

"He's right! This world still needs you, sir!" Robin added.

"Please, sir, you can't be serious!" Henry said.

"You know how serious I am."

Everyone's faces displayed fear and sadness.

"I have always made my choices by a simple formula: What helps the most people? I've sailed my whole life by that star, and it's never steered me wrong. Besides, in my place you would do exactly the same. Tell me I'm wrong."

Henry could only growl in frustration.

"Sir…is this truly how you wish to end your life?" Marth asked.

"Protecting those who are dear to me? You bet it is. Besides remember our discussion back at Oz? One's life is not measured in years but in accomplishments. Marth, you have passed something down for the future of your world that carried your story for thousands of years and assured it a bright future. To be honest I was actually a bit jealous at first when I found out about what you told me and Ike. But now I too can pass something down to my world."

"What do you mean sir?" Henry asked.

"I'm trusting you to carry on the torch. I chose you for this, Henry."

"Sir, I…"

Henry closed his eyes.

"We…"

…

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"That's the spirit." The president said.

Dangerous amounts steam filled A.B.E.'s control room.

"Good-bye, ladies and gentlemen."

Alarms blared.

The president closed his eyes and smiled one last time.

"Good-bye, my friends…."

A.B.E. and the Shuggeth were engulfed in a powerful light.

Everyone could only look away or shield their eyes.

Everyone except for Henry.

He watched from the window and saw the last of Abraham Lincoln's accomplishments.

* * *

 **Okay everyone I've got news. The next update won't be until next week because I want to be extra sure I make the next chapter as great as I can. Why? Because the next one will be the final chapter. I can't believe it is almost over and I thank each and every one of you for reading this. With that said what will our heroes do now? Will the otherworldly warriors get home in one piece? Did I leave the oven on? Find out all this (We've come a long way haven't we?) and more next time for the ending of Code name FE!**


	31. Epilogue: Full STEAM Ahead!

**Writer of Glory: Well this is it. Thanks for waiting. Man I…I don't even know what to say I mean here we are at the end of the story. Over thirty chapters….wow. Hey Henry, how many words are in this story?**

 **Henry: IT'S OVER SIXTY THOUSAAAAAND! (Smashes Wireless)**

 **Writer of Glory: WHAT!? 60000!? Good glory I have no life. Ah well. But At this point of time the story also has over 2600 views. And I want to take this time to thank each and every one of you for the support whether it was by reviewing, adding the story to your favorites, following it or just by plain viewing it. I still have more to say but I'll save it for the end. Enjoy the last chapter of Code name FE. When we last left off: The president gave his life to destroy the Shuggeth and left the future in the hands of our friends. What will they do now? Let's find out!**

* * *

Epilogue: Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!

A week passed since the war ended.

The Liberty was flying through the South Pole again. Almost everyone in S.T.E.A.M. were on board including their otherworldly comrades.

Nobody felt like talking during the ride. Even Fox was frowning. Even Scarecrow and Randolph were upset. (Even though having only one facial expression made it hard to tell.) The radio was the only source of sound in the ship.

"Today, General Ulysses S. Grant of the United States army declared peace with the following proclamation: "Our long war is over. Though victory was never certain the great day has dawned at last! Let us pray for continued peace. Let us also offer our sincerest thanks to those brave, selfless solders who made this glorious day possible!"

Henry was sadly staring at the empty captain's seat when John called him.

"We're here."

They looked out the window to see a crater. Where the final battle took place.

Everyone soon met at the side of the ship as Henry held a bouquet of flowers.

He slowly dropped them and let them fall to where they last saw their beloved leader. Everyone held their hands to their hearts.

Tom and Dorothy couldn't stop tears from falling.

Marth, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Chrom and Roy felt pain and guilt that they were familiar with.

The fall of Altean…the loss of Ike's father...The sacrifice of Emmeryn…the death of Hector…

John walked next to Henry.

"Guess this is good-bye."

"He could have led this world into a better age." Henry sighed. "Shame he choice to end his story here, in this place…"

"You think?" John asked.

Henry turned his head to him.

"He may be gone, but look at the world he left us."

"John's right."

Henry turned to see Marth smile.

"He left us with a great gift: The gift of a future. Something we must cherish and protect for his sake."

"He said it himself." Ike said. "His story will continue with what he has done. And he will live on through it."

"I didn't know him nearly as long as any of you." Roy added. "But I know just as well as anyone that he was an honorable man. Which is why we must carry on his hopes and wishes."

"And he isn't really gone you know." Robin smiled. "The bounds we forged with him will keep a part of him with all of us. Always."

"He showed me a form of hope that I didn't know even existed." Lucina said. "And with it we can build a new future in his name."

"I will always be grateful for him and remember him and what he has given us all." Chrom added. "As a man and above all as a friend."

"See?" John asked. "No one's gonna forget his name, Henry. He ain't ended."

He then looked at the sky.

"Hey, Look!"

The team looked up to see hundreds of blimps pass by dropping flowers, bouquets and reefs as they passed the crater.

It was a beautiful rain of petals.

The team saluted as the blimps passed by.

"What do you think, your generalship?" John smiled.

The captain smiled. "I think it's right, what you guys said."

Everyone smiled as they heard his next words.

"Some stories never end."

And with that the Liberty flew off leaving the petal shower.

* * *

A ceremony was held for the end of the war. General Grant was making a speech on the outdoor stage.

"We shall remember all those who risked and gave their lives for the world…especially one brave strike team. Let us give a big hand for the saviors of the earth: Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.!"

Cheers filled the streets as the team marched towards the stage. A whole parade was in front of them filling the area with music and singing.

 _Citizens! Look around! Can you hear that fearsome sound?_

 _There's a menace that's encroaching something alien's approaching._

As the team entered the stage they lined up.

 _Join the team that goes by Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.!_

 _Pick up your pack and march to fight back the monster menace._

"We cannot thank you brave heroes enough. As proof of your accomplishments and your courage I present you these special medals."

 _What a team! They call them Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.!_

 _United they stand with every woman, child, and Man!_

The general went around and placed a medal around each of the member's necks before shaking their hand. They were shaped like silver stars and had a red, white and blue ribbon connected to them.

 _Yes, the American dream won't run out of S.T.E.A.M.!_

 _Not with you on our team! No sir!_

"On behalf of all of humanity: Thank you!" the general said saluting.

 _Citizens, look sharp! If you fear the future' dark._

 _A righteous cloud's a-comin' that'll send those creatures runnin'!_

The crowd cheered even louder for the team as confetti filled the air.

 _It's the team that I call Code Name: S.T.E.A.M._

 _Soaring the skies they've got their sights on the monster menace._

"And I thought the celebration after the war in Valm was huge." Chrom whispered.

 _No, don't scream, Just call for Code Name: S.T.E.A.M._

 _When things look rough, you'll find they're always up to snuff!_

"Yeah." Robin replied. "This world really is something else."

 _Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.! The strike team handpicked by President Lincoln himself to defend America-no the world from the terrible alien threat. Armed with the latest in steam technology. They're all that stands between us and total annihilation._

 _Ha, Ha, Ha! My goodness you look good! Listen up!_

"Oh, yeah…You guys are leaving soon huh?" Dorothy asked disappointedly.

 _Everyone, gather round! Do you hear that mighty sound?_

 _A cheer through all the nations for honest Abe's sensations!_

"Yeah…Queen Ozma and her friend said she could send us back." Ike said.

 _Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Abe Lincoln's fighting team!_

 _Boiling with pride we're at their side against the monster menace._

"When are you leaving?" Tiger Lily asked.

 _Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.! Let's hear it for the team!_

 _They'll take command until they've freed our land!_

"In two weeks." Roy replied. "Queen Ozma's men will need some time to get everything ready so we're going to spend some time to celebrate with everyone."

 _Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M._

 _Here to save the day!_

"Then we'll all come by to see you off." Henry said. "It's strange. It feels like it was yesterday when we first met."

 _Heroes hand in hand marching 'cross the land!_

 _Here comes Code Name S.T.E.A.M.!_

"It certainly does…" Marth said.

 _Saving the globe is their only goal!_

 _From Pole to frozen cold!_

"Hey, everyone."

The team turned to face Henry.

"Thank you…."

 _The Strike Team Eliminating the Alien Menace!_

"….My friends."

* * *

After the ceremony the team enjoyed two weeks of good times and celebration. But soon enough the two weeks passed and the time for the otherworldly warriors to leave was at hand.

The team was in Ozma's palace. The special room had a machine on the floor.

"This is it." A man dressed in green said.

"Thank you Wizard of Oz. For everything." Roy said.

"No trouble at all." The man smiled.

"We can't thank all of you enough either." Chrom said turning to the team.

"We should be thanking you." John smiled.

"We're really gonna miss y'all…" Tom frowned.

"Don't forget Tom. The invisible ties that hold us will keep us all together." Robin said.

"He's right. Besides a lot has happened. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Ike smiled.

"I think we might." Califia said proudly.

"I would certainly hope so." Randolph said. "There's still so much more I need to know about you're world."

"You really are determined aren't you Carter?" Robin asked.

"Professor."

"Seriously?"

Everyone laughed before the otherworldly heroes went around and shook hands while saying their farewells to the team.

"Is everyone ready?" Ozma asked. "We will start with Robin's home."

Before the Wizard of Oz could do anything Marth spoke up.

"Wait."

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"You three still have work to do right?" he asked looking to Robin, Lucina and Chrom.

"Yes. We must change the future." Lucina said.

"Don't worry. You will." Marth replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "If the three of you cannot do it then nobody can. My faith in you all is absolute."

"Thank you Marth You sure are confidence in us is highly appreciated." Chrom smiled.

Marth smiled as well.

"But of course. You and Lucina are my descendants after all."

The team was shocked into silence.

Ike smiled and Roy gave a knowing grin.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Lion, Scarecrow, Tin man and Dorothy asked in surprise.

"You're…descendants!?" Milton asked.

"No Way!" Kathrine gasped.

"You…knew?" Robin asked.

Marth nodded.

"I told you he would figure it out." Roy told Robin.

"You knew about this?" Queequeg asked him.

"I noticed their similarities. Such as their strength and their caring nature towards others."

Ike smiled thinking back to a discussion he, Marth and the president had before they left Oz.

" _This is only an assumption I have made. If I agreed to tell you please promise me that you two won't tell anyone."_

" _You have my word Marth." Ike said._

" _I swear on my honor that whatever you say won't leave my lips." The president added as he put up his hand._

 _Marth sighed again._

" _Alright. The truth is after today's events….I believe Lucina…Might be my descendant."_

" _What!?" Ike asked._

" _What makes you think that?" The president asked. "It is true that I can see a resemblance but it could just be a coincidence."_

" _No. She wields the same sword I do. Falchion."_

" _What? But her sword looks different from yours." Ike said._

" _I don't understand it either. Maybe it was altered over the years."_

" _How can you tell?" the president asked._

" _After Lucina was attacked I tried to heal her but she was bleeding too quickly. Then Tom noticed her sword was glowing like mine so I tried using it and I was able to fully heal her with it. Then another alien attacked and I struck it down with her sword. After that John said that her weapon was passed down through her family and that only those it deems worthy among them can wield it. Just like my Falchion."_

" _Then if you can use it…she must be your decedent." Ike said._

" _I see. But that doesn't explain why you would be depressed." The president added. "I for one would be proud to have a descendant as brave and kind as her."_

" _I have failed." Marth said._

" _What?"_

" _I have failed her and Robin. I could not ensure peace only prolong the dark future Lucina escaped from. I very well may have brought that doom onto them."_

" _What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with you." Ike told him._

" _No. It does."_

" _Why?" the president asked._

" _Remember what Lucina said about the future?"_

" _Yes it was destroyed by a monster. Grima I believe she called it."_

" _If Falchion and the Fire Emblem are connected….then I think this "Grima" may actually be an earth dragon like Medeus. The dark dragon I defeated in the past. Medeus loathed humanity for mistreating manaketes and wished for nothing more than to make humans pay for their sins against them. I thought that I put an end to the threat of their kind but my actions may have strengthened their hatred for humanity. Especially my bloodline. And now that is haunting Lucina. Now I think I understand what Medeus's last words meant. As long as there is darkness in human hearts he will still continue to haunt humanity."_

" _And by "he" you mean his brethren that share his goals to snuff humanity out." Ike said._

" _So that's what you mean when you say you could only prolong Lucina's future and that you brought that onto them." The president said._

 _Marth nodded._

" _Well I can see why that would be depressing but I think you have overlooked something."_

" _What?"_

" _She is you're decedent and she is on a mission to fix everything. Therefore if it weren't for you then she wouldn't have existed and she wouldn't come to the past to change things."_

" _His right. If it weren't for you there would be no hope at all." Ike added._

" _And most importantly you did what everyone should do: pass something on to the future. Like I hope to do. That's why I made S.T.E.A.M." the president said. "Nobody lasts forever. But that is why we must use the time we have to make a difference in the world."_

" _You mean that?" Marth asked._

 _The president nodded._

" _I believe that Henry's potential for good work is far greater than mine. I have done many things but my time for good deeds is drawing to an end." The president said._

" _What do you mean by that?" Ike asked._

" _I mean that I believe that each and every one of you has your best works ahead of you." Including you Marth. It is important to leave something for the future like we now know you will from what you told us. Maybe you couldn't stop what happened but thanks to what you left behind your world has a second chance. You shouldn't be guilty. I for one am proud."_

" _Perhaps your right. Thank you sir." Marth replied._

" _Sir, Marth, Ike."_

 _The three men turned around to face Henry._

" _The crew is ready to go."_

" _Good." The president replied. "It's time we put an end to this maddens once and for all. Oh, and Henry?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Great job. I hope I can continue to count on you in the future."_

" _Yes sir!"_

Marth stared sadly at the weapon on Lucina's hip.

Parallel Falchion.

"You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Marth's words echoed in Lucina and Chrom's minds. They reminded them of when Chrom discovered Lucina's identity.

"Please….don't be…you have given us enough. More than enough." Lucina said wiping a tear from her eye.

Marth smiled and looked past Lucina to get Robins attention.

"Robin."

"Yes, Marth?"

"Please continue to take good care of these two and the future."

"I will protect them with my life. I promise you."

Marth looked at the three warriors.

"Thank you. All of you. I feel at peace knowing the future is in your hands."

"We should be thanking you." Robin said.

Marth removed his hand from Lucina's shoulder and stepped back.

"Sorry for the delay."

"No worries." the wizard smiled.

Robin, Lucina and Chrom stepped on the machine.

"Thank you all for everything. If you do some day visit our world come to Ylisse. You are always welcome my friends." Chrom said.

"You have all given me confidence and strength. And with it I know I can change the future." Lucina said.

"The bounds we forged will remain with us forever. Giving us strength and courage. And with them we will overcome any obstacle we face…together." Robin smiled.

"Take care you guys." Henry smiled.

The wizard pressed a few buttons and as the three warriors smiled to the team one last time and a light surrounded them.

When the light faded the three of them were gone.

"Transfer confirmed. They made it back." The wizard said. "Next is Roy."

Roy stepped on the machine.

"Thank you everyone. I learned a lot from all of you and this world. I won't forget the times we shared."

"We won't forget either." Henry smiled.

Roy smiled as he was enveloped in light. When it faded he was gone.

"Success." The wizard said. "Now for Ike's home."

Ike stepped up.

"Farwell my friends. Fighting alongside you was a true honor. I'm glad that I got to meet all of you." Ike smiled.

"Likewise." Henry smiled.

Ike then disappeared in the light of the machine.

"He made it through." The wizard said. "Lastly it's Marth's turn."

"Henry."

"Yes, Marth?"

Marth handed something to him.

"I think you will put this to better use than me."

"Really?"

"Us it to protect the peace we fought for." Marth smiled as he walked over to the machine.

"You got it." Henry replied.

"Farewell everyone. My prayers are with you. My humble thanks for letting me join you on this adventure and I hope you will continue to make the most of your lives." Marth said with a smile.

"Of course. See you around friend!" Henry smiled saluting.

Marth waved goodbye as he disappeared in a bright light.

"That's all of them." The wizard said.

"Yeah. There they go." Tigger Lily sighed.

"Tom's right. I miss them already." Scarecrow said.

"It was nice knowing them." Fox added.

"There's no need to worry." John smiled. "I get the felling we will see those guys again someday. Right Henry?"

The captain nodded and looked at the machine.

"You guys are always part of S.T.E.A.M."

* * *

Marth was on the balcony of his palace looking at the clear sky. He looked at a medal he was holding. A reminder of his otherworldly friends.

"Marth?"

The king turned around to see his wife behind him.

"Oh, Caeda. Are you doing well?"

"Yes, but I was about to ask you the same thing. You seemed to be thinking hard about something."

"I was thinking about the future."

"The future? You mean what we will do with Altea?"

"No. What will happen to the world after our time has passed."

"What made you think about that?"

"Something…a friend of mine once said." Marth said putting the medal in his pocket.

"I see…well I don't know what will happen but I'm sure everything we did and will do will impact the future."

"You're right. We must protect this land to assure peace for our descendants."

"We will." Caeda smiled.

"With you I am willing to believe anything is possible. Thank you Caeda." Marth smiled placing his wife's hands in his.

" _Robin…Lucina…Chrom…I believe in you. And Henry…I know you will pass something down. Like the president and I have."_

* * *

Roy was home in Lycia.

" _A lot has happened….and so much more is yet to come…"_

"There you are Roy."

Roy saw his wife walk up to him.

"Oh, Lilina. I'm sorry, were you looking for me?"

"Yes. I heard that you seemed distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was wondering what we need to do with the future."

"I see. Well we can't predict what the future will bring but it may be better that way. All we can do now is focus on the present."

"You're right." Roy said hugging her. "Thank you Lilina."

"Don't worry Roy. I will always be here for you." Lilina smiled hugging him back.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Roy smiled.

As the two of them walked Lilina heard something hit the floor.

"Roy, you dropped something." She said picking it up.

"Oh, thank you. It must have fallen out of my pocket. I would feel terrible if I lost this." Roy said taking it.

"Really? What is it?"

"A gift from some old friends." Roy smiled looking at the star shaped medal.

" _I haven't forgotten any of you…and I will always cherish the times we shared."_

* * *

Ike's mercenaries was setting up camp for the night. The warrior looked at the star shaped medal he received from his friends while thinking about them.

"Hey, Ike!"

Ike turned around to see his sister run up to him.

"Did you need something Mist?"

"Everyone's set up camp! We're getting the campfire started, come on!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

The two of them walked down towards the camp when Ike suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wrong Ike?" his sister asked when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Mist…what do you think will happen in the future?"

"How should I know? What brought this up anyway?"

"I can't help but wonder if there is something we should be doing."

"Well there's no point worrying about it. Let's just do our best as always and if something happens we'll figure out what to do!"

Ike chuckled. "I suppose that has proven to help us a lot hasn't it?"

"Exactly! Now let's go! We're keeping everyone waiting!"

"Right. Thank you Mist. I'm glad that I've got you and the others."

"And we're glad to have you!"

" _Well guys I guessed that we all have a lot more to do. But I'll do my best for all of you."  
_

* * *

Chrom was in his castle. The war was over and Grima was dead. Now he and his friends can live the peaceful lives they earned.

"Chrom?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Sumia?" he asked his wife.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. So much has happened and we have many people to thank for the peace we live in."

"We do. That reminds me Robin said he was going out with Lucina and their daughter for a picnic today. It's good that our little girl can live a life free of burden."

"It is. I also feel happy for Robin. Even though Validar and Grima tried to take everything from him since the day he was born he can now make a new life and family." Chrom smiled.

"Indeed. Those two of all people deserve the peace we fought for."

Chrom put his hand in hers.

Then he looked at the medal he kept on his desk.

" _We owe this peace to all of you as well."_

* * *

"Mother, Father, come on!" a cheerful young blue haired girl said running in a field.

"We're coming kiddo." Robin smiled holding Lucina's hand with one of his own and carrying a basket with the other.

"We're here." Lucina smiled.

"So this is where grandpa and mom found you after you disappeared father?" the girl asked looking around.

"It sure is Morgan. It's also where we first met."

The girl giggled. "No wonder you wanted us to have our picnic here. This place must mean a lot to you!"

"It does."

"Can you spread this out dear?" Lucina asked handing out a blanket.

"Sure thing mother." Morgan said.

The family started to set everything up.

Everything was perfect. Robin returned after his sacrifice to kill Grima and he was married to Lucina. And to top it off they had Morgan. Their daughter from the future that they found in the Ruins of time shortly after returning to their world. She lost her memory when they found her but she could recognize Robin as her father and eventually recovered a memory that confirmed that Lucina was her mother. Even without her memories the fact that she had Robin's coat and the brand of the exalt on the back of her hand (Where Robin's mark of Grima used to be.) were enough proof right away that she was indeed their child. She was smart and strong like her parents and had energy to spare for ten people.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Yes Morgan?" Robin asked as they were sitting down eating.

"Why do you two take those with you everywhere?" the girl asked pointing to the medals they were wearing around their necks. "Doesn't grandpa have one too?"

"These were given to us by some friends that gave us hope." Lucina said. "We keep them with us as proof of our bonds and that no matter what hope will never die."

"They sound like great people." Morgan smiled.

"They are." Robin smiled. "Those bonds are part of what allowed us to defeat Grima."

"That and our brave tactician." Lucina said before she and Robin shared a gentle kiss.

"I wouldn't be here without all of you." Robin said.

Lucina smiled and looked at the medal around her neck.

" _Thanks to all of you we have a future. And we will make the most of it."_

Robin smiled and looked up at the sky.

" _Marth…Ike…Roy…Mr. President…Henry…everyone…Thank you."_

* * *

"All systems ready!" the helmsmen said.

"We're ready to take off!" Kathrine said.

"So where to captain?" John smiled looking at the captain's seat.

"We follow the wind. There's bound to be someone needing help somewhere out there." Henry smiled. "And as long as there are people that need help S.T.E.A.M. will be ready!"

He looked around. All of S.T.E.A.M. was onboard and gathered around him.

Even though six otherworldly comrades and a certain president were not on board they knew that their invisible ties kept them all together.

"Alright everyone…our friend's gave us this future for our world. Now it is up to us to protect it."

Henry reached for an object attached to his belt. A gift from an old friend before he left.

Henry drew a rapier and pointed it forward.

" _Mr. President, Marth, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Roy, Chrom…Just watch. I'll carry on your work."_

"FULL S.T.E.A.M. AHEAD!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Writer of Glory: Well. That's that.**

 **Henry: How do you feel?**

 **Writer of Glory: Proud and a bit sad that the story is over. But now I would like to thank each and every one of you viewers for your support. I would like to ask for one favor now. Please review this story and give me your opinions. This is my first story so I would like any feedback. What you liked what you didn't like and so on. Any advice is welcome and will be considered for whatever else I write for the future. Well, I should get started. (Starts typing)**

 **Marth: Started? On what?**

 **Writer of Glory: On my next story of course.**

 **Sonic: Seriously? You just finished this one.**

 **Writer of Glory: I did but I now have another idea based on a certain event in Awakening.**

 **Robin: I don't like the sound of that…**

 **Writer of Glory: It will take some time mind you. Reason one: This is a new story. Reason two I want to finish my conquest play through of fates so I can get to revelations. Reason three: I want to post it on a specific day IF possible.**

 **Henry: Well in the mean time you viewers heard the man! Review this story and post your opinions! And thank you all for reading! (Salutes)**

 **John: And be sure to play Code name S.T.E.A.M. yourselves! We look forward to working with you!**

 **Sonic: Oh please. Sonic adventure 2 battle is better.**

 **Chrom: Fire Emblem Awakening is better than both of them.**

 **Lucina: Agreed.**

 **Deadpool: No, my game is better! The cover shows you what AWSOME looks like –ME!**

 **Robin: You wish.**

 **Henry: Let me get this straight-**

 **Sonic: I think you guys need straightening you dummies!**

 **John: You wouldn't know a good game if it was taped to your face!**

 **Deadpool: Oh yeah? Well you're all lame! Yeah you heard me! LAME!**

 **Zero: (Bursts through a wall) WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!?**

 **Roy: Should we do something before this gets out of hand?**

 **Ike: Can't you fools just agree that all you games are good and leave it at that?**

 **Henry, John, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Sonic and Deadpool: NO! (Continue arguing)**

 **Ike: Well, I tried.**

 **Writer of Glory: Reason number four I have to do work with those idiots back there ranting like angry fangirls in the background! (Sigh) Well with that said this is the Writer of Glory and I will see you all next time! Thank all of you for reading and take care!**


End file.
